Innocent Blood
by XxBloodyredrosexX
Summary: Edward Cullen hunts down innocent girls and uses them to enjoy himself. One day, he hunts another victim, Bella Swan. Will desire for her make him forget about his little games? warning:DOM/POSSESSIVE EDWARD.
1. Never Forget

**A/N:** Here is my second Darward story ! ^^ I'm excited ! If you haven't read my first story of darkward; "The mask of the red death", be sure to check it out! The sequel will be posted soon ;)

I hope you all enjoy this one !  
!Oh, and this Edward will be DOM, dark and highly possessive, so be warned! There's also a very good reason as to why it is **rated-M**, if you don't like that kind of stories, please do not continue on reading!

And thanks to my beta HopeStreet for fixing this!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to Stehanie Meyer! :D Also, I do not own the names of the chapters (that will be based on a songs from the "Two Steps in Hell" soundtracks). They all belong to the composers, ect.

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**CHAPTER 1-Never Forget  
**

**Bella's Point of View**

Life is a long lesson in humility.

-James M. Barrie

* * *

My mother warned me all the time not to go in the forest. That dangerous things lived there. She warned me a lot when I moved here with Charlie two years ago, too. And she still does, just he does. But my best friend, Angela, and I are photographers. We love to take pictures of nature. I told Angela that taking pictures in the forest would be the perfect way to capture the true beauty of nature. But she didn't want to go there with me.

"I'm going to tell the Chief if you go, Bella. You know there have been animal attacks the past few days. It's very dangerous." she had told me that morning when I brought it up.

"Oh, come on, Ang! What's the harm? The animal attacks were in _Port Angeles_. Not here." I had argued.

"No, Bella! Stop it!" she said strongly.

"Please! You've been in photography class longer than me! And you know well how to capture the light for a picture! The assignment counts for half my grade! And think about it, Ang, the forest will a perfect place. Most people will go to La Push and all of that. We can do something different. C'mon what do you say?"

"Exactly!" she said. "They're going to _safe places_."

"Ugh!" I had exclaimed, throwing my hand in the air. "Nothings going to happen! We're going to be fine! And we're not going to go too deep into the forest. My house will always be in view."

After going on and on about the subject, I had finally convinced her. Angela went with me. And I saw her hesitation as we got closer to the dark woods. She was still uncertain.

After I finally got her to walk, all the while reassuring her that nothing was going to happen, we began to search for the lightest parts of the forest. We looked for the perfect lighting, where we could capture the beautiful colors of the leaves and the moss. And we found it, luckily, but it wasn't near my house at all. I didn't even know it until Angela started to say it. I simply shrugged it off. Angela was looking all around, panicking. That made me roll my eyes and assure her that nothing was going to happen, again.

We took pictures for what seemed like hours, Angela finally relaxing. We took pictures of the sun's rays as they collided with the tree trunks, of the moss, the birds in their nest, the sky with the trees in the background...

We took pictures of everything. I loved the scent of wet dirt. I loved the songs of the birds. I felt at peace here.

We were about to leave after taking a picture of a deer that was close by, but something stopped us. Someone stopped us.

We came across a man-white as a chalk, bronze hair, topaz eyes, and he was beautiful- Angela freaked out. She began to breath fast and she clung my arm tightly. Making me scream in my mind as she began to dig her nails on my porcelain skin. Her imagination was getting a hold of her. But he didn't seem dangerous, though. He looked our age, as a matter of fact. He looked normal.

Another man appeared by his side. He had golden colored hair, topaz eyes, and he was beautiful, too. Although the first man, the one with bronze hair, looked younger.

But that beautiful face was a mask.

It all happened too fast. One minute, we were staring at them, and the other, we were in their strong arms. Angela was shrieking, and hitting the honey haired man. I was limp in the arms of the bronze haired one. Angela was always the strongest. She fought and screamed. While I stayed immobile.

"Shut that one up, Jasper. She's giving me a headache," said the youngest one in annoyance. I watched in horror as the one with golden hair, Jasper, hit Angela in the face, leaving her unconscious.

I should have listen to Angela. I should have listen to Charlie and Renee. But I didn't.

And I, along with Angela, would suffer the consequences of my bad decision. We were being taken away by two men. And we couldn't do a thing about it.

Suddenly, without warning, they took off. The wind picked up, small drops of rain falling on us. They ran too fast for a human. And I had never seen such beauty in all my 19 years. And they were so pale! Not even me-the albino-was that pale.

Something about them was wrong.

We came to a stop in front of a huge house. It was dark, huge, deserted house. It was deep inside the forest. No one could hear us if we screamed. And if we tried to escape, we would get lost.

"Enjoy your catch, Jasper," the younger one said with a smirk.

Jasper smelled the air and his dark eyes became even darker.

"They're innocent, Edward." he said with a disturbing smile. The bronzed haired boy named Edward laughed.

"Of course they are. Why do you think I tracked them."

He walked towards the back of the house, leaving Jasper with his smile. Edward opened a wooden door, and it creaked as it opened. He entered and it got very dark when he closed the door. I couldn't even see my hands. My heart quickened, and I looked around in panic.

"There, there," his voice said, filled with amusement, I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

A light was turned on, causing me to shut my eyes for a moment. When I opened my eyes, I looked at my surroundings, and I wanted nothing but to scream in fright. I was in a small room. With gray walls and no windows. Only a bed in the center.

My breathing picked up as he walked towards the bed, resting me there.

"What is your name?" he asked, his topaz eyes focused on mine.

"B-bella," I stammered in a whisper, still looking around. But it seemed that made him angry. He grabbed my face with his cold hands and I couldn't look away.

"Is 'Bella' short for something?" he asked. I hesitated before responding.

"Yes," my voice cracked. "Isabella." He let go of my face and backed away. I thought he was going to leave, but I was wrong.

"Take your clothes off, Isabella," he ordered. I stared at him in panic, knowing what he was going to do. "Take your clothes off, I said," he stated stronger, getting angry.

"Please let me go. I swear I won't tell a soul!" I begged. He let out a growl and came to me. He grabbed my hands in one of his and started to pull my pants off. He was on top of me, and at this point, I was crying and begging.

"Stop! Stop, please!" I screamed as the tears fell. He took my pants and underwear off. Leaving me exposed to him. He licked his lips as he watched me. He brought a hand to my shirt and ripping it off, along with my bra.

"Stop!" I cried out louder. I started to thrash around, to try to break free from his grip. But I couldn't.

"Be still." he growled impatiently. He cupped one of my breasts and squeezed it. Making me cry out in pain. This was something that I had never experienced. The pain as he squished it was too much. He roughly pinched my nipple in between his fingers. This was a different pain. New tears started to build up in my eyes as I was getting mauled by a man that I didn't know.

I should have listen to Angela. I should have listen to Charlie and Renee. But I didn't.

His hand left my breast and I felt the sensation of coldness. Shivering I was as he touched my stomach and down low.

His hand moved to my once innocent part. His cold fingers touching me, making me cry out because of the sudden cold and in discussed.

"I'm your master, little one, do you hear me? You are mine now. Only mine. I'm going to mark you so no other man will dare of going anywhere near you. You're going to call me master from now on. Got that, pet?" he said in a strong voice.

"I'm not your pet, you bastard!" I screamed. His grip on my hands tightened. His cold finger thrust inside of me, making me cry out. This was a different pain.

"What was that you said?" he asked, his finger going in and out without mercy. I couldn't even find my voice to scream. My throat was dry, my heart fast, my vision going blurry because of the tears.

"I can't hear you, pet." he said, his jaw clenched with the impatience.

"F-f-fine!" I said through clenched teeth, trying my best not to scream, knowing that he would increase his movements. "M-master."

"I want you to scream for me, little one. Scream my name. Make them hear you. Make them know that you're mine." he demanded.

A sob broke free from my lips. My legs were shaking, and I felt things that I had never felt before in my body. What was happening to me? What were this sensations overtaking my mind?

"Oh, God, yes, master!" He seemed pleased by that answer. I didn't know the true meaning of what I was saying. I sounded stupid. But this seemed to please him.

"Tell me to go faster, little one." he ordered.

"Faster, master! Faster !" His eyes were shining as I continued my ridiculous cries for him. His devil smile still in place.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked, releasing my hands finally and cupping my breast.

"You, my master! Only to you." I moaned as he kept thrusting his finger in and out.

"Are you ready to give me your innocence, little one?" he asked, his eyes dancing. But I'm sure I really didn't have an option.

"Master," I moaned as he began to tease my nipple. New tears build in my eyes at the thought of losing my virginity this way.

He smiled, pleased. He tore his own clothes off, and I couldn't help but look at his manhood. He was huge! And I didn't know how he was going to fit in me.

Nor did I want to.

He placed himself in my entrance, his topaz eyes on me. His intention was clear. I struggled against him. I was shaking, sobbing, and panting. But most of all, I was terrified.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked, his eyes on mine. I didn't want to say the words. But his look in his eyes warned me other wise.

"Only to you, master." I breathed.

He thrust into me without breaking eye contact. I cried out in the sudden pain. This was a new pain. I closed my eyes and felt my legs shake as he kept his movements. Tears leaving my eyes.

"Cry out for me, little one." he ordered, making me open my eyes.

"Oh, master," I moaned as he kept thrusting into me, tears spilling from my eyes. He kept pounding into my little body. Making me sweat and pant more. I had never in this situation before. I had never been touched before. He repeated his movements for what seemed like for an eternity. Our hips rocking together. Our panting mixing.

He bent his head and grunted as he exploded inside of me in a matter of seconds. My stomach felt very tight suddenly. My legs were shaking, my eyes rolled onto the back of my head because of this strange feeling. I clawed his back, trying to sustain myself. I let out a cry as it finally came.

"You belong to me now, Isabella," he panted in my neck after my release. "Only to me."

"Yes, master." I whispered softer than the breeze.

He started to nibble on my neck. I was panting and felt as if my body had had its life drained completely. I lay limply underneath him. Waiting for him to stop. He plastered wet kisses on my neck and then on my breasts, making me moan at the feeling. The tears were flowing.

"You were wonderful, Isabella," he said, as he looked at me in the eyes. "I'll leave you to sleep now." He got up and put his clothes back on, leaving me on the bed exposed. And I didn't even try to cover up. I continued to cry. I was hurt all over. I heard him close the door. I finally let go, the sobs rolling through my body.

I should have listen to Angela. I should have listen to Charlie and Renee.


	2. Mercy in Darkness

**A/N: **I'm so so _so_ sorry that I haven't updated in _so_ long, but here it is! I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for putting this story on favorites, alerts and those who have read, and reviewed. You make me smile.

And thanks to _HopeStreet_ for beta'ing ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to Stehanie Meyer! :D Also, I do not own the names of the chapters (that will be based on a songs from the "Two Steps in Hell" soundtracks). They all belong to the composers, ect.

Now, on with the show!

**

* * *

Innocent Blood **

**Chapter 2-Mercy in Darkness**

**Bella's POV  
**

**

* * *

I **was hugging something soft.

_Very _soft. It didn't have a particular scent, though. And I was too comfortable to even open my eyes to see what it was. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either.

_So what was I hugging? Was this here last night?_

I can't recall if it was. All I remember was that the room only had a bed in it and that bed was...nothing. Only the sheets that beds have. Nothing more.

I decided I did not care what it was. It was soft, and I felt protected as I buried my face even more into it. I curled up in a ball, my arms tightened around it. My skin was covered in goosebumps. I felt them.

It was so cold here, and so silent.

_Was I going to get out of here? Were there people searching for me and Angela?_

Angela...

_Where was she? Was she hurt?_

So many questions, and I had no answers. I assumed that she was in a situation very similar to mine. It was my fault. I'm the one that made her come with me.

_It's my fault..._

A door was opened, letting in cold air. I cuddled even more. Footsteps were heard then.

At this point, I was shaking, praying that this person would go. Because I knew who it was. And I was terrified of him.

"Wake up." his cold, gruff voice commanded.

I buried my face even deeper into the softness enveloped by my arms and let out a whimper.

_Leave, leave, leave, leave..._

I kept repeating this in my head. My heart accelerated, and my stomach felt as if it was tied in knots. I heard a growl. A sound so animalistic, that made me shudder.

"Wake up, I said," he growled. He was becoming mad and impatient.

"No," I whimpered, pressing myself harder on the object I held in my arms.

He growled again. The protection I felt was gone in a matter of seconds when it was yanked with force from me. I gasped, and opened my eyes in surprise. His eyes were dark and hard. His jaw was clenched, and his chest rumbled with growls. He was angry. No, he was _furious._

"Do not disobey me, girl. That's not very wise," he spat angrily. "I'm your master, and you _will_ obey me. If I say dance you..." he trailed off, waiting for my reply.

And because I was afraid, and because I just could not simply say _no_, I said what he expected me to say.

"I dance, master."

"Good," he said approvingly. "And I won't let that little _slip_ happen again, do you understand?"

I nodded my assent against my will. But that's not the response that he wanted.

"I can't hear you," he said, waiting.

"Yes, master." I gulped, looking into his dark gaze. He was so intimidating. His gaze sent chills down my spine. And his voice made me shrink in the bed.

I looked down to his hand, as something caught my eye. He was holding a pillow. Was _that_ what I was holding? A _pillow_?

That wasn't here yesterday. I was positive it wasn't.

He hissed as I ignored him. His eyes, already dark, getting darker.

I knew that if I wanted to be kept alive, or a least not get beaten up, I should listen to him and do whatever he asks me to do.

Normally, that's how women die in movies - they disobey their captor's orders.

"I-I'm sorry, master, for not obeying you like I should. For not calling you what I need to. And for making you angry because of my stubbornness. I ask for you forgiveness, master." My words didn't take him by surprise. They had the opposite effet. It was as if he knew I was going to apologize.

"You are forgiven, Isabella. I hope you'll be a good pet. If you know what's good for you."

"Yes, master." I replied.

"Good. Now, I'm here to inform you that tonight there will be a gathering here. And you will be attending. With me. I have a dress for you already. It will fit you. You don't have that much skin on you."

That hit a nerve. I made an effort not to frown.

I thought of the dress. How many girls has he captured like this? How many wore that dress before _me_? And Angela, was she going as well?

Part of me wanted her to be there, just so I could see if she was okay or not.

I was caught in my thoughts so deeply that I didn't even noticed when Edward left. And as I looked at the bed, I saw the navy blue dress laid out there.

* * *

He was right. As much as I hated to admit it. He was right.

The dress _did_ fit me.

It was low cut in the front, making my small bust look a little bigger. It fell just underneath my knee. It tied on the back of the neck, leaving my arms and shoulders exposed. I was glad that the high heels weren't, well, _too _high. They were a silver color and the bracelet was silver as well. I left my brown hair loose, and it felt down to the middle of my small back. My lips their natural crimson color.

I didn't know where he got these clothes and accessories. And I didn't really want to know who wore it before me or who they belonged to. I shudder at the thought. The door was opened, and Edward entered to greet me. Well, 'greet' was not the right word. He came to look for me.

"Come." he said. I walked to him and he took my face in his hand.

"When we go up there, you are not going to speak to anyone. You are not going to smile. You are going to be at my side at all times. And if I want you to pleasure me, you will." he spoke in a dangerous tone. Something warned me that if I didn't do as he said, I was in a lot of trouble. So I nodded.

I felt a rush of anger inside of me. I was not anyone's property. I am certainly not_ his _property. And I was mad at myself, too. I hated to feel like this. Not being able to do anything because I was afraid.

We entered a large room filled with a lot of people. And I mean a_ lot_.

All of them were like Edward. Pale, good looking, with a girl by their side. My eyes widen when I saw Angela, on the far end of the room. She didn't see me, however. Jasper suddenly whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. They got up and disappeared behind a door.

My instinct told me to go to her. And just as I was going to make a move to walk to that door, I was stopped by strong hands on my arm.

"What did I say?" Edward hissed in my ear dangerously. I automatically turned to him.

"S-sorry, master." I whispered. He narrowed his eyes and continued to walk us to a table were there were a group of men.

There were girls by their side, some on their laps.

"Hey, Edward! I see you have another one," a male said as we reached the group. Edward started to talk to him, laughing about something. I didn't really paid attention, though. I was too busy looking at the door where Angela and Jasper disappeared into.

Wondering...

* * *

The night continued on. Angela was no where in sight. Nor was Jasper. Edward ordered me to touch him, once or twice. Just so the others could see. It was discusting.

Right now, I was in his lap, while he talked to a group of men. And I was so _tired_. My eye lids closed by themselves every once in a while. But I did my best to stay awake.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked, as I buried my face on his neck.

_Should I say yes? _

"I'm sorry, master," I said, sitting up straight and rubbing my eyes. IHis dark eyes stayed on mine, and I got lost in them. They were so intimidating, and yet, I couldn't look away.

"Gentlemen," he began, keeping eye contact with me. "I'm going to retire now. Have a good night."

He got up, with me in his arms. And I was so sleepy that I didn't really care. And besides, I couldn't really _say_ anything on the matter. The noises and voices faded as he walked. A door was opened, and I shut my eyes even tighter as I knew where he was taking me. Moments later, he placed me on the bed.

He left, without saying a word.

And I was thankful.


	3. River of Tears

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to Stehanie Meyer! :D Also, I do not own the names of the chapters (that will be based on a songs from the "Two Steps in Hell" soundtracks). They all belong to the composers, ect.

**Innocent Blood**

**CHAPTER 3-River of Tears**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

I was wide-awake. I was afraid to close my eyes because I was afraid that my nightmare would come back.

Was it day, or was it still night? I didn't have an answer to that.

I was staring at the far wall, bringing my knees to my chest, the pillow getting squished against my chest. I hugged my knees and rested my chin on one of them. The dress that I wore the night before was resting on the bed, staring back at me. But I tried to ignore it. I tried to ignore the feeling I had when I saw it, wondering if other girls had worn it before me.

_Hey Edward! I see you have another one..._

Those words echoed in my mind. They were the cause of my nightmare.

_Another one..._

If I was another one of his pets...where were the others? I had a good guess, but I didn't want to think of that. Maybe if I was good...he'll let me go?

I hoped so...

"Oh, God," I groaned and buried my face between my knees. "I'm going to die."

"Oh, you're not going to die, Isabella." I looked up as I heard his voice. He was entering the room, a plate in his hands. I swallowed hard at the sight of food. "At least not yet,"

He walked towards me with a grace that I will never possess. His eyes were relaxed, bored even, as he stopped in front of me and handed me the white plate.

"You need to be strong, my pet." he said, eying me.

I looked at the plate in my shaking hands and saw that it was a sandwich. My mouth watered at the sight of it. I took a bite, and quite surprisingly, it tasted good. Edward eyed me, keeping me prisoner under his dark gaze. I suddenly felt like a lab experiment. I continued to eat and felt stronger. When I was done, I was still hungry. I placed the plate beside me, and looked up at Edward.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked as if he could read my mind. I nodded, confused at his concern and at the same time, hopeful.

"Do you want dessert?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His eyes suddenly glistened, smiling mischievously. I hesitated before I nodded slowly.

He smiled unevenly and climbed on bed, never breaking eye contact. I froze. Completely froze. My heart instantly speed, and I felt so nervous. He climbed on top of me, forcing me to lie down. He began to cover my neck with kisses. His tongue trailed from my jaw to my ear.

"Come and get it, little one," he whispered, his cold breath tickling my ear, making me shudder.

Instantly, my breathing came in quick gasps, and I shut my eyes.

Why did I have to say that I wanted dessert? Only you, Bella Swan, would think about dessert .

I was fighting with myself in my mind and didn't even notice when Edward took off his shirt.

"Come on, little one, don't be shy. Don't be afraid to touch," he said in a amused tone.

He kissed the side of my neck, and I felt the blood rushing through my veins quickly. A drop of sweat slid down the back of my neck, and I held my breath as he started to remove my shirt.

"Isabella," he warned as I didn't move. I was limp.

I shut my eyes again and clenched my jaw.

_I have to do this, _I told myself, _if I want to be okay, if I want to get out, I have to do this. It won't be so bad. Maybe I'll surprise myself and I'll enjoy it. Jessica always talk about how good sex is._

I let out a shaky breath and opened my eyes, only to find his staring back into mine, golden and glistening.

_Okay, _I thought, my mind set on what was I going to do.

"Master," I whispered, and began to touch his chest. He smiled unevenly and began to touch my thighs. The lust was noticeable.

His chest was cold and hard. I shivered slightly at the coldness. His hair tickled my cheek as he kept licking and kissing my neck, leaving a cold trail of saliva that soon turned warm. His being between my legs made me blush a lot.

He began to trail his kisses to my chest, then ripping my shirt with his teeth roughly. I gasped at the sudden movement and wrapped my legs around his waist, and he groaned in response. Our panting grew. His kisses and rough movements were leading my own. Making me act like I have never really done before. Soon, I was naked before him, and he was unbuckling his belt.

"You're a good pet, Isabella," he said with a slight smile as he struggled to free himself from his pants. I closed my eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and grunted as he entered me. I covered my mouth as the pain overtook me again. I was still sore from the last time, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Fuck...You're...So..." he trailed off as he thrusted again, groaning and rocking his hips with mine. I held onto his neck tightly as he continued his movements. I was panting, and moaning and whimpering, loving the feelings he cast on me, but at the same time, I wished that it would end soon. He let out a grunt as his orgasm claimed him, exploding inside of me and panting even more. I let out a sigh and held onto his hair tightly as my own orgasm claimed me.

"Dear, God," I gasped and held onto him. He groaned when I exploded on him, he began to kiss my neck again, whispering things that I couldn't really understand. He locked his eyes with mine and caressed my cheek.

"You were wonderful, my little pet," he complimented with an approving smile.

I smiled back.

He stood up and put his clothes back on, taking the plate in his hands as well. I put on my clothes on too and sat on the bed, bringing the pillow to my chest and looked at him lazily, feeling seriously tired. My skin was hot and cold at the same time, still feeling his wet kisses on my throat and his hands touching my thighs.

"I hope you enjoyed today's dessert, Isabella," he said with a smirk. I watched as he left, leaving me once again in this dark hell.

"There's got to be a way to get out of here," I whispered as I looked around the room.

But there wasn't anything! There were no windows here. Only one door, and it was locked. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I had to find Angela. I just had to see if she was okay. I had to-

I jumped, startled as the door opened again. But this time, it was not Edward. It was another young man.

I remembered that face. He was in the gathering.

"Hello, poppet," he smirked as he closed the door. He was sporting a secret grin on his face.

The way he looked at me, made my heart speed. And not in a good way.

I looked at the door, somehow hoping that he would get distracted so I could make a run for it. He followed my gaze and laughed.

"Not a chance, human," he said, walking towards me.

"Get away from me," I warned, my voice shockingly strong. He laughed again.

"Don't be like that," he said playfully, as he walked towards me. His eyes were dark with hunger. I ran towards the side of the bed and brought the pillow to me.

At least I had something to throw, even though it wasn't going to do anything to harm him.

But he was too quick. And I forgot that about the pillow.

He had me in his arms in mere seconds, hovering over me, and touching me. I tried to grip his hands, tried to stop him, but he only laughed as I struggled.

I took a deep breath, getting my lungs ready for the scream.

"Edward!"

He covered my mouth, but I still kept on calling for my master, hoping that he would get here soon. Hoping that he would hear me.

"Shut up," he hissed warningly, getting angry as I didn't stop.

All of the sudden, he stood up straight as the door was opened. I looked at the door and instantly grinned.

He came.

Edward's eyes were black with fury. He was growling, and ready to pounce. He reminded me of a lion ready to kill.

"Allan," Edward growled. "What the _fuck _are you doing in here?"

"Possessive of the human, are we now, Edward?" he laughed. Edward growled, his impatience was wearing thin.

He let out an animalistic growl and attacked Allan. I rolled over in bed and hit the ground, not wanting to get involved.

_Hissing, biting, hitting..._

That's all they did.

Run, Bella! Run to the door! - a part of me screamed. I looked at the door and my eyes widened. I slowly got up, took another look at the men engaged in their fight and ran. I ran, and I didn't look back.

I was out in a matter of seconds. The rain attacking me, the cold wind making me shiver, the forest surrounding me.

Where should I go? I had to think quickly. I could run to find help, but I didn't know where was I. And the forest didn't look inviting. But if I go inside the house, I might come across Jasper…

I groaned and felt something in my throat. I looked back to the house, and let out a whimper as I ran towards it. I had to move quickly. I had to get her out.

"Angela!" I yelled, while I opened random doors.

_Not here, not here, not here..._

Where is she?

I stopped completely when I saw another shut door. I hoped with all my might that she would be in there.

The door creaked as it opened, and there was Angela. Her wrists and ankles were shackled. She was lying in a bed, wrapped in nothing but a blanket. She didn't have her glasses on anymore, and she looked _so pale._

"Angela," I whispered in terror, and felt the tears sliding down my cheek.

Jasper was even worse. "Bella?" she asked in a whisper, turning her gaze to me.

"I came to get you out." Her eyes opened wide.

"No, no, you get out. Find help. I'm trapped here. They'll find you if you don't go now." she stammered, showing me her shackles. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

I continued staring at her. How could I leave her?

"Go!" she said strongly, and I eventually nodded, knowing she was right. It wouldn't be good if I got trapped like she was.

"I'll come back for you," I assured her in a whisper and left.

The cold weather welcomed me again. I was about to take off towards the uninviting forest, when a strong voice stopped me.

"Isabella!" It was him. He spoke angrily. I didn't turn around. I was paralyzed.

I knew that running away now would be something foolish.

He took me by the arm, and I let out a scream.

"How could you even think of running away?" he demanded angrily, shaking me - his dark, cold eyes on mine.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's to late to be sorry," he said, and shoved me over his shoulder and took me back to the room.

"No, please!"

"Shut up," he growled, and my lips turned into a hard line. I fought the tears that were building up in my eyes.

_I failed her...I failed Angela…_

The room was a mess. Allan was on the floor. Dead. I stared at him wide eyed. Then I turned my eyes to Edward as he placed me on the bed.

He was wet from the rain, some of his hair falling over one of his eyes and stained with blood. His clothes were ripped, exposing pale flesh. He grabbed me by the ankle and shoved me to him. I let out a shriek and gasped at the sudden movement.

He put one of shackles on my ankle, and secured the other end to the leg of the bed. Then he put another pair on my wrists.

"Please, no, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-"

"Shut up," he growled again, his eyes dark with fury. "When you learn how to act obediently, I'll remove them. Think of this as a lesson, Isabella." He hoisted the body of Allan over his shoulder as he spoke.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at me, and left.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and started to cry. But the apology was not for Edward. It was for Angela.

_I failed her…_

**

* * *

A/N: **There are posters for my stories :3 You can check them out in my profile. And also_, MarianneNorthmanCullen_ made this little mini posters of Bella's blue dress, the shackles, and the clothing that Bella wore when she was caught. All of that is in my profile :3 Check it out? Thanks!

Until next time!


	4. Black Flowers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, it all belongs to Stehanie Meyer! :D Also, I do not own the names of the chapters (that will be based on a songs from the "Two Steps in Hell" soundtracks). They all belong to the composers, ect.

**A/N: ... **I'M SORRY! I've been really busy! I'm going to play in a piano concert in a couple of months and I've been practicing and looking for songs to play. I've been stressed! And, just right now, I have a nasty cold. I hate it when the weather suddenly changes from sunny and warm to gray, cold and wet! *sighs* Anyway, enjoy :)

Oh, and I made a darkward one-shot, check it out? :)

Beta: HopeStreet

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**CHAPTER 4-Black Flowers**

**Edward's Point of View**

* * *

The fire was increasing by the minute. I stared at the body of the vampire that dared to try to play with my pet as it burned. That's what he deserved and got. Death.

I heard Jasper's thoughts as he ran back to the house. He was thinking about some girl, a girl that I have never seen before, and he smelled like rats. Hunting rats now? What's next, poodles? I frowned at the thought.

"A rat?" I asked in disbelief when he came to view. He shrugged and laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"It was the only thing I found on such short notice," he responded and sat on the ground, watching the fire and the burning body with an eyebrow raised.

_Why did you kill him?_ he asked in his thoughts.

"He tried to rape my pet. Nobody touches my things. He couldn't get away with this," I said as I threw another piece of wood to the fire. "She tried to run away, too. I put shackles on her."

Jasper laughed without humor.

"Yeah, mine tried to escape the first day. I left for twenty minutes, and she was already trying to get out." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I shackled her as well. That way she won't escape. Young girls are so hard to control."

I smirked. "It's better that way, don't you think? They learn to obey you."

We were silent for a while, listening as the wood burned, and frowning as the strong, familiar burn smell filled the air, the scent signaling that a vampire was burning. It wasn't a comfortable smell, if I do say.

My thoughts trailed to Isabella. She's such a stubborn child. And she had the nerve to disobey me more than once and to escape me. But they never succeed. They never leave until I get tired of them. On second thought, they never really leave at all.

I always kill them.

"You should do a threesome," Jasper commented, bringing me back from my trance.

I looked at him, getting angry at his thoughts of sharing my pet.

"I'm never going to do that," I growled, and he laughed.

"Shut up, Jasper," I snapped. He acted like such an idiot sometimes. It was utterly frustrating.

"You don't know what you're missing, Edward." he said and instantly began to have flashbacks. All the images of his having sex with two people made me make a face.

"Damn it! Stop thinking that!" I growled at him,when I couldn't control myself anymore.

Jasper got up. "I think I'm going to pay my pet a visit," he said, and I could feel the lust emanating from him. I returned my focus to the fire, and when I thought of my pet's body, the bump in my pants got tight.

Hell.

"I forgot to tell you," Jasper began, sitting beside me in the living room. I was staring at the far wall, lost in thought.

"What?" I replied, not breaking eye contact with the wall.

"I met a girl while I was hunting. She's part of a clan. They're vegetarians, too."

That caught my undivided attention.

"What clan?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

"The Cullen clan," he replied. "Her name is Alice Cullen, and damn, I have never seen such beauty in my life," he smiled as Alice's face filled his mind. That was the girl he was thinking about earlier.

But I had seen more beauty than her. More beauty than a young female vampire. Isabella was an attractive girl, even more than this Alice, which made me more possessive. Knowing just how many guys she must have had on her tail, how many guys must have kissed those lips. It made me angry.

"I wish I could see her again," Jasper sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what's happening. These…feelings I have building up ever since I saw her." He groaned and got up again.

"I need blood," he confessed. "Is there elk blood here?" he asked desperately.

"In the freezer," I replied in a bored tone. We always had a pack of animal blood in the house in case we got too desperate, like Jasper was. He left quickly, and I could hear the freezer opening and closing, and the noises he made as he drank.

I ignored his noises, thinking about that clan.

A clan here in Forks? That's never really happened before. And they're vegetarians? And I thought Jasper and I were crazy wanting to drink animal blood instead of human blood. Hell, every vampire thought so.

It should be interesting to meet this family. And I wondered how many there were.

"I was a fool to believe. A fool to believe. It all ends today. Yes, it all ends...today…"

I heard Isabella sing softly as I opened the door. And I must say, she had a voice.

She started to hum that same tune again, but when I entered the room, she stopped. She looked at me through her wet eyelashes, and I could see the weakness in her eyes.

"Sing," I ordered, wanting to hear her voice again. Her brows furrowed, and she parted her lips.

"Sing, I said," I demanded again, getting angry, as she didn't obey. She blinked a couple of times, finally grasping what I had ordered her to do.

"What should I sing?" she asked, and I smiled, liking the idea that she wanted to please me.

"Sing what you were just singing before I came down here."

"It's a very short little thing," she warned in a whisper, and glanced at me again. I remained serious, waiting.

She cleared her throat and let out a shaky breath before starting.

"I was a fool to believe. A fool to believe. It all ends today. Yes, it all ends...today," she paused and took a deep breath. "Today's a day…When dreaming…ends..." She glanced at me again as she finished, her voice trailing into a whisper. Her cheeks turned scarlet, and I smiled at her.

"Very good," I complimented. "You will sing for me when I ask you to."

She nodded. "Yes, master."

"You realize that I must punish you for what you did earlier," I stated. Her tired eyes widened.

"What?" she gasped. "But the shackles, I thought-"

"I will not let you get off that easily," I snapped, and started towards her. She tried to back away, but the shackle wouldn't let her move.

"You know better than to run away from me, little one. Are you ready to please me?"

"Again?" she whispered in disbelief.

"What did you say?" I snapped, and she jumped, startled by my tone.

"N-nothing, master." she stammered.

I narrowed my eyes at her and walked towards her. She kneeled in bed, and I stood in front of her.

"Take off my clothes," I command, and with shaky hands, she began to do so. She unbuttoned my shirt and touched my chest when she was done. She trailed her little hand up and stopped just above my heart. She stared at her hand, her eye brows furrowed, and then she gasped. She looked at me with her big innocent brown eyes. Her voice barely a whisper as she asked,

"What are you?"

**

* * *

A/N: **Liked it? Whoever reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter :D And yes, Edward and Jasper are vegetarians, and yes... the Cullens will be here.

Till next time!


	5. Immortals

A/N: Okay, I'm going to put "Bleeding Love" on hold for a while. I can't really work on two stories at the same time. So when I'm done with this one, I'll continue the other one. :) Or at least until I get a writer's block on this one, lol. Enjoy the chapter :)

Beta: HopeStreet

**

* * *

**

**Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

* * *

"What are you?" she repeated in a whisper when I didn't answer.

But how could I answer? Her question had caught me off guard. No pet of mine has ever asked me this.

"I know you're not human," she continued in a whisper, gazing back at my chest.

"Than what am I?" I pressed, my voice strong, not letting her know how surprised I really was. Her breath caught at the sound of my voice.

"I--I don't know exactly," came her soft voice. She was nervous and scared. I could feel it, but she tried to be brave. "I do know that you're not human. I mean y-you're cold…and h-hard." Her cheeks turned scarlet, and I almost chuckled, having an idea about the perverted thoughts she had in mind. "Your eyes change color all the time, and…when I touched your chest, I didn't feel a heartbeat," her voice faded in a whisper, her brows furrowing. She swallowed hard, her breath shaky, as she gazed into my eyes again. "What are you?"

"You're very observant," I stated.

That's not very good. This girl is a threat. She can speak out if someone finds her, but no one will. Nobody goes this deep in the forest.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, a smile curved on my lips, imagining her reaction. She'll be so terrified, and that way, she'll do as I ask without any hesitation. After all, who would say 'no' to a vampire's request without fearing for their own life?

She gulped, her breath picked up, and even though she was scared at the answer, she nodded.

"Well, my little pet, I am vampire," I said and was ready for her screams and terror, but it never came. Her face went bone white, she started to tremble, and her breath came out in quick gasps, but nothing more. Not how I pictured the reaction to be at all. I mean the girl screamed when I asked her to take off her clothes, but when I reveal my true identity…nothing. Unbelievable!

"A…vampire?" her voice nothing but a whisper.

I nodded, gazing back into her eyes, waiting for the screams to come already. I took a deep breath and set my jaw in frustration.

"Why aren't you screaming?" I wondered aloud. "Or frightened?"

"You'll… You'll not hurt me. I know you won't. That's why I'm not scared," she answered me. "If you intended to hurt me, I'd already be dead."

"You're wrong," I corrected strongly, staring back at her coldly. "You're still alive because you're fortunate enough that I like your scent. If not, you would already be dead – like the others."

Her eyes widened at my words, and all the color drained from her face. She shuddered slightly, and I could see goose bumps rising on her pale flesh. Her heart started to beat fast, just like a humming bird's wings, and at last, I saw fear in her eyes. Finally, she was reacting to my unnatural existence. Her lips parted slightly.

"And never say that I can't hurt you, because I can," I warned.

She bit her lip, letting out a shaky breath.

"You--You don't have to be like this," she said, touching the shackle that was on her ankle.

Is this girl seriously trying to tame me?

"Your bravery is nothing but idiotic. Creatures like me do not have a heart or feelings. You will not change me," I stated dangerously, narrowing my eyes at her. "So stop trying."

"But you don't have to be like this! You don't---you don't have to be a dick!" she cried. She gasped, her eyes wide when she realized what she just said. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, fear reflecting in her eyes.

I felt anger grow inside of me for raising her voice at me and for the name she called me. I grabbed her by the jaw so she couldn't turn her eyes from me. She began to pant, whispering, "I'm sorry," over and over again.

"Shut up!" She gasped and trembled at my outburst. "You better learn to control that little mouth of yours," I warned dangerously. "And don't you ever raise your voice at me again, or else I'll cut your fucking tongue out." She whined when I tightened my grip on her jaw for a moment. Then I let her go, and she fell onto the bed, gasping.

I narrowed my eyes at her dangerously, and set my jaw.

"Ready for your punishment?" I asked, without hiding the anger I was feeling. She parted her lips. Her eyes trailed down. She nodded slowly. I could feel her panic.

"You're not going to please me. I'm not in the mood, thanks to you." I said sharply, not hiding my anger. "For your punishment, I will let you go hungry. I'm not going to feed you until you learn." I turned around and left, hearing a soft "Master" uttered when I shut the door loudly.

* * *

"Someone's pissed. Is your pet causing you problems?" Jasper smirked as I joined him in the living room.

"She called me a dick," I growled. Jasper laughed.

"Wow. Girl's got courage, I'll give you that."

"Shut up, Jasper," I snapped angrily.

"She's also very observant," I said after a few minutes of silence.

Jasper's brows furrowed. His face turned serious.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She knows I'm a vampire." Jasper got up from the couch quickly, as if the couch suddenly burned him.

"Did she figure it out on her own?" he asked in shocked.

"No. I told her. But she was connecting the dots. She was bound to figure it out," I said. Jasper's eyes darkened. Jasper has always been very protective. He takes hiding our secret very seriously.

"But it doesn't matter," I assured. "She won't escape to tell someone. She belongs here with me. She just doesn't know it yet."

Jasper relaxed just a little. He was still tense and angry, but he sighed eventually, sitting beside me again.

"I hope you're right," he said, his voice strong.

"Trust me."

We remained silent for some time. Jasper was in deep thought, thinking of that Alice girl. He wondered when he was going to see her again, and he hoped that it would be soon. Jasper knew there was something special about that vampire. The way she hunted down that elk like a beast, the way she didn't care if the blood stained her hair or clothes – female vampires worry about stupid things like that – and the way she almost attacked Jasper when he snuck up at her. I rolled my eyes.

"You're pathetic," I mumbled to him.

Jasper growled lowly.

"Stop listening then," he said with a frown. "And why am I pathetic? Because I think I like her?"

"Yes." I said simply. "You can lust for her and have sex with her, that is the purpose of females, but you can't possibly _think _about _liking_ her like that. We're creatures of the underworld. We can't love."

Jasper's frown deepened.

"What's your problem? I said I_ liked _her, but I'm not thinking about _love_ here," he responded, and got up. "Sure we have human girls to please us, but that's because we haven't found a female that has…" he paused, searching for words. "…that has touched us in a special way. We have never been in love, Edward, but it doesn't mean we can't."

Jasper suddenly got angry.

"And who do you think you are? You can't tell me I can or cannot do. I'm not your fucking pet! Go talk like that to that little whore of yours!"

I got up too, my own anger building up.

"Don't fucking call her that! Do I call your pet names like that, Jasper?" I growled. "And what the hell is wrong with you? You have never spoken of this love thing, and now you're being defensive about it!" I spat out the word 'love' like it was a curse. "You were always fine with the idea of our using humans to please ourselves,. What the hell happened, Jasper? Fuck Alice and get this ridiculous thing over with! You're just lusting for her."

Jasper's anger was growing, much like mine.

Just like the way you are lusting for that human of yours?" he asked suddenly. My eyes widened, anger rushing through me.

"What did you just say?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You heard me," he said strongly. "And I'm out of here. I'm sick of this damn life."

Jasper started towards the door, and I followed.

"Fuck you, then, Jasper! And fuck that bitch, Alice, too," I shouted as he went out through the door. Jasper disappeared into the forest.

"_Fuck!_" I shouted angrily and punched the wall.

* * *

A/N: Let's see what Eddie will do now...


	6. Fight the Darkness

A/N: Today is really not my day. -.- My computer is having technical problems. And it's stressing me out! *sighs*

Enjoy the chapter!

Beta: HopeStreet.

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Bella's POV**

I remember a movie that I saw with my mom not long ago, about a girl that was being locked in a basement by a psycho. The girl had pleaded, thrashed, screamed, and denied his requests-- his orders. And that only made it worse for her. He got angry with her all the time because of her refusal, and so her chances to get out were slim. But she thought of something… something that might be useful for me too. She decided that she could try to tame him. Obey him, seduce him… everything that she could so that he would be blinded by her "love" for him. Because in the end, the guy was alone. He needed to be loved, and she would "give" it to him. However, it was going to be an act, of course. There could be no way she could even think on falling in love with that psycho. So in the movie, she obeyed him, seduced him, and in the end, she did tame him. He didn't let her go of course, but he let her go to a different room inside the house. He got her out of the basement. She thought it was progress, so she kept her act. After all, she was closer to freedom, don't you think?

Through time, and hard work, she finally succeeded. Each time they made love-- no… each time they fucked, she told him lies. She told him she loved him, and that they should run away together. Just the two of them. And try to be happy. Because he never felt loved by anyone, not even by his parents, he believed her. He believed her every time she whispered, "I love you." He believed her every time she called him her lover. He believed her when she had proposed to run away. He believed everything that she said. She succeeded. She tamed him….

So, I thought, what if I did that too? My master isn't stupid. Neither was that man in the movie. He had told her so, he had warned her, too. He would kill her if she were lying. But no, he never did. He loved her.

But that's difference. That was a movie, and this is real life. I can succeed, or I can fail. But you know what? If I fail, fine, I failed, but at least I tried. At least, if he kills me for lying to him, for making him feel like a fool, at least I died trying. I won't die shackled on a bed, sobbing and pleading for my life. I will die trying…

I know something is going on upstairs. The doors were shut loudly earlier, and Edward had been screaming at someone. This made me nervous. He would want to take out his anger on my tiny body. I most likely will pay the price of the rage he's in caused by someone else. I hugged my legs, feeling that familiar sting in the pit of my stomach at my thoughts. Dear God…

I gasped. Wait… This is my chance. I can take advantage of this anger he is most experiencing. I can let him talk to me about his troubles. My mother always told me that I was a good listener. Yes… maybe… just maybe…

All I have to do is wait for him to enter this hell hole…

_Any minute now… He's just taking his time walking… Come on, master. I'm your pet, aren't I? I'm here to distract you. Come on… Any minute now he's going to march up to me and order me to please him and while I'm doing that, I can try to talk to him… Come on… Goddamnit! Enter this room!_ I gasped when the door opened.

Edward was angry. It was reflected in his eyes as he walked towards me. His gold colored eyes looked like silver for a moment as he looked at me. His gaze was frightening. I coward from the thought I had to try to talk to him now. He looked so angry, it was frightening.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped.

"N-nothing," I stammered, looking at my feet now. I started to breath heavily now, and my heart was beating fast in anticipation. Maybe this isn't a good idea. That was a movie, after all. No! I'm not going to stay here and do nothing! I'm going to fight this!

"I-is s-something wrong?" my voice came out shaky. I cursed myself.

I looked at him through my lashes and wished I hadn't. His cold eyes were focused on me. His gaze brought shivers through me.

I took a deep breath. "W-what's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"What? Nothing. You look angry. I-I thought well…" I let my voice die, not knowing what to say.

I was shocked when his hand made contact with my cheek, and I was immediately showered in pain. The bastard slapped me! Hard! I let out a cry and fell onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"You thought?" he demanded.

I could feel my cheek throbbing. Tears built up in my eyes because of the pain. But I had to try…

I sat up straight on the bed, touching my cheek. I blinked back the tears. This was no time to cry.

"I thought that maybe I could take your mind off whatever it is that is troubling you." I lied. I was proud of myself because of the way my words left my lips and my voice didn't crack! They didn't sound like the cheapish lie it was. "I am your pet after all. Isn't that what pets are suppose to do?"

He didn't reply like he normally would have. I was expecting that dead silence. His cold gaze remained fixed on mine, but I didn't break eye contact like I normally would have. I wasn't afraid anymore. Not anymore…

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not in the mood," he said finally, his eyes never leaving mine. In my mind, I commanded myself to seduce him…

I started to crawl to him, and I did not break eye contact. His brows furrowed in confusion for a moment.

Despite being a vampire, he is still a man, so this is bound to work-- at least I prayed it would work.

He didn't jerk away from me when I began to touch his chest. My hand worked its way to his neck, and I caressed his skin. His eyes were cold, but they held confusion. I was going to touch his hair next, but he grasped my wrists in one swift motion.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

_Hell, what should I say? _"I-I'm going to help you, master. I'm going to help you release your--" He pushed me onto the bed.

"Do you think I'm not angry at you for what you called me earlier?" he asked angrily.

_"But you don't have to be like this! You don't---you don't have to be a dick!"_

Is this anger because of me? Will he do something to me now? I tried not to be afraid of him again, but I failed. I was sure that my face was a mask of horror as I stared at him.

What's he going to do now?

"I'm terribly sorry, master, that was foolish of me. You're not… You're not a dick. Please, I'm truly sorry. Punish me if you have to, master." I tried to sound convincing, however…

"You think I believe you?" he chuckled dryly.

"I ask for your forgiveness, and I vow to never speak to you in such a manner again, my master. Please!" For a more dramatic effect, I kneeled on the bed, clapped my hands together, and lowered my head. The shackles were heavy on my wrists.

"Just shut up!" he said and sat on the bed. He looked at the floor, his eyes that gold/silver color again. It looked like those two color combined. It's a beautiful thing, but frightening beyond anything else.

_Do something, Bella, _a part of me said_. If you want to do what that girl did in the movie, you have to do something now. Speak to him._

"Are you okay?" I asked. I leaned back and made a horrible pained expression in anticipation, but he didn't reply. My brows furrowed. What the hell happened up there, anyway? Edward was angry, drowning in it, in a matter of fact, but why did he come down here and not stay up there with Jasper? Wait… did something happened between the two of them?

"Did something happened between you and Jasper?" I asked, and again, I leaned back and made a face in anticipation of Edward's response.

"Don't you know what 'shut up' means?" he snapped in a harsh voice. _Obey him…_

But I couldn't stop now. I had to take advantage of this!

_You're going to get yourself killed if you keep pushing him, _a part of me said-- the responsible, logical part of me.

I know what I am going to do next may cause my death. I know that it's reckless, stupid and dangerous, but I have to try.

I rested both of my palms of either side of his shoulder, testing him. He growled, but nothing more. I got closer to him. No reaction. Then I did the most reckless thing yet, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. For a monster, he smelled nice. But this silence and this little progress I thought I was making didn't last long, though.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped, getting up. His eyes were still that gold/silver color. They were furious.

"I was… I was…"

I thought he was going to slap me again, but he just growled.

"Just_ shut up_, and don't come near me until I say you can. Do you understand?"

I nodded, fear growing inside of me by the tone he used. He left the basement quickly. His footsteps were nearly thunderous. He was angrier now.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

I was tired and hungry. I haven't bathed in two days. I felt uncomfortable. I had sex hair, and I smelled bad. My mouth tasted bad too, and I had to go to the bathroom so badly!

"These _stupid_ things!" I cried as I shook the shackles that were on my ankle. "_Ugh!_"

I was so damn stressed. I missed my parents and my friends, and the thought of Angela and how she was doing didn't make it any better. I had the urge to cry now. Will I ever get out?

Edward came in after a few minutes, and I quickly wiped away my tears. I hated the thought that he saw me crying.

"What--?" I gasped when he got on the bed and hovered above me. His hair tickled my forehead. I noticed that his eyes weren't gold/silver anymore.

"You know what?" he smirked.

"What?" I gulped, feeling my heart start to beat fast.

_The change of mood…_

"You're much better than that friend of yours," he said. My brows furrowed. What is he talking about? What does he mean? My insides clenched in fear.

He laughed darkly. "Your skin is softer, for instance," he said, running his hand on my thigh. "And you smell better, and you cry out for me much faster."

Anger rushed inside of me, but also disgust. I fought the urge to slap him.

"Did you have sex with her?" I asked between gritted teeth, referring to Angela.

"I did. You see, that pussy, Jasper, left for a female he met. He left your poor friend behind, and I didn't want her to feel lonely. He won't miss much, though. She's not that good."

"You sick--" _No! Don't get him angry! Play with him! Remember your goal!_

How can I? He just raped my best friend! I was so busy having this argument with myself that I didn't noticed when he began to take off my sock.

_You can't get him angry, you have to try and tame him, Bella. Remember your goal!_

That was not the responsible, logical part of me speaking. I was so pissed off. Tears began to build up in my eyes. I felt uncomfortable and disgusted with myself. I was letting this… this fucking psycho touch me like it was…

"There, there, don't cry. You're still mine. She meant nothing," he shushed. I looked at him in shock. Something was wrong. This wasn't his usual behavior.

"I have missed your little body too much. Why don't you please me now, Bella?"

_Obey him, seduce him…_

But this isn't right! Something is wrong!

"Are you denying me?" he asked in a low growl because I hadn't move.

_Say no!_

"No!" I said quickly, just a little too loudly. He smirked. "I was just…"

He lowered his head to my neck. I shivered as his tongue licked my skin.

"You were just what?"

I can't do this. Angela is in pain. She's probably crying her eyeballs out. Edward raped her! How can I ignore that?

"Get off me," I whispered strongly. Edward stopped his movements. I heard him growl.

_What are you doing!_

"Get _off _me!" I shouted and pushed him. Edward's eyes returned to that silver/gold color.

_You can't do this! Think of Angela!_

I _am_ thinking of Angela. That's why I pushed him, I argued with myself.

_Do you want to die? You can't die. You won't save her if you do. Think of this, you get out and look for help. You can save her! First, you have to tame him. You have to reach out to him in a way that no one else can!_

I hated myself for agreeing with the not-responsible part of me. My goal is to get out so I can find help. Therefore, I have to do this. Even if I wasn't going to like it one bit.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, fighting the urge to cry again. I hated myself right now. "But we can't have sex. I think I have my period." This wasn't a total lie. I had completed my menstrual cycle before being taken captive. Edward's anger decreased.

"I would lick it off, but that dead blood is not appealing to me." My insides curled up again. That's disgusting! His eyes were still that gold/silver. I wondered if he was still angry.

"Come, I'll bathe you." He got off the bed as he spoke. His voice was harsh now. "You have to be clean for me."

* * *

A/N: The movie that Bella is talking about is called "Summer's Moon". Ashley Green is in it. I loved that movie :3

Thank you for reading! Till next time!


	7. He who brings the Night

A/N: You guys don't know how thankful I am for all the kind words you guys send me =D Every single review is cherished, and brings a grin on my face, XD For those who rec my stories, you don't know excited I am! ^o^ Words cannot describe how I feel!

Thank you guys for all your support you give me, and the stories! ='D

_For those of who are wondering about the Cullens and Jasper?_ Don't worry, they will be here soon! Yes, the Cullens are vegetarians, but they will be a tad different from the canon Cullen. But you're all going to love them!

Beta: HopeStreet

Enjoy! =D

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

**

* * *

H**e took off a silver chain that he had been wearing around his neck, and I saw two small silver keys hanging from it. My eyes locked on the keys.

_The keys to the shackles! _I screamed in my head as he grabbed me by the ankle, a little too roughly, and unlocked the shackle. The shackle tumbled off the bed quickly. The weight that was on my ankle vanished, that cold, hard metal was gone. I felt relieved. I eyed the key as Edward took both of my wrists and unlocked the shackles that enveloped them. If only I could get a hold of those keys…

"Well, get up!" he ordered strongly, setting the shackles to the side of the bed. I flinched at his tone.

_Someone has mood swings, _I thought bitterly.

I moved slowly towards the edge of the bed and placed my bare feet on the cold ground. I stood up slowly, but I quickly had to sit back on the bed. I felt so weak, and my head spun from standing up, even though I did it slowly because I had expected I would be dizzy.

_Well I haven't eaten anything in a while._

"I can't get up. It hurts," I whined, frowning slightly as I rubbed my stomach.

"Try again. _Now!_" he ordered. I clenched my jaw, but tried again just because I knew I had to stay on his good side. I groaned in pain and sat back on the bed, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I whispered. I was terrified to look at him.

"You're too weak," he said coldly, his tone held anger and impatience.

I didn't speak, nor did I look at him. But I had to, however, when he took me in his arms suddenly. I looked at him in utter shock. I thought he was going to make me get up anyway and walk, but no. He picked me up.

Edward didn't say another word as he walked out of the basement. I buried my face on his chest as we came outside. The sun was shining rather brightly on this tiny town, something that rarely happened here. And after being in the darkness for so long and then coming out during such a bright day, I was blinded. Edward, despite wearing a black, tight, long sleeve shirt, was exposed to the brilliant sun. And then I wondered, _Don't vampires get burned by the sun? _I glanced up and gaped at him. His face and neck looked as if it were covered in a million diamonds! His hair looked even more beautiful under the brilliant sun. But that all vanished, however, when he entered a dark house.

Vampires sparkle in the sun? Amazing!

His gaze was fixed ahead as he walked. I knew he knew that I was staring at him– more like gaping– but he never met my eyes. I was thankful, though, I didn't want to see his cold eyes. Even the thought of it was terrifying. I looked around the room I had now entered. I was in a blue bathroom. The bathroom, as I had expected, didn't have a window. Not even a small one. The walls were a very light blue, and the curtain surrounding the pearl-colored tub was a deep blue. The towels were blue and white. Everything was blue and/or white. The combinations and decorations looked truly beautiful, and I couldn't help but wonder, did they decorate this bathroom? What if they didn't? My breath caught in my throat, and I became nervous. What if this house actually belongs to one of their past victims'? My insides curled up even more now.

Edward sat me on the counter and turned to the tub without a single glance at me. I looked at him in wonder as he took the shower curtain in his hand roughly. I jumped when he pulled the curtain, breaking the rod that held it. I could tell he was still angry by the way he pulled the curtain.

He put the stopper in the drain and ran the water. He stared at it for a moment, and then he turned to me. His cold eyes stared at my brown ones now. He didn't move or speak– he just stared. I was beginning to grow uncomfortable under his cold gaze, and I'm sure he noticed.

My heart started to accelerate, and I couldn't help but to open my mouth in shock and in pure horror when he began to take off his black shirt, not breaking eye contact with me.

_Dear God, no! Don't tell me he's…_

He took off his black shoes, and his socks, and then he unbuckled his belt. All the while, I stared at him in pure shock; my heart was practically in my throat! He took off his pants and stood before me in only his boxers. I brought my legs together tightly without breaking eye contact as he took a step forward.

"You silly girl," he chuckled darkly as he walked towards me with a sick grin. My nervousness grew when he began to caress my cheek.

"There, there," he shushed. I tried to control my heavy breathing, but I just couldn't. His hands trailed to the hem of my skirt, and my nervousness spiked. I was trembling; I couldn't help it. My face was burning as his hand disappeared under my skirt, feeling humiliated and knowing what he was looking for and what he was going to do any minute now. And he did. I bit my lip and held back as his fingers touched my core. I wanted to close my eyes and pretend this was all a nightmare. That any second now, I was going to wake up in my bed in Charlie's house. That I would wake up to the sound of the rain and the smell of wet dirt. That smell that I missed so much now, in spite of my dislike of anything cold or wet. His dark chuckle brought me back from my thoughts of home, rain and the smell of dirt. His dark chuckle brought me back to reality to this ever-lasting nightmare. My hands balled in fists at my sides as he continued to explore my body.

"No, not right now," he murmured, more to himself than to me. I released the breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding when he took his hand out from under my skirt. He licked the fingers that were exploring me as he smiled. I frowned horribly.

He started to hum a song then, and I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. It was a sick, twisted song. The way he hummed sent chills down my spine. The song was twisted and psychotic, just like him. He continued to hum, now with a sick smile on his face. He took off my shirt, leaving me in nothing but my bra and skirt. He kept on humming as he unclipped my bra. I covered up my breasts quickly, feeling uncomfortable, and feeling the heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment. He looked at me and shook his head in disapproval as he saw me cover up. He never spoke; however, he was still humming that haunting song. He took my hands and set them at my side. My face was burning furiously as he licked his lips and went to take off my skirt. After a few agonizing minutes, I was naked on top of the counter in the bathroom, watching him anxiously as he went to the already filled tub and turned off the water. He came to me then, still humming, and took me in his arms. I gasped as the hot water made contact with my skin as he sat me in the tub. I closed my eyes, gasping as this seriously hot water covered me. It burned me, but it felt so good on my dirty body. I opened my eyes quickly when he pushed me forward, and my eyes widened when he joined me in the tub. He sat behind me, and then he pulled me against his body. I felt his manhood pressing against my bottom, and I bit my lip, feeling nervous all over again.

He was still humming as he poured water on my shoulder. I was relieved to see that his intention was just to bathe me, not something else, or at least that's what he seemed to be doing. I closed my eyes and let him pour water on my body. I rested my head on his shoulder, and his little tune sounded perfectly on my ear. I could just picture him with his sick smile as he hummed and poured water on me, his eyes dark and twisted in mischief as he looked at me, and his hands just wanting to touch me.

I've learned things about him in my time here. First, he's a mental vampire. Second, he's bipolar, it seemed. Third, he doesn't like it when I disrespect him. Fourth, he likes to be in control. Fifth, he has such a deep gaze that it seemed as if his eyes were piercing right through me. And last, but certainly not least, he has a temper. A bad one.

"You lied to me," he said suddenly, bringing me back from my thoughts. His voice was sharp. I dared to open my eyes and look at him, panicking slightly. _What did I lie about?_

"Excuse me?" I asked in a whisper, fearing his answer. Wondering if he would get angry that I wasn't paying attention to him. I looked at his eyes, seeking an answer. His eyes were narrowed, and thankfully, they were not that silver/gold color. That's the sign that he was furious. But he wasn't angry, because they were just gold now. A dark gold.

He kept pouring water on my body as he answered. "You said that you had your period, you do not."

"I-I thought I did. I'm sorry," I said sheepishly and prayed that he would let this go. And luckily, and damn surprisingly, he did.

"Rest your head on my shoulder like you had it," he ordered. I did it quickly and looked at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. "Close your eyes." I closed them.

He began to hum the same song again, which made me shiver. I could feel goose bumps raise on my skin, in spite of being under hot water. He began to run his hand on my thigh. Up and down, up and down, up and down. My breath hitched a little. I was expecting him to do something else, something like what he was doing to me when I was sitting on the counter, but he never did. He just continued this movement.

"You know? I have never tasted human blood. I have always tried to resist. I didn't want to become a vampire gone mad for bloodlust and then get killed by the Volturi." _The what?_ "So that's why I settled for animal blood. But yours… it tempts me." He placed his lips on my shoulder. I shuddered. He trailed kisses up to my neck. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart beat frantically. His cold lips were on my ear now.

"I wonder how it will taste. I wonder how my fangs will feel as they pierce through your soft, warm flesh. I wonder if you'll moan as I suck your blood." His cold breath tickled my ear. I let out a shaky breath. The hand that was on my thigh went around my waist, and the other one cupped my right breast. I gasped as he groped it. "I wonder if you'll be in full _ecstasy_."

_The way he spoke, it turned me on, I swear!_

He chuckled darkly, and his lips planted a kiss on the side of my neck were my pulse was pounding. "But I'm not going to settle on wondering anymore, Isabella. I want answers."

I started to pant heavily, groaning slightly in anticipation. I was terrified now. He was going to suck my blood! _What if-what if I turn into a vampire? What if those legends are true then… I don't want to become a vampire!_

He began to hum that tune again, licking the side of my neck. I heard him take a deep breath, and felt him open his mouth. I could feel the tip of his fangs on my neck and I… _I can't take it!_

"No!" I cried loudly and got away from him as if his skin had burned me. His gold eyes turned black instantly.

"Are you denying me, little pet?" he asked angrily. I was shaking at this point. "Come here you little-" he pulled me back to him, and this time…this time I screamed. I didn't scream for help, because I knew no one would hear me, I just begged him not to do this. Tears began to well up in my eyes as he gripped my hands with one of his and with the other, he started to take the wet hair out of my neck roughly, exposing hot flesh.

"No, no, please!"

He didn't respond to my plea. He just gripped my hands tighter and sunk his fangs in my neck quickly. I gasped, wide-eyed, in shock. A horrible noise left my mouth as I looked up at the ceiling, listening as he sucked. The pain… the sharp pain that went through me. It felt as if I just got stabbed by a knife. _It hurts…So much… _I started to wheeze and felt a thick line of wetness slide down my neck as he drank. I knew what that was, it was my blood. _It hurts… _He pulled back after a few seconds, breathing heavily.

"Wonderful," he panted, "simply mouthwatering."

I dropped my head and let my hair fall over my eyes. I looked at the water numbly, and it was turning a soft pink as my blood tinted it. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see it. _The wounds… they're aching… _I felt tears build up in my eyes.

He licked the wound his fangs had made, and I was limp.

"Your blood is wonderful, my dear pet. I'm so glad that I found you," he whispered in my ear. He pulled me back to his chest again and turned my head back to look at him. He did this with so much force that the back of my neck began to hurt.

"Open your eyes," he demanded. I opened them, but I could not stop the tears. His face was inches from mine. His fangs were red and coated with my blood. My blood dripped from the tips of his fangs, and some drops fell on my cheek. He leaned to me and planted a kiss on my lips. My eyes widened in surprise, but also in disgust. His lips were covered in my blood. Hell, I was tasting my blood right now as his lips hovered my own. When he pulled back, I felt the red liquid on my lips, but I didn't wipe them. I continued to remain limp, unable to move. _Why can't I move?_

He started to hum that haunting song again as he moved my head so it was resting on his shoulder again. I closed my eyes as he took my wrist and licked the skin there too. I knew what he was going to do after that, so I prepared myself mentally. I didn't react when his fangs pierced my skin, nor did I even whine because of the pain. I just remained still, enduring the pain and listening to him as he sucked my blood, feeling my tears sliding down my cheeks.

* * *

A/N: Whoever reviews will get a **teaser** for the next chapter! =D You guys didn't see that coming did you? x) And if you want to _hear the song _that Edward hum's to Bella, it's up in my profile as "Bella's lullaby". Which now it is! ^.^

Thanks for reading!


	8. Endless Night

*peeks head in slowly* Hey, guys! Hope you all are doing good and enjoying the summer! :D My summer's been wet and cold, so I can't go to the beach -_-

Hey, do you know what movie I watched yesterday? "Remember Me". Guys... I cried. I really did. The movie has touched me, and has _done_ something to me that I can't explain it. It impacted me! I'm going to buy it tomorrow if I get the chance. I'm watching it right now, btw! It's on the part where Tyler's in his dad's office. Yeah, the ending. God... I'm already getting teary eyes. If you haven't watch it, DO! It is highly rec!

Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV **

**

* * *

I**sabella was motionless. I was expecting her to keep fighting, but she didn't. And I, for one, was thankful. This silence was beautiful. Her pulse throbbed beneath my lips as I sucked her delicious blood. The taste was heavenly. It was rich, sweet, filling. I have never tasted human blood. I have always resisted the call to human blood ever since I saw a vampire mad with bloodlust get killed by the Volturi. But this girl… This is girl was different. Her blood held me. I would kill for blood like hers.

I pulled back and licked the wounds my fangs had made, and as I licked her, my eyes trailed to her neck. I looked at the pulse point on her neck and saw the other wounds. I wanted nothing more than to sink my fangs into her porcelain skin once more, but I knew that I had drunk too much of her already. Isabella was looking to the side; her eyes were blank. There was no fear, no anxiety, no panic, no sadness… Nothing. Just blankness. I breathed in her scent as much as possible and then stood up from the tub. Isabella lay limp in my arms. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I could feel her tremble, and I could imagine she must be afraid, but she didn't show her emotions. I sat her on the counter as I removed the drain stopper. I started to hum the same song I had been humming to her earlier as I wrapped a blue towel around myself and then another around her. I left the bathroom messy, not wanting to waste time on cleaning. Isabella was silent and calm, something that I had never seen. I had to cherish this moment. In the hallway, I left a trail of water as I walked. My footsteps marked the wooden floor, and Isabella's soaked hair was a cascade of dripping water. I walked into my room and laid her limp body on the bed. The comforter started to get wet, but I could not care less. I needed her here. I needed her scent here. Even if it was only for a while, I had to have it.

I sat on the bed beside her only to find her already asleep. The wounds on her neck called to me. Her pulse echoed in my ears, and when I saw the vein on her neck, I licked my lips. I lay beside her and cradled her in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and entwined our legs. Her neck was exposed to me now. I smiled darkly and began to hum the song– the song that from now on would be her lullaby. I traced my fingernail on her soft skin and scratched her neck a little. Just enough so blood could pour out from the cut. As I hummed her song, I began to lick the thick line of blood that flowed from the cut on her neck as I thought to myself that this girl would _never _leave my house.

**Bella's POV **

I sat up on the bed quickly when I opened my eyes, but the sudden movement made me dizzy. I started to breathe in deeply, resting my forehead between my knees and closing my eyes. This was a technique that my mother had taught me. It was supposed to help me when I felt dizzy. However, my little technique was cut off short when my neck and wrist began to throb wildly. I looked at my wrists, and my eyes widened when I saw two little holes. That's right. He bit me! I remembered the pain he cast upon me when he did. The sharp, tip of his fangs as they pierced in my skin. No, there was no ecstasy. I didn't moan like he had wondered… I was only in pain.

I wonder if he got angry? Then another thought filled my mind, one that brought fear.

What if I turn into a vampire now?

Fear stoked through me quickly as I studied the bite mark on my wrist. I don't feel different, though. Is the change slow? Does it take time for the bite mark to take effect? I closed my eyes, overwhelmed by my fear.

"Oh, my. Can you hear yourself, Bella?" I laughed without humor at these questions_. I'm not turning into a vampire,_ I insisted. But I was still afraid though, even if I wasn't going to. But something that I just realized scared me. My master has bitten me.

What if he liked my blood so much that he'll want to use me as a blood bank? What if he didn't like it? Will he kill me now?

I groaned and took a fistful of the bed sheet in frustration. My eyebrows furrowed as I felt the material.

_What…? _

It was soft. It wasn't rough as the one I was sleeping on yesterday. I realized that the mattress wasn't as hard either, it was so soft, and there was something on my bare legs, something soft as well.

Wait… Bare legs? Soft bed?

I also felt my hair on my naked shoulders as I leaned forward to touch whatever it was that was on my legs. Naked shoulders? Something's off.

_Where the hell am I? And what am I wearing?_

I made an effort to open my eyes, even though I was afraid of what I would find. First, I looked down at myself to see what the crap I was wearing. I had nothing but a blue towel wrapped around me. I looked at my legs to see what was over them and found a comforter draped on them. I never had a comforter; I only had a pillow.

Where am I?

I looked around this unfamiliar room, panicking. The room was dark. I couldn't see very well what was in it. But what did catch my eye, however, was the window on the wall beside me. The moon was covered by clouds, it seemed, because no light entered the room. But it also could be because the dark curtain blocked the light of the moon, if there was a moon exposed.

"Where am I?" I asked in a whisper to no one in particular. Wait… I looked at my wrists and smiled. I don't have the shackles! My eyes trailed on to my ankle. No shackle!

_This is your chance!_

But what if he's around the house? He wouldn't just leave me in this room without being shackled. But what if he did? Where is he?

I waited silently on the bed, alert to any sounds that would indicate that someone was in the house. I didn't hear a thing.

"Fuck it!"

I got off the bed slowly and walked slowly towards the door. My heart was pounding in my chest as I placed my hand on the doorknob, and when I attempted to open the door, I found it was locked. Crap, the doorknob creaked!

_Crap, crap, crap!_

This is such an old house! I waited anxiously to see if I would hear any heavy footsteps, signaling that someone was coming, but no one ever came. I let out the breath I was holding. I fished for the lock to open it, but it needed a key to open.

"What the _hell_?" I whispered in utter frustration.

_Damn it! _I ran a hand through my hair and looked around the room. I knew the clock was ticking and something told me that I had little time left to find a way to get out. My eyes locked on the window as my eyes searched through the room.

_The window…_

I walked quickly to it now, but I made sure my footsteps were light. I moved the curtain out of the way to look for the window lock and bust it open, but it didn't have one. The window was sealed. I was trapped in this room.

"Did you seriously think I was going to leave you in here without locking everything?" My eyes widened, and my body stiffened at the sound of his voice. My heartbeat echoed in my ears as I heard his heavy footsteps.

Crap.

"Exactly what were you going to do? Even if you made it out of the house, you're trapped. You would have to know the forest very well to know how to escape from it. And we're very _deep _into the forest." His voice was sharp, but it didn't hold anger.

I gasped and panicked when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his hair tickling my cheek.

"You will never get out of here, Isabella. Not ever. You're mine," he whispered. I began to tremble now. "Your innocent blood is too sweet to let go."

He began to hum that song again, and I shivered. He laughed darkly when I did, but still kept humming that tune. He began to back away, not letting go of me. My heart was pounding so hard that I was sure it would soon burst out of my chest. I gasped when he suddenly sat us down on the bed, his arms locked around me. I waited anxiously for him to do something. The suspense was killing me!

"You smell so good when you're afraid, you know," he whispered on my shoulder.

He laid us down on the bed, but he shoved me underneath him. He started to take my hair off my shoulders, as he began to hum again. My eyes widened, and I didn't know if I was panicking or if I was frightened as I looked at his eyes. They were red. They were blood red! The color was frightening. How did they become like this?

"Y-your eyes…"

"Yes, they're red. Much like that sweet liquid that runs through your veins," he replied and looked down at me. He smiled darkly, and I swallowed hard, putting myself together for what I was going to ask next.

"Will I… Will I become a…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

He laughed bitterly. "Of course not. Do you think that a single bite will turn humans into vampires? Please."

I felt relief wash all over me instantly. I wonder how did they turn into vampires? Does it take more than one bite? How many then? Or does the human have to drink vampire blood, like in that movie I saw with Jessica and Angela. What was the name again? Oh, right, '_Interview with a Vampire'_.

And I wonder if Edward was a human before he became a vampire. And if he was, was he this cruel? Or was he nice? Does your personality change when you become a bloodthirsty beast?

"I brought you something," he said suddenly and got up from the bed. I sat up straight and watched as he walked towards a dresser to take something out of a drawer, then he threw it at me. The black material hit my face, and I frowned, looking up at him.

"That was Jenny's," he said as he looked back at me. He smiled in a sick way and shook his head. "She didn't last long, though. She was very weak. Shame though, she was good."

_Jenny? _I looked at the clothing in pure horror. These clothes… belonged to someone? I threw them to the ground as if the material had burned me. Edward's eyes turned black with fury.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put that on now," he shouted.

"I-I'm not going to wear that!"

_Obey him, Bella!_

To hell with that! I'm not going to wear something that belonged to a dead girl. The thought brought shivers through me and twisted all my insides.

I gasped when he grabbed me by my jaw and pushed me onto the bed. His eyes were sharp as he looked at me. I could see that he was furious.

"You _will_ wear that, and you _will_ obey me," he hissed dangerously at my face. I could hear him growl. I nodded nervously, letting out a whimper. His grip on my jaw was too tight. He jerked me back and stood up straight.

"Take the clothes, and change. _Now_!"

I nodded through clenched teeth and picked the clothes up from the ground. It was a black, buttoned shirt and a denim skirt. A very _short_ denim skirt. Hell, Jenny, no wonder Edward picked you.

"What are you waiting for? Change already," he ordered strongly as he leaned against the wall beside the window. I looked up at him, and his red eyes were watching me. I quickly looked down, however, when I met his frightening gaze. I stood from the bed, turned my back to him, and took off the towel. I did not want him to see me change, even though he has seen me naked before. It was still uncomfortable for him to stare at me while I was exposed.

"No, no. Don't turn your back on me," he growled. I put the shirt on quickly before turning back to face him. I felt humiliated as he looked at me hungrily as I put on the skirt. I had no bra nor any other underwear under this, and that thought just made me nauseous, knowing that he liked it.

"Bed. Now," he ordered and began walking towards me.

"P-please, I'm weak already. Y-you took a lot of my blood."

"You think I care?" he laughed. Then he turned serious and pointed towards the bed with his chin. "Bed."

As I lay on the bed again, already a nervous wreck at the thoughts of him pounding into me without mercy, he climbed on top of me. I quickly grabbed a fist full of the quilt as he began to lift my shirt. He didn't take off my– no…Jenny's shirt, the thought made me nauseous again, however, but he had me exposed to him. He bent down, and I gasped and arched my back when he licked the skin of my left breast just above the nipple. He took my wrists in one of his hands and brought them above my head, pressing them tightly against the pillow. Then, without warning, he bit my breast. I let out a cry of pain and surprise, as his fangs pierced my skin. There was a split second of pain at first, but then the pain somehow… vanished, something else taking its place. Something different. I began to breathe deeply and started raising my hips and rubbing my legs with his. My insides were beginning to curl up, and I was confused.

Why is my body reacting like this? What am I doing?

"_I wonder how it will taste. I wonder how my fangs will feel as they pierce through your soft, warm flesh. I wonder if you'll moan as I suck your blood." His cold breath tickled my ear. I let out a shaky breath. The hand that was on my thigh went around my waist, and the other one cupped my right breast. I gasped as he groped it. "I wonder if you'll be in full ecstasy."_

Ecstasy…

_Is this it? Is this what I'm feeling?_

Oh, hell no! No, no, no! What is _wrong _with me! I gasped, yet again, when he began to lick the fresh wounds his fangs had made on my breast, his tongue doing wonders to my nipple now. I tried my best to hold in the moan that wanted to escape my throat, but I failed miserably. He laughed darkly, amused as I moaned, and his eyes turned to me for a split second. I noticed that his eyes were a glowing red now. They were red, yes, but this time they glowed. Every time he drinks my blood, his eyes turn darker shade of red, it seemed.

"Do I turn you on?" he asked in a chuckle.

"Fuck you," I mumbled through gritted teeth. I thought he was going to slap me or get angry, but he just laughed. Amused.

"Your mouth says 'no,' little one, but your body says 'yes.'"

I groaned as he licked my nipple again, already feeling as if my insides were suffering from a storm. My vision was wild. Everything in the room spun around. There was sweat on my forehead, and I started to get light headed. I closed my eyes, hoping to straighten out my vision.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I felt him let my wrists go and heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. I knew what it was. I knew what he was going to do as he lifted my skirt.

I heard him claim me as his and then felt him as he began to pound inside of me. I cried out and opened my eyes. My vision was blurry with unshed tears. He kept thrusting and thrusting, and I tightened my grip on the quilt. I was panting heavily, and so was he, as he kept with thrusting. I shuddered when he exploded inside of me after a few minutes.

"You're mine," he whispered as he bowed and rested his head on my breasts. He was still inside me, I realized, but I was suddenly too weak to even speak, to even fight. As my vision started being taken over by black and blue dots, I heard him hum that haunting song again and felt his fingers touch the wounds on my neck. Then everything went black.

**

* * *

A/N: **Poor messed up Bella... Anyway, the pic of B's clothes are up in my profile. Thanks to _MarianneNorthmanCullen_ ;)

P.S You have to hear the score of the movie too. It is breathtaking T.T


	9. Infinite Legends

Here's another chapter ;) Hope you enjoy it!

There is important information on this chapter, so read carefully!

Beta: HopeStreet

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

When I had woken up, I was greeted by my master Edward, a vampire. He was lying beside me on the bed, his hand on my hair. His eyes bored.

"I'm going to reward you for being such a good girl," he said, a curved smile graced his lips as he got up from the bed, and I tensed, just from the way he smiled and thoughts of what my 'reward' could be. I stayed motionless on the bed, however, as I watched him stretch his body, trying to remember what just happened. Why had I passed out? I remember that he bit my breast-pervert-and then, I started to pass out. But the question is, Why did I become unconscious? Was that the effect I suffered from the loss of blood? Maybe that's why. No wonder he bit me three times today, even if he never drank that much blood, but still.

Edward looked at me and narrowed his eyes when he saw my limp form; perhaps he was curious as to why I was not questioning him like I normally would have. I kept his dark gaze, letting him know that I wasn't scared. Truth was, I was numb. I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I didn't feel the fear creeping inside of me as he stared at me with a dangerous look on his face. I wasn't nervous, nor panicked, nor scared… I was numb.

"Master, may I use the bathroom?" My voice was emotionless.

Edward seemed pleased that I asked for his permission. He must be full of pride.

"You see? It's not hard asking your master for things, now is it?" he asked, a smile of triumph on his lips. "I'm glad that you're learning, Isabella."

He turned his back to me and walked to the door, but when he realized I wasn't following him, he looked at me over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"

I nodded, even though he wasn't looking directly at me to see my nod. I got up from the bed and clung to the lamp that was on the bedside table, getting my balance straight. I heard his impatient sigh as I took my time to walk to him. I tried to walk faster, but my eyesight was fuzzy, and my balance was worse than ever.

When I reached him, he rolled his eyes and opened the door with a key that he took out from his pocket. He showed me where the bathroom was, and as I got in and closed the door, I realized that the bathroom was beside the room that Angela was being held. I wasn't going to go busting into that room, knowing that would be foolish, but at least I knew that I was closer to her now. My being upstairs and not in that basement… I wonder if he'll let me stay up here. Is my plan working already?

"Hurry up!" he said, as he banged on the door.

"I'm coming!" I called back and forced myself not to stick out my tongue like a five year old. When I finished up, I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward leaning against the wall, his arms across his chest and wearing a look of impatience. When he saw me coming out, he murmured something that I didn't catch, and he grabbed me by the arm. He took us back to the room and locked the door again. I walked towards the bed, and lay on my back, looking at the ceiling.

"How do you become a vampire?" I wondered out loud, not looking at him.

"Why do you want to know?" His voice was rough, but he sounded as if he wasn't expecting this question.

"I'm just curious," I explained. "I have never met a… one of your kind before." I can't even say the word 'vampire' out loud. The word gets stuck in my throat. Edward laughed darkly.

"A _vampire_?" His voice, once rough, now amused. "You can't even say it, can you?"

I remained quiet. He was right, and I didn't want to let him know, but, nevertheless, my silence was enough for him to know that he was right.

"Can't you just tell me?" I snapped as I heard him laugh again, feeling blood rise to my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Watch your tone," he warned, his voice harsh now as he sat on the corner of the bed. I looked at him and found that his eyes were guarded. It was clear that if he was going to give me information, that his willingness to share was going to have a limit.

"There are different ways to turn a human into a vampire," he began. "One of the many ways is that they have to drink the blood of the vampire who bit them." That was easy, but also disgusting. A human that has to drink the blood of that vampire…eww! Who would do that? "Also, when a human offers their blood to a vampire. That's another way."

I nodded, but I couldn't help but frown. Who in their right mind would offer their blood to said creature? A crazy person, that's who! And why would they, anyway? To help this blood sucking beast? I certainly would never do that. Especially to _this_ guy.

"Stop frowning," he snapped. I jumped, slightly startled.

I sat on the bed and felt his eyes on me. I licked my lips and played with the hem of the skirt nervously. Then without even thinking, I blurted, "Were you changed into one? Or were you born this way?"

I didn't lift my head to look at him, as the silence got unbearable. I looked at him through my eyelashes instead. His eyes were full of surprise because of my sudden question, but they turned hard the moment my eyes met with his. Clearly, he didn't want to show the emotion he was feeling. He wanted to hide it.

"What is it to you?" he asked. I looked my skirt again, and immediately thought that this was a bad idea. I was surely provoking him.

"I, uh, I'm just curious about you," I repeated in a mumble, wondering if he would get angry. I looked at him through my lashes again.

"It's none of your business." He looked away.

My brows furrowed. Something was off. His voice wasn't rough, or harsh, or sharp. I can't actually pinpoint what it sounded like. Sadness, hurt, thoughtful… I wouldn't know. But maybe, and hopefully, I've hit upon a soft spot. I would take this in advantage if I could. I laughed mentally.

"But I am curious. You seem like…a, uh…" I paused, looking for the right words, "like an interesting…person."

He scoffed in disbelief and shook his head.

"Are you going to quit this ridiculous game of yours?" His voice was sharp again.

I kept my face composed, even though inside I was a nervous wreck because I think he just figured out what I was doing. So, like an intelligent person, I just played dumb.

"What game?"

He looked at me, and his eyes just said it all. Suddenly the phrase 'If looks could kill,' came to mind.

"I… I'm just curious about you," I repeated, wanting him to stop looking at me. I hope he wouldn't notice that I was panicking. Fearing that he would do something to me in case he imagined that I was calling him a liar. That, in this case, he's not. I am.

"Can't I know? What's that harm?" I pressed.

His eyes were guarded again, but his face was like stone. I know he's trying to hide his true feelings again. I just know…

"Can't you shut up? You're so stubborn and annoying," he grumbled, his own annoyance written in his tone.

Why can't you just tell me? I wanted to yell at him. There must be something about this that he doesn't want to remember or talk about- something about his past. I should have stopped the moment I realized this, but I can't find it in myself to let it go.

"I just want to know," I pressed. "If you tell me…" I took a deep breath, "…we can…"

I couldn't even finish my proposal. It was disgusting the way I thought of using my body for information.

"I could take you now if I want to," he said, as if he just read my mind. I gulped. "And I don't have to answer your question."

I swallowed hard, knowing he was right. But I decided not to give up.

"Yeah, but I could pleasure you without you ordering me to."

There was a silence- a long silence- then a groan. "If I tell you, would you just fuck off?"

"…Yes."

He rolled his eyes and turned his face away from me. Again, so I couldn't see the expression on his face as he answered me. "I was turned."

I waited for him to tell me more, but he didn't. I decided that this was enough. For now, at least.

He was turned… by whom? And why? Was it done by a female or a male?

"_There are different ways to turn a human into a vampire," he began. "One of the many ways is that the human has to drink the blood of the vampire who bit them."_

_That was easy, but also disgusting. A human that has to drink the blood of that vampire… Ew. Who would do that? "Also, when a human offers their blood to a vampire. That's another way."_

…Well, which one is it? In which of those ways did you turned into a vampire? And if it was that you drank the blood of said vampire, then you wanted to change into one. But there must be a reason, right? However, if it's the second one, that you offered your blood to a vampire… well…. Why did you? Was it to somehow save the creature? Or did you do it without thinking, or did someone pressed you into doing it?

There are so many questions I want to ask, but I know that he won't answer them all.

"Now it's your turn." his voice took me from my thoughts. I looked at him, confused.

He was looking at me now, his face unreadable. "Your mouth on me. Now!"

"Excuse me?"

My heart was beating faster and faster by the second.

"You heard me. You said that you'd pleasure me if I answered your stupid question, so now you're going to," he said. Edward sounded more aggressive than usual. "Get on your knees in front of me and take me in your mouth. Now!"

What should I do? I have never done this to a man. Not ever. Hell, I never even had an orgasm, a kiss, or sex before Edward. Edward was my first everything, sadly. I always wanted my firsts to be with someone that I loved, I mean that's why it's called 'make love.' But Edward has taken all that away from me by force.

I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I even say I would pleasure him? And I didn't mean it like this! Not by taking his member into my mouth and sucking it. I thought we would do something else. You know, the things he usually makes me do. Not this! What should I do?

I was a nervous wreck, and the way Edward looked down at me didn't make it any better.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, unbuckling his belt, and lifting his shirt just enough that I could see pale flesh. I stood up from the bed and kneeled in front of him, shakily.

How do I even begin?

"I, uh… I have never done this before." My voice was a whisper. I felt so embarrassed saying this out loud, and even more when I felt my cheeks burn. His dark chuckle made me fist my hands. How dare he laugh!

"I'm glad then. I'm the only man you can and will touch." His voice held was husky. Even without looking at him, I knew he his brows were knit together, and his eyes were glowing red. His face would be hard at the thoughts of me with other men. Because I'm his, as he always claims.

"I won't be very good," I warned, just so he wouldn't get angry with me or if he wasn't pleased. Because he has mood swings. And a bad temper.

He laughed again and leaned to me, which made my back stiff, and I made a face in anticipation. I thought he was going to hiss or scream, but he just planted a kiss on my nose.

"You're so innocent," he said as he pulled back. I looked at him, taken aback, and saw that his face was soft. Then it turned hard. "Hurry up. I don't have all night." His eyes were guarded again.

Speaking of night, when was the sun going to rise? What time was it anyway? I would say I was tired, but the truth was, I wasn't. How could I even think of sleeping when this guy is here. The first time I fell asleep in his presence, he scratched my neck so that I would bleed, and he would lick it and not be bothered by my 'whines.'

Who does that?

With shaky hands, I began to unzip his zipper and work through getting his member out of his pants. He was hard. And cold. I began to rub his shaft and heard as he groaned in pleasure. I looked up at him to see him biting his bottom lip, his eyes eyeing my own hungrily. I continued to rub it, up and down, up and down… I was just preparing myself, really. I was testing this. I've done this to Edward— rubbing it, I mean- many times, but not in my mouth. I frowned, and I don't care if he saw. Just the thought of…

_You have to do this!_

With a deep breath, I stuck out my tongue and tasted him. And surprisingly, he tasted good. I swirled my tongue around his penis and loved it as he moaned in pleasure. I did this as I took in his taste and the feeling of doing this. Then, I took him in my mouth now and sucked gently.

"That feels…"

I actually smiled as I teased him. I felt as if this was his weak point. Well, this was the weak point of every man, I guess. But the way I was actually controlling him… I loved it.

Edward was panting hard, and he took a fistful of my hair for support as he moaned. He began to thrust into my mouth matching the rhythm of my sucking, which made me wide-eyed. I used my tongue to swirl it along his member, and this made him groan louder. His moaning and groaning made me go faster and suck harder. This was his weak spot! I am in control now!

"I'm…going to cum…" he groaned, and this made me wide-eyed again, and I forgot about control and teasing. In my mouth? No, no, no, no!

I gagged when he exploded inside my mouth with a loud groan while griping my hair tighter, which hurt. I was going to spit it all out, but Edward had another thing in mind.

"Swallow it," his voice was husky. I swallowed his cum hard. My throat got all warm. I licked him clean because he ordered me to, and then, I panted heavily after he had gotten his throbbing member out of my mouth. I licked my lips, got up, and sat on the bed beside him. My face was flushed, and as I caught my breath, and swallowed a lot, my throat feeling funny, Edward was buckling his belt. His pants were heavy as well.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" he said, making me look at him. "You said that you have never done this before, but the way you move your tongue…" he shook his head. "It's amazing." This made me smile. I succeeded. I pleasured him. I wonder if he'll give me more information if I ask now…

"Can you tell me who turned you?" I asked. Edward sighed and looked at the floor. His face unreadable again.

"It was a woman," he replied. I actually wanted to celebrate. He wasn't stubborn! But then I began to think…

A women… A lover, perhaps?

His body went rigid, and his hands balled in fists. I would say he was angry, but his face was unreadable. I wanted to know so badly!

"Did… Did you want to become one?" I asked in a whisper, searching for his eyes.

He surprised me by laughing. "Surprisingly, I fucking did." He shook his head, biting his bottom lip and still staring at the floor. He laughed without humor after a silence.

Okay, Bella… He's giving answers, so go slow with him.

"Why?" I asked cautiously, moving closer to him little by little. "Were you unhappy as a human?"

He didn't respond, and I thought he wasn't going to answer me, but then he did. "You could say that."

I wonder why was he unhappy and when was he turned? And what did this woman mean to him? And in which of the 'so many ways' was he turned. Did he offer his blood to her, or did he actually drink her blood after she bit him? But more importantly…where is she?

This was the delicate topic that I had made him remember earlier, it seemed. Something about his change or the woman made him remember something. Whatever it was, it's clear it hurt him, even though he turned his face and eyes away from me, hiding his emotions. But I know…

Edward rose from the bed and walked out of the room silently, never meeting my eyes. I never saw his face either. I heard when he locked the door, and his heavy footsteps after. Then, there was silence. I stared at the closed door for a while and couldn't help but wonder about his past. He wasn't happy when he was human... Why, I wonder? And is that the reason why he treats us- human beings- like this? If so, then it's because someone must've done horrible things to him. Someone that made him hate his own kind- when he was human, I mean. And if he wanted to be changed into a vampire, then what was the reason? For revenge? To escape? And… Who was the woman that changed him?

All of my questions are unanswered, but I vowed that I would get Edward to tell me.

One way or another.

**

* * *

A/N: **What do you guys think? What do you think happened to Edward when he was a human?

~Till next time! :D


	10. Lament for the Lonely

Hello again :) Hope you enjoy!

Beta: HopeStreet

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

_

* * *

"Why are you crying, little boy?" a women asked me as she walked towards me. I was sitting on a swing in front of the apartment building I lived in, crying. The weather was very cold, the night very quiet and dark. Snow was falling from the sky, covering all the green grass like a white sheet. It covered everything, really. _

_I was crying about what had happened in my house. Crying for what my mommy had done to me. I tried to hide my tears and wounded face from the stranger by looking down. I didn't want to attract attention and get into trouble._

_"I'm not little!" I grumble defensively. I was twelve years old!_

_She laughed lightly as she stopped in front of me. The laugh was sweet and musical. I looked up, her laughter startling me. But when I realized that she had access to see my face again, I quickly looked down._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, let me ask the question again. Why are you crying, young man?"_

_I smiled and nearly laughed when she called me "young man." She kneeled in front me and lifted my face to meet her honey colored eyes. Her angelic face was full of concern now._

_"Why are you crying?" she asked again._

_At the mention of my crying, fresh new tears poured out of my eyes instantly. I wiped them away with my long sleeve, not wanting her to see them. But nevertheless, she did._

_"I…" I let my voice fade, not really knowing if I should tell her what had happened. She was a complete stranger, after all. Who was she anyway? Why did she even care?_

_She took my shaky hands in hers, and looked at me. I know she was eyeing the cuts and bruises that were on my cheeks. And even though I tried to cover them up with my sleeve, pretending to wipe some tears away, I couldn't fool her._

_"Who made those marks on your face?" She licked her lips and swallowed hard. "They have blood. Fresh blood."_

_Her face was different now. It looked as if she was trying her best not to lose control over something. …It freaked me out._

_"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring her questions._

_Her eyes flickered to mine, and she smiled widely, showing perfectly white teeth. Her face composed again, but her eyes were guarded._

_"My name's Scarlett. Scarlett Rose Demers. I just moved to the apartment across from yours."_

_"Hi, Scarlett."_

_"Will you tell me your name?"_

_"Edward. Edward Masen."_

_She smiled in a friendly manner. "Hello, Edward. Now, may I know why you're crying? You have such a cute face." She giggled the last part. She said I was cute? Her face turned serious then as she eyed the wounds again. "Why do you have those cuts on your face? Who did that to you?"_

_I can't tell her my mom did this to me. She could call the police! And then I would be in more trouble with my mom. But my question is, why does she care? She's a stranger. She doesn't know me. And yet... the concern on her face and the worry on her voice made me feel… loved. No one has ever looked at me like that ever since father and brother-_

_"You can trust me," she whispered, her voice pleaded for me to tell her. At my silence, she tightened her grasp on my hands a little too much. For a girl, she was strong. I tried my best to endure the pain by gritting my teeth and staying quiet. Just like mother would tell me to do..._

_"I can help you. Is it bullies at school?"_

_I shook my head 'no,' and felt new tears building up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back by gritting my teeth and swallowing. Men aren't supposed to cry!_

_She ran a hand through my hair, but I jerked away from her touch. Not because I didn't want her to pet me, but because it reminded me of my mom's hands suddenly sneaking up on me, and it frightened me. Her golden eyes were full of worry and surprise as I looked up at her again. Her hand was still raised in the air, her brown, long hair moving like a flag as the wind picked up. I know she must be wondering what was wrong, why I flinched away from her touch, and how I got these bruises on my face. I didn't speak. Neither of us did. We just looked into each other's eyes. I know that there was panic reflected in my eyes, but I couldn't quite pinpoint what was on hers anymore. They were different._

_"Scarlett!" a man shouted, making us look back to the entrance of the building, startling us. I guess it was her father because Scarlett looked like a nineteen year old, not twenty, and that man looked, perhaps, in his late thirties. He was well-built, his tone of voice was deep and irritated, and he had blonde hair. His face harden at the sight at me, and he eyed Scarlett a lot. I wondered why? He looked angry now. I was frightened as I studied him. His cold, anger-filled eyes and deep voice scared me. It reminded me of my mother. I quickly looked back at Scarlett, feeling my heart beat faster, feeling my hands tremble. I hid them between my thighs so she wouldn't see them._

_Scarlett sighed heavily, and we looked at each other._

_"Remember, Edward, you can trust me. If you need a friend, come to me." She flashed me a soft smile and walked to the man, leaving me on the swing and in the cold weather. But in spite all of that, I felt warm. Nobody has ever spoken to me with such worry and concern, with such a soft, enchanting voice, and looked at me with such soft eyes. I felt safe with a stranger; it was laughable._

_I felt my cheeks burn as I thought of her, and if it weren't for my aching bruises, I would've forgotten all about the cuts and why I was crying. All thanks to this new neighbor... and my first friend._

Scarlett…

Such a friendly woman. So willing to help me in any way possible, even if she didn't know me.

It surprises me how much Isabella and Scarlett look alike and act almost the same. They had that same, soft, long brown hair, heart-shaped face, full lips… and they both have that will to just help. Put others before them. It's as if Isabella was her twin. Their scent is not the same, however. Isabella smells like strawberries, and Scarlett always smelled like vanilla.

Scarlett was unbelievable. She was an immortal that had the heart and soul of a mortal. She had such strong emotions toward the mortals that others immortals didn't. She was unique in our world.

_Scarlett…_

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration and paced around the living room, groaning. How much work I have been through to try to get you off my mind, Scarlett, to try to forget you, and now Isabella just had to ask who turned me. I should not have answered her. I should have shut her up and walked away. But I didn't.

_Because I'm a masochist._

My thoughts were cut short when I heard noise from the room Jasper's pet was in. I stayed still, waiting to hear anything else, and when I did, I quickly walked to the room and unlocked the door. Not really in a good fucking mood for some damn human to be fucking around. Inside, that girl, Angela or something, was trying to get the window opened. I laughed because I couldn't help it. These girls are so stupid. Like I would leave something unlocked…

She jumped and screamed in surprise and fear at the sound of my laugh. She stood frozen beside the window, breathing heavily. Her wide eyes full of horror.

"This is how you thank me? I feed you, because Jasper never did, and this is how you thank me?"

"N-n-no. I-I w-was just-"

"Just what?" I snapped, cutting her off. She jumped at the sound of my harsh voice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a long silence. She looked down, and I could just smell the tears building up in her eyes. I walked toward Jasper's drawer and looked for a pair of shackles-Jasper's the one that always has the damn things. When she heard the sound of the chains as I picked them up, her eyes widened even more- if that's possible. She started to stammer nonsense, and when I growl furiously, she shut her mouth.

I had taken off the shackles when I was bathing her and never put them on because she was acting obediently. But now, she had just proved me wrong.

"Get on the bed."

She moved quickly and closed her eyes as I shackled her ankles.

"This is for being a bad girl and trying to escape," I said through gritted teeth as I took a fistful of her hair. She cried out when I did, but I ignored her. "You better start to obey me, if you know what's good for you."

I left her there and went back to Isabella, just knowing that she was probably planning on how to escape too. I was surprise, however, when I found her sitting on the bed, her eyes on me when I entered. She didn't look frightened; she looked like she's been expecting me.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember something that makes you uncomfortable," she whispered. Her eyes trailed to her lap as she spoke, and she played with the hem of her skirt nervously. I walked to her, and at the sound of my footsteps, she looked up at me. Her breath hitched when I took her jaw in my hand and pushed her back on the bed slowly. I curled her up in my arms, her neck expose to me. She gasped and whimpered when I licked the back of her neck.

"Shh, little one." I shushed, and continued to lick her flesh. She whimpered again, and I could not take it. I can't drink if she keeps on whimpering. She'll have to be asleep so I can drink in peace.

"You must be tired, my pet," I whispered with increasing irritation. "Go to sleep. _Now_!" My voice was hard, demanding. I glanced at her by leaning against the side so I could see her face. She had her eyes closed, but her breathing was still off rhythm. She wasn't asleep; she wasn't even close to it.

"Can I ask you a question? I promise that I'll go asleep, if you do." Her voice was low. "And you can feed from me."

I can feed from you right now if I want to, I thought. But to have her whimpering and interfere with my enjoyment? No.

This girl just doesn't give up. "What is it now?"

"That women… was she someone important to you?"

"Why do you insist on this matter?" I snapped. I don't want to remember her… "Didn't you just apologize for making me remember my past?"

"So you admit it? You admit that there was something that has you-"

"I admit nothing," I snapped and got up from the bed, shoving her to the side roughly when I did. I was suddenly angry by the way she spoke to me and the way she made me remember Scarlett, even though she wasn't conscious of that. I hate it when people play with me like this.

She fell with a 'thud' to the floor, and I quickly went to her side and grabbed her by the neck. Her eyes went wide.

"Making a vampire angry is not a good thing, you know." I wasn't putting pressure on the fingers that were around her neck. I had no intention on killing her now. This was just a warning. A lesson, as my mother used to say.

"You're not the only one who's suffered!" she cried out. I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and let her go. She started gasping for air, even though I never really strangled her.

"Humans… they're so delicate, and yet, they cut you like a _thorn_," I said emotionless, eyeing her. "_Humans_ only made my life_ hell_!"

"You can't speak in general," she whispered and looked at me again. She was on the verge of tears. "Some humans are nice. Some care for each other. Of course there are some humans who prefer to do bad things and only hurt people, but not all of us are like that, Edward."

I could feel the muscles on my face harden, my eyes getting darker, and my anger building as I spoke. "Humans are all the same. All they have done is torture me and take everything that I _had_ from me!" I was yelling as I spoke. And all I received from her was pity. There wasn't any fear as I roared. There wasn't anxiety like there once was. Her eyes weren't hooded. Her face wasn't flushed. All that was on her face now was… _pity and concern._

Only one person has ever looked at me with such emotions. A female vampire that I met when I was a child…

Isabella looked down again, and she bit her lip. "I, uh…" Her bottom lip began to tremble, and I smelled tears building up in her eyes. "I guess I can see your point." She took a deep breath, wiping some tears that were beginning to leave her eyes. "When I was eleven and lived with my mother, I was bullied in school because I was very small for my age- an easy target- and because my classmates- I don't know why- hated me." Her voice kept cracking, so she stopped speaking and took deep breaths and swallowed hard, trying to control herself. She was shaking, I realized. "I always had scratches on my face and bruises on my arms. When my mother asked me what had happened to me, I always told her the same thing:_ I fell_." She paused and let the tears slide down her cheeks now. "There was a time when she stopped believing me, the wounds didn't look like they were caused by a fall, but since I never actually gave another explanation, and because since the teachers didn't know either, and my 'friends' said the same excuse that I gave- of course they would, they were the ones who bullied me- she had no choice but to believe me. One of the reasons I moved with my dad here was to escape from it all and to start over."

And yet, I was trapped by a thing much worse than a bully. She didn't say the words, but they hung in the air.

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, and took deep breaths.

"So now you know about my past. It wasn't fun. I mean, I didn't have any friends. The first friends I ever had was when I moved to Forks. My childhood wasn't filled with fairytales and dreams." She shook her head. "There are no such things."

Neither of us spoke. She kept crying on the ground, as her memories flooded back. Taunting memories, I presume. I sighed heavily and sat on the corner of the bed, my back to her. I wish I knew why I was going to tell her everything, but I myself didn't know the answer. I was so confused. I don't know why I even-

I could feel her eyes on me, and she quieted down when I began to speak.

"Her name was Scarlett Rose Demers,"


	11. Another Life

**A/N: **Okay… I FORGOT to do this on the last chapter so… I'm going to give a shout-out to those of you who had a very close idea of what had happened to Edward when he was human!

seekerharmoney, 1901TeamEdward1918, forbidden love-eternal kiss

Hmm… that's about it ;) Hope you enjoy! Oh, read carefully, there's some important information :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight ... It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 11-Another Life**

**Edward's POV**

* * *

"The year was 1913, in Chicago, Illinois. I met Scarlett when I was a twelve-year-old boy. She was a new neighbor in the building I lived in. She had moved to the apartment across from mine with her father. I lived with just my mother there. My father and older brother had died two years before. They had died saving me.

"You see, my father owned a boat -a very small one- and one day, he took us to the lake that was nearby, to spend some time on the boat. It was supposed to be a bonding day between father and sons. But there was an unexpected storm, and I fell into the water, taken away by the strong current. My sixteen-year-old brother jumped in after me, but the current was too strong, and he was unable to reach me. Then my father jumped in after us. In the end, I was saved because somehow, I had been pulled to the shore. My father and older brother drowned, however. My mother was distraught and blamed me for being the cause of their deaths. After a while, she started to lash out at me. She'd taken to hitting me with whatever her hands could reach. She yelled at me, and sometimes, she would just lock me up in my room." I paused and started to laugh bitterly. "Let's just say she went crazy."

I didn't dare look back at the girl that just crawled on the bed. Whenever I said something, she would gasp, and I could just imagine her face. Full of pity and curiosity, her wide brown eyes red from crying…

Why was I even telling her all this? I was frustrated, to say the least, when I didn't know the answer. Even Jasper didn't know about my past, and he's the closest being to me. Was it because she reminded me of Scarlett? Did my subconscious just want to cling to that thought? That she looks like Scarlett and that somehow…

"What happened next?" her voice was a low little sound, but the tone was itching with curiosity.

"Scarlett saw me…" I paused, looking for another word that wouldn't be 'crying,' _"…expressing my emotions_ in the playground that was in front of the apartment building one night. That was the first time I met her. When she asked me what was wrong, I refused to tell her. But even though I didn't tell her that my mother abused me, she knew something was wrong, so, instead, she offered me friendship, security and help -something that no one had done for me in a long time.

"…As time passed, I eventually told Scarlett everything -that my mother abused me because she said it was my fault that my father and older brother were dead, that I took them from her, and that I was a heartless person. Every time I came home from school, she always did something different to me. It always involved violence. But Scarlett protected me each time. She told me once that when my mother said nasty things to me, that I shouldn't listen and that I should run to her apartment. She told me that I didn't even need to knock on the door, that it would always be unlocked, for my sake. There, she would protect me from anything and everyone. At first, I was confused by her sudden concern over me. I mean, I was just a stranger after all, but she explained to me that when she was younger, her little brother was abused by their adoptive mother, and Scarlett never protected him the way she should have. And in the end, her brother died after suffering from several blows to his body. The adoptive mother went to prison, of course, but the damage was done…"

"_It wasn't your fault," I said to Scarlett when she told me what happened to her little brother. She smiled at me, but it was a very soft, sad smile, and her eyes were full of sadness, self-hatred, even. I knew she thought it was her fault since she was the older sister, but it wasn't! She was a little girl, too! How could she protect herself and her brother against an adult?_

"_Don't blame yourself anymore!" I cried, wanting that self-hatred in her dark eyes to vanish. I shook her by the shoulders as I stood on the bench as if she had been in a trance. Scarlett looked taken aback. "You're sounding like my mom!" My voice broke on the word 'mom.' "You're blaming yourself when you know full well that it was that witch who harmed your brother! You were a child, too, Scar!" I was at the edge of tears, remembering all those awful things my mother said to me this morning. The bruise I had on my arm was still aching from when she hit me again and again and again and a-_

_Scarlett took me in her arms and cradled me as I started to cry. "Shh. It's okay. Don't cry, Edward. I'm so very sorry that I wasn't home this morning when you were in trouble. I can't forgive myself. I know that your mother must've said again that your father's and your brother's deaths were your fault, but it's not true. I know she hit you, and I couldn't protect you! I'm sorry!"_

_I looked up at her through my blurry vision, and when she met my gaze, I was shocked by how much sadness and regret were in her eyes. I can't blame her; she does what she can for me. I could never hate her, and I don't want her to hate herself for what happened to her brother and for not being able to protect me from my mom._

"_I'm fine. Don't worry, Scarlett. Please don't blame yourself." I caressed her cheek and tried to smile. "And you should take your own advice, you know: Don't blame yourself." She smiled at me, and even though she looked like she wanted to cry, tears never spilled from her eyes. But she was sobbing, however, as she cradled me to her chest as a mother would do to her child. She ran her hand up and down my back, soothing me. I felt so warm, in spite of her cold skin. I wondered if she was cold… But it was spring, although the air was a little chilly. Would it rain soon? The day was kinda gray, and there was no sunlight._

"_You're such a good child, Edward. You make me so happy." She repeated this over and over again as she hugged me. I felt the tears falling from my eyes as we hugged. I felt safe; the thing that I haven't felt in years._

"_I love you, Edward."_

"…I looked up to Scarlett as a sister as time passed. But I'd noticed that, as the years rolled by, Scarlett never changed. She looked the same as she did when I first met her. Not like me. I had hit puberty, and my body and face changed in a blink of an eye. I got bigger, the baby fat on my face was gone, and I'd grown muscles. But she…she looked the same…"

"_How do you do it?" I asked her as we sat on the bench at the little kids' playground. She instantly grinned, her bright eyes full of curiosity and confusion as she looked at me._

"_Do what?"_

"_You don't change physically. I mean you're not old, I know, but the first time I met you, you were nineteen, and now, five years later, you look absolutely the same. Aren't people supposed to change? Physically? Even a little bit?"_

_She looked straight ahead, her face somewhat blank as she kicked a dried autumn leaf with the tip of her boot on the grass. She was smiling, but I know she was forcing it. Scarlett couldn't lie to me; I always knew when she did._

"_Not everybody changes," came her reply. "Some people stay the same, even if the years pass. I guess I'm one of those people."_

"_But I've changed."_

_She laughed lightly. "Of course you have," she said as looked over at me. Her eyes were friendly now. "You were a child when I met you, and now you're a man. Seventeen already!" She looked like a mother when she realizes her child is all grown up._

_I nodded slowly and looked at my hands, which were resting on my lap. A man…a man who still gets beaten by his mother, a man who doesn't have any friends -except for Scar- a man who has cried himself to sleep many times, a man who is bullied in school and doesn't defend himself, even though I want to kill those motherfuckers, a man who has never even had a girlfriend… I'm not a man. I'm a pathetic person, that's what I am._

"_How come you never smile?" she asked me softly after a silence. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. Her hair was dancing about her face as the evening wind picked up, her scotch colored eyes were full of concern for me. Her skin looked paler under the moon, her lips bright red._

"_I'm not going to smile if I don't mean it," I murmured. Not like you do, I added mentally._

_I had no reason to smile and act happy because truthfully I wasn't. Even though Scarlett helped me and was always with me to cheer me up and to protect me. Because even now, at seventeen years old, my mother still abused me. Of course, I didn't run to Scarlett like I did when I was younger. I stopped my mother by grabbing her hands now and telling her to calm down, even though that made it worse. Now, she throws stuff at me, and when I grab her, she starts to accuse me of hurting her, which was another reason why I was such a terrible son to her. She said I had no idea what I took from her and what had I done to her, but she didn't realize what she had been doing to me all these years. If it was not for Scarlett… I don't know what I would have done to myself…_

"_You're so quiet," she whispered. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." My voice sounded weird, so I cleared my throat and shook my head, hoping she would let it go. "I'm just thinking."_

"_About?" She sighed when I didn't answer her. "You're so stubborn!"_

"_But you still love me."_

_Scarlett does love me. In time, she confessed that she loved me more than a brother or a friend. She told me that she didn't mean for it to happen, that she had been careful, but she did, nonetheless. I didn't know how to response to her confession, however. Truth is, I didn't know what those feelings were anymore. My heart has already begun to grow dark. Those feelings of happiness, love, and joy… Little by little, they were all taken over by darkness. Even though I have Scarlett. Even though I have her kindness, her gentleness, and her love. But in front of her gentle eyes, I was changing, regardless. And not for the better._

I stopped speaking after that. I took long, deep breaths, trying to control myself. I never expected to say so much. I never expected to be thinking about my past, which I had been dodging.

"You say that you are a heartless monster… those are the words of your mother," Isabella noted. "You think you're a monster because she said you were one. The accident was never your fault. And you, a lost, pained soul, only took in the bad things that were said about you -not the good things. I'm sure Scarlett said wonderful things about you, but just like any child, you just took in the bad, not good."

"You're wrong," I said strongly, getting off the bed now. She had been closer to me then I'd thought. I could see the place where I had been sitting because the bed sheet was ruffled, and she was inches from me. I hadn't even notice.

But her words… I can't show my…

"I am a monster! I don't want your sympathy!"

"Where is she?" she asked, changing the subject suddenly.

I turn my back to her, setting my eyes on the closed wooden door. "She was murdered," I replied angrily, knowing she was asking about Scarlett. She wasn't expecting that. I could tell by the way her voice changed.

"How? Wasn't she a vampire?" she stammered. "What…? Who?"

I turned to her and growled the next words. "'Who?' A fucking _human _killed her, that's who!"

Her eyes turned soft and wide. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish's. She wanted to speak, to keep asking questions, but nothing left her lips. I started to breathe in deeply, and I knew that if I were a human, I would have the urge to cry. Cry because of the fury I was feeling when I remembered what had happened.

"When I found out Scarlett was a vampire, I didn't want to see her," I blurted out. "Not because I hated her, but because I felt abandoned all over again. I felt betrayed. Such a secret and she didn't tell me!" I paused, composing myself before Isabella noticed. "A week later after finding out, I was sitting on our usual bench around midnight, and I saw her walking toward the entrance of the building. But there was a fucking difference. Her shoulder was fucking bleeding. She looked so fucking pale, and the way she walked…" I balled my hands in my hair and growled.

"_Scarlett," I whispered in horror when I saw her collapse at the entrance to the building. The snow around her staining red. I quickly ran to her and asked if she was all right, taking her body and resting it against mine, but it was clear that she wasn't._

"_Edward?" her voice held confusion, and it was weak. Her eyes were half-open, but I could see she was happy to see me._

"_What the hell happened?" I asked her, wide eyed. She coughed blood, and I held her up so she wouldn't gag on it. Her cream coat was becoming covered in blood. I looked at it in horror. My eyes trailed from the coat to her face a couple of times._

_What the hell should I do? Who did this?_

"_A vampire hunter," she whispered, blood still pouring from her wounds and mouth. Vampire hunter -what? Her face was getting paler by the second, her eyes and voice showed all the pain she was suffering. "He shot me with an anti-vampire weapon. The bullet only scratched my shoulder, but that's enough. The pain is unbearable. Edward. I'm... I'm losing too much blood, and I feel the life force being sucked out of me."_

"_No, no you can't die! You can't die, Scar! You can't die!" I couldn't control the tears or the sobs that were taking over me. I hugged her tightly, repeating those same words again and again._

"_Do you like me that much for you to cry?" she wondered in a whisper. I could imagine her smiling as she asked. I looked at her, and she was, in fact, smiling. I felt another wave of tears fall again as guilt consumed me. I thought she had abandoned me, but I hadn't realized that I was the one who abandoned her. The guilt hit me hard._

"_I fucking do, Scar! Don't go, please! Don't leave me! You can't -" my voice was breaking._

_She smiled and caressed my cheek. "I think you have been the only one that has brought joy to my life, my Edward. I love you."_

_I grasped her hand, and as I saw the blood on her lips, a thought came to me. I felt hopeful._

"_Drink my blood, Scar," I pleaded. "That can save you." I quickly pulled the sleeve of my now-stained sweater up. She turned her face away from me. It was clear as crystal that she didn't like that idea._

"_Please. Even if… even if you don't find my blood appealing in any way. If this can save you, Scar, do it. Forget about me for a change. Think of yourself, please!" I begged._

_She shook her head. "Don't be foolish. You're offering your blood to me, and if I do drink it, you'll become a vampire."_

_I knew that if the circumstances were different, I would have quickly agreed that this was foolish, but not now. All that I had in my mind was for her to live. And besides, being a vampire could save me as well. It would give me an excuse to start over, to leave this place. To just forget._

"_Scar, drink my blood!" She was shaking her head, her eyes shut tightly. Another cough of blood came. "Scar, please! We can save each other this way! If you drink my blood, you'll live, and you'll give me another life. We'll be able to escape. We'll be able to find happiness. We'll be able to leave this hellhole. Please, just drink!"_

_She opened her eyes and stared straight ahead, lost in thought. Then, minutes later, her freakishly pale face turned to me at last. Her face was uncertain. "But what if I can't stop?"_

_I shook my head, rested her against the left side of my body, her head on my shoulder, and brought my wrist to her mouth. She looked at it hungrily._

"_I trust you."_

_Scarlett drank from me to the point of death. She stopped, however, and closed her eyes. I, on the other hand, was left with unbearable pain. I couldn't move, even though I wanted to roll around on the snow and scream in pain. But all I could think of was that Scarlett, who was resting against me, was very weak, very fragile, and I thought that if I moved, she would break…_

"_Your body is dying," she explained in a whisper as I groaned and felt everything in me ache. I gritted my teeth and endured the pain, exactly as I did whenever my mother hit me. "The next time you awaken, you will be a vampire, Edward. I'm so sorry." Her voice was so full of sorrow and regret._

_I couldn't respond. The pain wouldn't let me. I wanted to tell her that she was being foolish. What she did was to save me. She was saving me from this hell, and I was glad that I was saving her as well…_

The silence in the room after I had spoken was heavy. I could smell salt water. I knew that Bella was crying, but I didn't look back at her. I couldn't. Her face would remind me of Scarlett, even now that it must be full of sorrow. I continued to speak.

"Just as Scarlett had said, the next time I awoke, I was a vampire. It was a completely new world for me. I felt powerful, but I also had a thirst that I have never felt before. When I saw the vampire, dead, resting against me, my whole world stopped. I forgot all about the thirst instantly. My blood, it seems, wasn't enough to help her recover…"

"_Scar," I whispered, shaking her gently after I had awaken. She didn't respond, instead, as I shook her, her body began to turn into dust. In seconds, Scarlett was nothing but dust scattering all over me. I stared in horror at the dust that the winter air was blowing away, unable to move, unable to do anything. What the hell happened? Why didn't it work? Didn't she drink enough? I thought she had. I thought that I was going to die if she had kept on drinking. But why didn't it work?_

_Scarlett… she's dead…_

_She's dead…._

_There is no pain, no sorrow, no guilt… Instead, all I can feel is anger. Anger rose in me like never before as I thought of whose fault this was -a human's. I could hear my growls. I could feel my eyes getting darker as I stood up. I balled my hands in fists hard, the skin looking whiter on my knuckles._

_A human… Humans only hurt me… That is what all they've ever done since I was a child. They only take things from me and hurt me…_

_In that moment, I knew the first thing I had to do was to hunt down all the vampire hunters that there were in Chicago and kill them all to avenge Scarlett. And also, those humans that made fun of me in school, that hurt me. They didn't deserve to live. None of them._

…_Not even my mother… _

**

* * *

A/N: **What do you think? :O Whoever reviews will get a **teaser**! The teaser will be both Edward and Bella's POV. And you will meet Alice Cullen on the teaser! Have a great night! ^o^

PS. _MarianneNorthmanCullen_ found Scarlett's cream coat! It's so pretty *u* The links on my profile. :)


	12. Rapid Eye Movement

**A/N:** I'm glad that you liked Alice. ^_^ The Cullen clan will appear on the next chapter, and I had so much fun writing them. :3 I hope you guys like them! ^_^ Enjoy the chapter!

Beta: HopeStreet

**Disclaimer:** I do not Twilight.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12-Rapid Eye Movement**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

Edward was silent after that. His eyes were full of anger and another emotion that I couldn't describe. He had his brows knit together and his hands balled in fists. I, on the other hand, was sitting on the bed, drowning in complete sadness and pity. Earlier, I couldn't control the tears and the jealousy. The jolt of jealousy I experienced as he began to speak of Scarlett surprised me. And I don't even know why…

I concluded that Edward is like this because of the way he was treated by his mother. She, who told him such terrible things and traumatized him. And his only friend, a female vampire, and also his protector, was killed by a human. By a vampire hunter -I didn't know they existed though. And why would I? I didn't even know vampires existed until Angela and I were captured by two. Edward didn't have love after the accident that took his father and brother, and the love and kindness and security a creature of the night had given him was taken away by a human. I now understand why Edward has such fury toward humans.

It's funny how you change your mind about someone after hearing such a terrible story. He reminds me of the guy in a movie I saw once. He wasn't loved either, and the girl in the movie gave him the love he craved. But Scarlett gave Edward love for five years, and that didn't change him. He said that even though he was loved by her, he was changing, and not for the better. Thanks to his mother, his heart and mind had another view to his own kind, and he was tired of being always selfless.

_It's his mother's fault that he ended up like this._

I wonder what happened to her. Did Edward really leave? Or did he kill her first?

_Kill_… Even though she deserved it, I don't think he could actually _kill_ his own mother. Even if, in time, he ended up hating her. A part of me told me that he was capable of killing her. I mean, if the newborn vampire Edward had such fury after they killed the only person that had loved him in so long, he must have been taking lives without a single thought. Including his mother's. Yes… I think he killed her… I can ask, of course, but the look on Edward's face wasn't inviting -although, when _is_ it?

He looked at me, and his eyes were so cold… and lost.

"Now that you know, you can stop annoying me with your questions and curiosity. Now, go to sleep." His voice, as I expected, was rough and unfriendly. I did as he asked quickly, and I thought he was coming to drink from me, but instead he just sat on a couch that was in the room, his red eyes focused on me. Since the room was dark, his red glowing eyes were the only things that popped out of the darkness. And it was creeping me out. I closed my eyes, hoping I could catch sleep, but I knew full well that it was nearly impossible after what I just heard. But, as the hours passed, I'm glad I finally did.

I had nightmares that night. Red eyes, blood, guns, sorrow, fire… I woke up screaming and shaking. And waking up to see red eyes in the darkness wasn't exactly comforting or relaxing; if not, it increased my fear.

"You were dreaming about me," came his voice. It wasn't a question, but a fact. I looked at my feet, not wanting to look into his red eyes.

_How does he know?_

As if he could read my mind, he answered. "You talk in your sleep," he paused. "If you can call it _talking_."

This is so embarrassing. I wondered what I said. I knew I must've said some awful things about him, and the thought of being punished brought shivers.

"What did I say?" my voice was a whisper.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath before responding. "You were saying 'Get away from me!', 'You're going to kill me, aren't you, Edward?', and my personal favorite, 'You're a demon!'"

I bit my lip. I thought it was something like that. I wonder if he'll do anything to me.

I looked at him through my lashes to find _no _red eyes; however, I could see his figure sitting on the couch. I guess his eyes were closed.

"Go to sleep," he ordered, and just before laying back in bed, thanks to the light of the moon -Edward had the curtain clasped to the sides, allowing to light enter the room- I could swear I saw the corner of his lips curled upward just enough to resemble a crooked smile.

The next morning, I awoke because something was touching my ankle. Whatever it was, it was making a trail on my bare leg. It was very light, very soft. It tickled, and when I finally opened my eyes to see what it was, I realized that it was a feather. And Edward was kneeling in front of me, tracing the feather on my leg. His face unreadable.

"You say such things when you're sleeping," he whispered. He was staring at my leg, and then he just laughed dryly and stood up. His eyes never on me. Why, I wondered? Why doesn't he want to meet my eyes? And what did I say?

I shivered suddenly; I was cold… Why was it so cold so suddenly? I looked out the window, but I found the curtains closed and couldn't look outside. Edward, because of the sun, perhaps, must've closed the curtain so that it blocked the light again. I covered my body with the warm comforter and sighed in relief when I became a little bit warmer.

"Today I'm going to move you to your rightful place, so don't get comfortable on that bed," he said suddenly, making me look up at him.

_My rightful place?_

I was in his arms, and we were already out of the house in a blur. I got dizzy, hating this sudden speed. Outside, the cold seemed even more unbearable as it bit on my face, my nose, and naked flesh, and the thought of being carried by a cold person, was even worse. That's when I noticed that it was _snowing_. There were white dots falling from the sky. The grass and pine trees were already covered in the white fluff. Snow… We must be in February… So soon? How much time has passed since I have been taken hostage?

I was so caught up in the unexpected snow and the thought of it being February that I didn't even realize when Edward had entered the basement. _The basement…_

"What…?" I couldn't even finish the sentence as he shackled me again. Why is he doing this? I'm acting obediently! I thought -

"You thought that you were going to stay up there?" he laughed. I looked at the shackles that were on my wrists and felt my tears already building up. I tried to forget about the cold, but my skin had other ideas. I shivered uncontrollably and that made him sigh heavily.

"Here," he said, throwing me a thick quilt. I quickly wrapped my body with the warm material.

"What have I done wrong… to deserve being taken here again?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed suddenly, and he looked as if he was paying close attention to something as he stared at the closed door. I looked at him confused. Edward left without saying a word, but his face was full of emotions. _Anger, confusion, uncertain, wonder… _The list could go on.

But _why_?

**Edward's POV**

I must've heard wrong. He can't be coming back. And yet, my mind says he is. I heard him, I heard his thoughts, and he's with someone.

My hands balled up in fists as I reached the front door of the Victorian house. I waited for him impatiently at the front of the house. The snow was still falling from the sky, covering everything. Minutes later, he arrived, a small girl beside him.

This must be Alice. I instantly gave her a hard look, which only made her smile. She looks like a crazy one. Just by the way she smiled at me, despite my dark gaze, and her eyes were a deep golden color, and they had a lunatic look in them and her hair… She had it tied in a ponytail on one side of her head, the ends of her raven hair tangled. It looked as if she hasn't combed it in days.

I tried not to laugh. With so many female vampires out there, and he had to lay eyes on a crazy girl. Jasper really _is_ pathetic.

"Edward," Jasper's voice broke me from my reverie trance, and I took my eyes from the crazy girl to him.

And just then, the question came in my mind… Why the _hell _did he come here in the first place? By the look on his face, it was clear that he didn't want to see me. And I certainly didn't want to see _him_.

"Hello, Sir Edward, my name is Alice Cullen." I looked at this Alice again as a movement caught my eye. She had taken a step towards me. Her eyes, which were filled with curiosity and a lunatic glint, were boring into mine.

Of course, I wasn't going to welcome her, because she wasn't. Nor was he. Not anymore. "Why are you here?" I asked, looking at Jasper sharply now, my voice harsh.

Alice took another step forward, exposing herself to the brilliant sun, her skin glimmering in the sunlight like mine. Jasper, however, stayed in the shadows the trees cast.

"If I may speak, Sir Edward, I wish to tell you why we are here," Alice said. Her eyes were wide as she smiled widely. I frowned at her, but that made her laugh. "You see, Sir Edward, there are rumors that vampire hunters have come to Forks."

My hard face, dark gaze and my furrowed brows were no longer at this sudden information. Now my face wore a mask of shock. I have never heard of vampire hunters at Forks. That's the reason Jasper and I decided to live here in the first place. I tried to compose myself, but failed miserably.

"Hunters?" my voice responded in a whisper. Alice nodded slowly, and then she _giggled_. I was going to say something to her -something not very nice, but Jasper cut me off.

"The humans are making a fuss over this," Jasper broke in, stepping into the sunlight as well, beside Alice now. She looked at him, and giggled again, taking his hand in hers. "They claim that vampires are nothing but myth and that they should leave immediately."

"Yes, but these hunters are very stubborn, you see," Alice said, her wide eyes on me now. "They claim that there _are_ vampires in Forks, and they _are_ going to catch them and kill them."

Alice's smile fell a little as she rested her thumb in between her lips, biting her nail, a sign that she was nervous. The way Jasper assured her silently made me roll my eyes.

"Edward, Carlisle, the leader of the Cullen clan, wants to speak with you," Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He wants to gather all the vampires that are in Forks to discuss this."

"We're coming here tonight, Sir Edward!" Alice informed, smiling widely again. She winked at me, and then they left without letting me say another word.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Alice has a theme. It's pretty creepy XD I mean if you listen to the song carefully, there's giggling in the background. O.o Pretty much that song inspired her crazy personality. You'll learn more about her on the next couple of chapters, and also the Cullen Clan. :3 And I warn you, they_ are _different from the canon Cullens. The song is in my profile as 'Alice's Theme'. 


	13. Enigmatic Soul

Hello, Everyone! Here's another chapter of Innocent Blood. I hope that you are all enjoying the story! :3 I want to thank those kind readers that take some of their time to review, and also to those who have add this to their fav's, alerts, communities, rec'ed, and read this story. It means a lot to me! Here's more Edward and Bella for you! With some juicy themes as well! The Hunter problem is getting closer and closer! The Cullen clan, and Alice, will appear, if I'm right, on the next chapter

Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks again for reading it!

Beta:_ HopeStreet!_

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 13 - Enigmatic Soul**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

Why the change of mood? Edward had looked so confused when he was here minutes ago. What changed? What happened? What did he remember?

Or was it because of what I had asked? Maybe he doesn't know the answer and that's why he was confused. That's the only thing I can figure out could have happened, but something told me I was wrong. I groaned, feeling frustrated while lying in bed. My eyes fixed on the door where Edward had exited a few minutes ago. I was back to where I started, it seemed. Even though I thought I was making progress, somehow. I mean, I was confused, but at the same time hopeful when he let me stay in that room upstairs.

_Where's his bite mark? _I wondered suddenly. I almost laughed at the question, but I couldn't help but be curious. I had always seen him with long sleeve shirts, so I never really gotten a look at his wrists. And when he's not wearing a shirt, as he did earlier, I really didn't even think about checking him out. At least not then. But now I wonder…

I stayed limp on the bed, just waiting for that door to open. And when it finally did, hours later, I quickly sat up on the bed, taking in his movements carefully. He was angry; it was clear by the way he paced around in the basement. His cold eyes never met mine, though. He kept staring at the floor, his hand on his chin, lost in thought. I almost laughed at the way he was furrowing his brows, a sign that he was clearly concentrating on whatever it was he was thinking. And oddly enough, I wasn't afraid of him now. I was amused.

"We're having some unexpected guests tonight," he explained after a few minutes, looking at me now. I didn't say anything, but he laughed bitterly when his eyes landed on me. Perhaps it was my facial expression? The amusement that I was feeling moments ago was long gone.

"Guests?" my voice sounded out in a horrified gasp as I remembered what his last "guests" were. And how they acted… I did my best not to shudder.

He ruffled his hair in frustration, which made me think… what kind of guests is he having anyway? He looked troubled. But if he's acting like this… then it must be bad people. Which could very well be something bad for me. I gasped mentally. What if he's part of a gang or something? What if they want something from him? Wait, what if I get involved with these people?

Edward rolled his eyes when he looked at me again, sighing heavily. "Relax, they're not going to harm you or anything."

"Then why do you look like…" I paused, not knowing what word could fully describe his facial expression. Edward stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to finish the sentence. His eyes darkened as he stared at me, and I knew I had to say _something_. "…You're troubled," I finished in a small voice, anticipating his rage for what I just said.

But he didn't get angry. He just rolled his eyes again, he seems to do that a lot, and continued to pace around the room. His footsteps were heavy, and he breathed in deeply. Also, his eyes were fixed on the floor as he walked, his brows furrowed, a signal that whatever guests were coming, did, in fact, worry him.

"Look," he said after a tense, agonizing silence- I wanted to know desperately what was happening, or what was going to happen. His eyes were on me again. "All the vampires that reside in Forks are coming here. _Tonight_."

I was pretty sure my heart stopped beating.

"W-what? T-t-they're coming_ here? _I-" I couldn't breathe right. I started to have a panic attack. I could hear his voice ordering me not to faint again, that it bothered him when I did, but I couldn't actually control myself enough to answer him.

A house full of vampires… What if they're as bad as Edward? What if they find my blood appealing as well? I know Edward doesn't like it when people touch his "things," that I'm his property and everything, which I hate, by the way, but he can't actually fight all those vampires if they try to do something to me. And Angela… what if she's hurt? Jasper left her -I cut off in mid thought, leaving me wide eyed and feeling more dizzy and nauseous. I lowered my head on the mattress and got on all fours, my head between my arms. I could feel Edward's hands on me, shaking me, and his harsh voice, ordering me to "Get the fuck up," and to "Fucking obey him."

The thought of this house being full of vampires _-killers_- was nothing like the thought of Jasper _killing _Angela.

"Don't fucking vomit here," Edward spat angrily as I covered my mouth with my hand, feeling all my insides curl up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I mumbled, eyes closed, as I sat straight on the bed. Edward got off from the bed; I felt it. Then I heard his heavy footsteps.

"Please, you just acted as if you saw a decapitated corpse," he said, annoyed. I frowned, opening my eyes. Thankfully, I felt a whole lot better, but my heart was beating uncontrollably. "And hell, when I told you my true identity, you didn't react like _this_!" he continued, his voice more annoyed than ever. I think that my reaction when he revealed he was a vampire affected his ego.

"How do you expect me to react when you're telling me that this house will be filled with _v-vampires?" _I asked weakly, even though I wanted my tone to sound harsh. "And also, my friend… I don't know how she is, even. I mean, what if she's dead? I don't know."

"You're friend is fine. She's fucking annoying too," he replied dryly.

I looked at him, surprised. "She's okay?"

Edward rolled his eyes again, and his face turned darker. "I don't know why you worry about her so much. She has never asked about you, and yet, you still ask and worry about her." His voice was dry, icy.

I lost my temper. "That doesn't concern you!" I said, following his pattern, and also trying to ignore his dark gaze. He was beside me in a blink of an eye, his cold, hard hand taking me by the jaw. I gasped, startled.

"Watch how you talk to me," he hissed dangerously. I didn't nod, I just looked at him. He narrowed his eyes before jerking me to the side, making me lose my balance and fall on the bed, my hair falling on my face. He began to pace again.

"You're going to stay down here while these vampires are here," he said, changing the topic. "I don't want there to be a fight or an argument because a human being is here. I can't afford that right now."

"Are… are these vampires bad?" I asked in a whisper.

"No."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

He remained silent. I guess he was deciding if he should tell me or not. "_Look_," he suddenly spat. "I just came down here to warn you so you don't do anything _reckless_."

"I won't try to escape," I said, my voice emotionless, and hopefully, convincing.

There was silence after that. Edward continued to stare at me, his eyes looked distant, like he was there, but his mind was not.

"Is something troubling you?" I asked in a small voice.

"What is it to you?" he snapped stubbornly. _I was just trying to be nice, asshole. _You know, the thing you are clearly not? …Even if it's for my own sake.

I wish I could've said that, but I know that it would be stupid. "I was just…" I left the sentence die, not knowing what to say.

"Why were you in that forest?" he asked suddenly, his question taking me off guard.

"Excuse me?"

He looked irritated. "Why were you in that forest?" He must be talking about when he took me…? "When I took you, idiot!" He was clearly irritated.

"Oh," I responded, but frowned slightly when he called me an idiot. "I was taking pictures for my photography class. We had an assignment and well…" Again, I let the sentence trail off.

He laughed without humor. "You really_ are _reckless." I frowned. "So you want to be a photographer?"

I was confused by his sudden interest, wanting to know more about me, but if this means that I can get, somehow, closer to him -again, for my own sake- well what's the harm. I won't give any personal information though, just in case. Even though he must know I'm the chief's daughter, but still.

"No, actually… I want to become a writer," I replied. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Then that awkward silence came. The one where the person is staring at you, and you shift uncomfortably, not knowing what to do, what to say. Especially if the other person's eyes were pitch black. The vampire leaned against the wall, his eyes never leaving mine, and he crossed his arms over his chest. I wanted to ask him 'what the hell was he looking at' but he spoke.

"Take that hair from your face. I need to see you," he snapped. I quickly took the locks of hair that were on my face and tugged them behind my ears, waiting. He was staring at me intensely.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"What am I thinking? Um…" I looked off to the side, hugging the pillow. "I was just thinking that I have never seen your… bite…mark."

His laughter echoed in the dark room. It wasn't an evil one; it was an amused one. I didn't dare to look at him. "_Bite mark?" _He laughed, then I heard footsteps again. "It's _that_ what you're really thinking about?"

My voice came out strong, but my face was burning in embarrassment. "Yes."

I gasped when his arm appeared just inches away from my nose. He pulled the sleeve up, and I was able to see his flesh. And his bite mark. On his right wrist, he had two little holes. The girl must've had thick fangs because the wounds were wide and they looked deep. I couldn't observed it well, because he quickly shoved his arm back, lowering the sleeve, walked back to the wall, and leaned against it, eyes on me again. I wanted to protest, but I knew that, for my own sake, I shouldn't provoke him.

"Do you miss her?" I wondered lowly. I turned my body so that I was facing him and brought the pillow to my chest.

"Sometimes," he answered, looking off to the side. And just like last time he was talking or thinking about Scarlett, his eyes had an unreadable emotion in them. I was surprised when he answered so quickly.

"That death wasn't your fault, you know. You did everything you could," I said, somehow hoping that this would ease him. Even though I didn't think he felt guilty about her death.

"Are you going to keep repeating that, Scar?" he snapped, eyes on me again. I could see the fury in his black orbs.

_Scar…?_

He called me by _her name…_

Comprehension covered his features in a second, all the fury gone now, only surprised, and regret…? He looked off to the side again, trying to hide his expression. But this didn't fool me. But… why am I… hurt? He called me by her name. Does this mean that when he's looking at me he's seeing _her _instead? I don't know what she looked like, but he does… Do I look like Scarlett? Do I speak like her? Act like her?

"I'm -" He tired to speak, but he couldn't come up with anything to say. Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He's frustrated, and I'm hurt…

But… _why?_

**Edward's POV**

Fuck! I can't believe that I actually called her Scarlett! She can't be compared to Scarlett. But… they look so much alike and act the same that -

"Damn it!" I roared out loud, frustrated, without even thinking. I heard Isabella gasp and saw as she flinched from the corner of my eye. I looked at her, and the way she looked at me reminded me so much of Scarlett that I… This must be a fucking curse. I knew from the moment I saw her in that forest that they looked alike, one of the many reasons I chose her instead of Angela, but this is getting to be too much. This is a curse! She even repeated words that Scarlett said to me continuously years ago. And most of all, she's willing to help me…

"What are you planning?" I asked her desperately, thinking if this was somehow of a game of hers. Thinking that now that she knew about Scarlett, she could somehow try to do the same to try to "enter me."

If this had occurred under other circumstances, I would've laughed at the thought, but not now.

Isabella looked confused, but she was also nervous. There was also another emotion that flashed through her eyes, but she composed herself before I could identify it.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a shaky voice.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked over to her. I lowered myself until I was eye level with her, and growled lowly, "What are you playing?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered. Fear flashed through her eyes, and I didn't have another choice but to believe her. I sat on the bed beside her, growls building up in my chest as I rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"This must be a fucking curse," I mumbled.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" she asked.

I blocked all the noise. I blocked her voice. I don't know what's wrong with me. This human is doing something to me. Her voice -it's…

For sure one of the reasons is that she looks like Scar, but there is something about her that… I couldn't even finish the damn sentence.

I'm being _pathetic._

Why am I getting all worked up? Sure, she looks like Scarlett, and now she's speaking like Scarlett, and I've now realized that this girl is doing something that no other pet of mine -nor will anyone besides Scarlett- has ever done. She asked if I was okay and if something is wrong with me. Even if this is a game, even if this is a plan of hers to tame me… I -

"Edward?" She was closer to me than I thought. I could feel her breath on my neck as she breathed. I could hear her heartbeat practically in my ear. I can hear her blood as it runs through her veins like lightning. "Edward?"

This girl is making me remember my past. She's making me remember Scarlett -a female that I have been trying to forget, for my own good. I'm feeling like a child again. I feel all this… frustration and this insecurity that I felt when I lived with my mother, before Scarlett ever came into my life. I feel vulnerable, confused… Just because of these memories and the realization that kicked in seconds ago. That Isabella could be Scarlett's twin, even, and that she's doing something to me. But what?

I've been observing her -how she acts, how she speaks, her reactions, how her eyes burn in me when she stares at me… I don't know what to do now. Isabella has this effect on me, and it is simply unacceptable! I knew that telling her about my past would cause a mess, but something in me wanted to just cling to -

_Crap!_

I had been bottling up all those things and emotions that happened to me for so long, and now that I've said them, they're kicking in again. Haunting me. Like the past is coming back to get me.

I don't regret all those lives that I took avenging Scarlett. All the vampire hunters in Chicago during that time, even if they didn't have anything to do with her death, would suffer for the mistake that one of _them_ had committed. And I reached my goal… I killed all the vampire hunters in Chicago, one by one. And their accomplices, even if they weren't hunters, were killed as well. Children and women who got in my way… they were all killed. No one could stop me. No one knew who was killing those hunters and their family members and associates. I was a silent killer that loved the game of seeing humans suffer, especially women. I liked to make them suffer like I had suffered. Females were no better than the males. They were just like a rose. Delicate and beautiful, but also dangerous…

When I met Jasper in the early 50s, I was glad to see another "silent killer" -the name I given to me by the pathetic humans. Turns out, he was also one of the fierce rapists and killers that were all over the news. But no one ever lived when they saw his face, just like no one ever lived to tell the story. So I joined him. The thought of doing acts that are illegal to female girls was just perfect. I would make them suffer like my mother had made me suffer.

_Eye for an eye._

Warm arms wrapped around me, and a pair of lips kissed the top of my head, and a small, uncertain voice, whispered that everything would be all right. Somehow, all the fury that was building up, all that frustration started to cease. I felt safe in these arms. I looked up, imagining that somehow Scarlett was the one who was hugging me and reassuring me like she had always done, but it was the human, Isabella. Our eyes locked, and in her eyes, I could tell she was uncertain of what she was doing, that she was nervous and slightly afraid, but she hugged me, nonetheless.

I let my head fall and focused my eyes on the floor. "You're so foolish," I said in an emotionless voice.

"I know I am, but I don't like it when people are in pain because of me," she replied.

I laughed bitterly. "First of all, I would never be in pain because of you. You don't have that affect on me, girl. Secondly, whatever happens to me is nothing that concerns you."

As her arms let me go, I wanted to slap myself. But right after that thought, I wanted to slap myself again for actually thinking that this girl's embrace was comforting.

"I was just trying to be nice," she said. I could sense a frown.

"You're being foolish," I repeated. "Being this close to a monster like me -_a vampire_," I laughed dryly. "Seriously, what human would be so close to a creature like me?"

"You won't hurt me, even if you say you will. I know now why you think of yourself as a heartless person, but you have to know that you were just… _traumatized and hurt and lost_. You must remember; it's never too late to change."

The warm arms surrounded me again, but I know that if I stay calm, she'll know her voice is reaching out to me.

_Please, she's just trying to blind you so that you can let her out. Don't believe her. What's done is done. You can't change the past or yourself. _A part of me believed that, but the other part was hopeful, somehow wanting to seek some comfort and security from this human –who is the second person that has tried to ever reach out to me. Tried to open my eyes, tried to help me…

_She's just playing with you. It's better to be feared than to be loved, Edward. You can have all the respect in the world. You will have everyone in the palm of your hand. Isn't that better? Do you want to turn into Jasper?_

No… I didn't want to turn into Jasper. He left me to be with a female. He betrayed me too. I can't trust anyone. I can't believe in anyone either. It's just me, as it always has been. I don't need anyone else. Creatures like me travel alone. I don't need this human girl's sympathy!

"It's too late to change," I said heartlessly, my eyes narrowed as I broke free from her embrace.

"I don't believe that," she argued. I looked at her, and she kept my gaze, her eyes were determined. She kneeled on the bed, our noses were inches apart. Her eyes were hard, for the first time.

She has guts.

"I can see in the darkness of your eyes that there's more. There's hope. Don't let pride ruin you, Edward." As she spoke, her palm rested on my cheek… and I let her. "I can help you. If you just let me, I'll help you…" her voice faded as she inched closer and closer until our lips touched. My brows furrowed as she kissed me, slowly and warmly. I let my lids close and rested my hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to me, hearing the shackles as I did so. I have never felt something as soft as Isabella's lips on my lips. Isabella was so warm and soft…

As the kiss deepened, I pulled us down on the bed. I could feel her stiffen as her body rested on the mattress, mine hovering her own, but she continued to kiss me still. I rested my hand on her thigh as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

_What are you doing, boy? You're letting this female soften you up! Get the hell away from her! She's confusing you! She's no better than the other women have been. She's a lying witch! Exactly like all the others. So stop it! You're the master not her! __**She's not Scarlett!**_

That voice in my head spoke in a harsh tone, making me open my eyes. I felt my eyes darken when I heard all those words. Words that were true…

"Stop," I growled, and pulled back. I quickly stood away from the bed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Trying to think straight.

Isabella remained on the bed, catching her breath, her eyes were wild.

"Just… stop. Whatever it is that you're doing, Isabella. Just stop right now," I growled.

I didn't understand what was happening all of the sudden, but one thing I _did_ know is that I had to be careful around her now.

* * *

"I brought you food," I announced in an emotionless voice as I entered the basement. In my hands, a sandwich -the only thing I could actually make. I could have bought take out, but I'm not going to bother, really.

Isabella was sitting on the bed, and when I sat on the bed next to her and gave her the sandwich, she smiled at me. I frowned as she ate, eyeing the sandwich.

"What?" she asked.

"How can you eat that? It smells awful," I frowned.

She looked confused, and when she saw me looking at the sandwich, comprehension covered her features.

"Oh. Um… It doesn't smell bad to me, at least. Maybe it's because since you're a vampire. Well, human food is not appealing to you. For instance, I hate the scent of blood, and you don't. So…" she trailed off as she continued to eat.

"It still smells disgusting," I grumbled, and she laughed softly, shrugging. I looked at her with furrowed brows. This is the first time she's laughed here. Why is she laughing? They don't laugh here.

"Why are you so happy?" I wondered, my voice not gentle or amused.

Her bright eyes turned to me, and her smile returned. So much happiness suddenly freaked me out.

"I just am," was her answer. She looked at me for a few seconds more, and then continued eating.

_She lies,_ I growled in my mind. I hate it that I can't read her thoughts. It's so annoying and frustrating.

"Is that for me?" came her voice. I looked at her, pulled away from my thoughts, to see her eyeing the cup I had in my hands. I completely forgot about the damn thing.

"No, it's for me," I said as I rolled my eyes. When I gave her the cup, she quickly brought it to her lips and began to drink the water. Some of it trailed from the side of her mouth as she drank quickly. A thin line of water dripped down the side of her mouth to her neck and disappearing into her black button up shirt, which the first three buttons were opened, letting me see exposed flesh. When she was going to clean it with her shirt, I stopped her.

"Let me," I said, leaning to her neck. She went rigid.

It's water, yes, but I didn't care. Not if it meant that I could lick her and get closer to her neck, even if I was not going to drink from her. She gasped and I grimaced as my tongue went from her mouth, tasting the water, and down to her throat, following the trail. I left a trail of my saliva instead of the water, which tasted bad. I know I'm going to possibly throw it up later.

I continued to lick her neck, forgetting the bad taste of the water, just focusing on her, and she arched against me, which surprised me and made me smiled in triumph.

_That's right. I'm the master, not you._

I pressed her against the headboard of the bed, the sandwich pushed to the side for now and the cup falling onto the floor, which caused her to whimper when it did.

"Crap," she cursed, as she noticed that her beverage had slipped from her grasp. But she didn't make an attempt to pick it up, she just arched against me.

I trapped her body and began to kiss her neck, taking in her scent as I did so. She anticipated the bite when I rested my fangs on her neck, but I did not bite her. I just nipped her skin gently, making her gasp again. I didn't draw blood, which was good luck, but I was sure it was going to leave marks on her skin, which I looked forward to seeing. Just the thought of marking her as mine again almost made me smile.

She tangled her hands in my hair as I continued, and her breath hitched in her throat when I went lower and lower, resting just above her collarbone, planting kisses and marking her with my fangs.

I could feel her confusion, but also smell her arousal, feel her excitement. We were in an intimate position with me being between her bare legs. All that was separating us was our clothing. But instead of continuing to tease her, which I had been doing, I simply got up from the bed, leaving her there, gasping and turned on, which was the first time that I ever had done that. That made me smile evilly.

"I'll get you more water," I announced, trying to hide my smile as I turned my back to her. I walked out, closing the door behind me and leaving an aroused girl behind.

**

* * *

A/N:** Edward makes me laugh sometimes! But right now, I feel bad for him, even though he's such an asshole to our Bella. :(

**Oh, I have big news!**! I have a new story coming up (smiles)! It's going to have a dark Jasper and also a possessive Edward. (HA!) The story will be posted soon so put me on alerts! If you want to know what's about, you can PM me. :D

Till next time!


	14. Undying Faith

**A/N:** ...I am pissed... Boyfriend problems, bleh! I mean check this out: School started...joy... so I want to be kind to the new kids, you know, show them around and such, but then my bf gets all pissed at me because I was being "a little too friendly" for his taste. ...Idiot.

In other news, please enjoy the chapter, it's longer, and it introduces a whole lot of new vamps, including the Cullens... Sorta... They're different. :)

**

* * *

**

Innocent Blood

**Chapter 14-Undying Faith **

**Bella's POV**

* * *

What the hell happened to me just now? And what the hell happened to _him_?

What is this? What's going on?

I let myself breathe and willed myself to believe that this had never happened. But I swear I saw him smiling mischievously when he got off the bed. Did he plan this? I sighed heavily and brought the pillow to my chest again, hugging it tightly. Like I said, I tried to forget what had just occurred, but I couldn't. I couldn't help but hate myself for letting him seduce me like that. It's suppose to be vice versa! I'm the one that was going to seduce him! I wanted to feel disgusted for letting him take control over me like that and the fact that I actually liked it and wanted more, but I don't. It sickens me! How can I be so dumb? He's a perverted vampire who has locked me in here and has raped me and…

_And has taken care of you… _a damn voice said. I rolled my eyes at myself. _Of course, he had to bathe me and feed me. It's for his own sake. If not, I would have died._

I looked down at the bed sheet and rested my head on the pillow. But I can't help but think…

Maybe if I continue like this, somehow, I'll be able to reach him the way I want to. It's true that my intention from the beginning was to try to tame him in order to get out, but now that I know how much he's suffered, and maybe he still is, I really want to help him. Know why? Because when I was bullied, nobody extended a hand out towards me to help me. Nobody would even glance at me or wonder how I was, though, thankfully, I never actually gave in to the "dark side" like Edward had. But our situations were different. He had clearly suffered a lot more than I had. With his mother blaming him for his father's and brother's deaths, and beating him and saying cruel things to him… And then there was this girl, the only one who ever helped him- she was taken from him as well. By a human. This explains why he is like this. Especially to women. But just like I told him, I see hope in his eyes. Ever since he told me about his past, I have had hope. Strangely enough. But you know what? By helping him, I can help myself as well.

So everything will be all right? Right? Right.

But my question, or better yet, my troubled thought, is: Why was I hurt when he called me by her name? I don't know the answer, and I am getting impatient. Is it because I don't like it when he talks about other women? No. Why would I, anyway? He has talked about his other pets at times, and all I feel is pity for them. But why did it change with her? And why should I care anyway?

"Ugh!" I buried my face in the pillow and shook my head.

If I don't get out of here soon, I think I'll go mad! I can't stand being locked in here like this! I can't stand not knowing what's going on, or what's going to happen tonight. Every vampire is coming here tonight, and he expects me to be calm? No, I don't think so.

Edward…

_"What are you planning?" he asked me desperately, all out of the blue._

_What's going on? What's wrong? What is the reason for this sudden outburst? Is it because he called me by her name?_

_His eyes… his eyes are frightening… I was scared all over again._

_"What are you talking about?" my voice came out shaky, even though I wanted my voice to sound calm and strong. I wanted to hide my fear from him, but I failed… dammit!_

_He ran a hand though his hair and breathed in deeply, walking toward me. His footsteps were echoing in my ear, as if it they were the hands of the clock ticking. Counting down to the end of the world. What's wrong with him?_

_He lowered himself until he was eye level with me and growled lowly, "What are you playing?"_

What did he mean by that? Is he confused? …I certainly am. I don't know where I got the courage to hug him by the neck, but I think it's because he had such a lost expression on his face. I don't even know if he noticed. I have to say that I was nervous and panicked a little when I hugged him, but when he just let me, every worry disappeared. I was confident!

I don't know how much time I've been down here. Maybe it was nighttime; I wouldn't know. I'm not tired, so I won't sleep. How could I go to sleep thinking that at any minute now or maybe in a couple of hours, all the vampires that live in Forks will be here? Today I'm really going to be quiet as baby mice.

Just as the thought '_Edward never came back with my water' _ran through my mind, he came in, closing the big metal door behind him, locking it as well. However, he didn't have a cup in his hands.

"Are you controlled now?" he teased. Curiosity and confusion were the facial expressions I wore right now, I suppose. He laughed in amusement. "You were aroused earlier. Looks to me that someone wanted to get laid."

My face was burning. What's with him today? Oh, yeah. I forgot he has moods swings. But I've never actually seen him go from frustrated and angry to teasing and amused in so little time. Never. Better yet, I have never seen Edward like this. Is he, perhaps, drunk? Can vampires get drunk?

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he joked, laughing again as he walked to me. I leaned back against the headboard as he leaned into me, our faces only a whisper away. My heart was beginning to beat rapidly.

"What if we finish what we started?" he asked seductively, a grin coming across his face, and I had to examine this. This is not his usual behavior. No, something's up. Or wrong. Edward has never grinned at me. Something caught my eyes…

"Your eyes… they're _blue_," I whispered in shock. Am I dreaming?

Edward laughed and shrugged. "Forget about that, love. Why don't we get busy…" he trailed off as he started to unbutton my shirt, but I jerked his hands away.

This isn't Edward. I know it sounds strange, since it is his face and body and voice, but he's just not Edward. Edward never asks when he wants to have sex, and he never actually bothers to take off my shirt. If he does ever bother with the shirt, he usually rips it with his hands or his fangs. Which is only sometimes, because Edward just likes to get it done. And this Edward has blue eyes. Edward's eyes have never been blue. They're always yellow, or black, but now red, since he has started to drink my blood.

And he never teases like this. In such a… playboy manner. He likes to seduce. Feel that he's in control. Like he was doing earlier. And he never calls me _"love_." This is crazy! I mean it's his face, voice, and body, but it's not _him_! Hell, I think I am going crazy now!

"Why so silent?" he whispered while groping my breast. I let out a whimper; he was being too rough. This excited him. "You like it rough, don't you? Well, babe, I'm told I'm rough in bed. But I guess you already know."

"Get away from me-!" I shouted, but he covered my mouth before I could say anything else.

"I'm your master. You have to obey me." I whimpered again as he took my other breast in his hand, leaving my mouth now.

This is not Edward. I'm positive. But I was terrified to move. What if it is him? What if he's just lost his mind? His sanity?

I whimpered again as he started to touch me lower, which made him laugh. "That's right, baby." My toes and fingers started to curl and my insides as well.

"Stop it," I whispered and gasped when a finger entered me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I couldn't think. It hurt. It hurt like hell! This guy is going too fast, and he's being too rough! I tried to hold back the whimpers, but some of them escaped from my lips. This made him laugh, and he started, with his other hand, to touch himself! What the hell is this?

The shackles, Bella! Hit him with them!

Yes… I can try to get this guy off me. I don't care if it's Edward in some lunatic phase. I can't let him do things like this to my body!

"I said stop!" I shouted and with all my force, I pressed my wrists together and hit him on the side of his face with the shackles. But, as I suspected, it didn't do a thing to him. He's a vampire. He only got angry.

I wasn't going to apologize, even though I was afraid of the face he was making and how his blue eyes turned red. But it was a fuzzy red, not the glowing kind that I am accustomed to seeing.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted, and I screamed as he pulled out his finger and was on top of me, ripping my clothes. His hands were everywhere. I was terrified.

"No, please! Stop!" I begged. Tears were gushing from my eyes like a cascade, and my head was pounding.

"I'm going to make you pay!" he shouted, his voice harsh. He began to unbuckle his belt, all the while ripping my clothes.

"Get off me! Help!" I have never screamed for help, knowing it was foolish to do so, but I just had to, wishing that somehow… someone, vampire or not, would hear me.

"Shit," he cursed, looking at the door and fixing his clothes. Suddenly, he looked scared, but also furious.

"I'm going to fucking kill you just for that," he said, and his pale fingers circled my neck, suffocating me. I started to cough and tried to hit him again, but it was just impossible. My thoughts were right; this was not my master. My vision had already started to be taken over by black and blue dots, and I couldn't breathe properly. I heard a door bang open.

"Get the fuck off her!" a very familiar voice screamed. Even though I was breathless, I managed to smile when I heard him. The fingers that were around my neck vanished, and I started to cough while trying to catch my breath. I was getting dizzy from the loss of air, but those familiar hands were around me again. Edward's.

"Get him out of here!" Edward shouted to someone. My vision was blurry with unshed tears, but I could see blurry figures taking the fake Edward out of the basement.

"You have a human in here?" a female voice asked. Her voice was both surprised and mad. Edward took me in his arms, covering my naked body with his.

"That doesn't fucking concern you! Now get him the hell out of here before I kill him!" he shouted back. Then, there was silence when the door finally closed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, but I couldn't reply. I couldn't find my voice. I cried instead.

What had happened? Who was he? How did he know I was aroused earlier? But more importantly, what was he, and how could he take the form of Edward? My head was spinning.

"Fucking dick! I'm going to kill him!" Edward was mumbling to himself, and I could hear the growls as he rested my head on his chest. There was a loud sobbing, and it hurt my ears. I wanted to shut it out until I realized it was me.

"He's gone now. Shh," he said in a soothing voice… I knew that it's never too late to change…

My eyes were closed, but I could feel Edward checking my body, and when he discovered the other male's scent and what he has done to my core, he cursed. I was covered in something soft that brought warmth to me. Then I heard Edward say he was coming back. I wanted to beg him not to go, afraid of what other creature could get in this basement room, but my own sobs were controlling me. When I heard the door close, I knew I was alone.

* * *

"Here." Edward handed me new clothes when he came back a while later. My face was sticky from all the tears, and I still refused to speak. I couldn't find my voice, and my throat still hurt. I put on the clothes like a robot, not caring if Edward saw me naked or not. After all, I did owe my life to him now. Funny how things work.

"He was a vampire, in case you're wondering," Edward explained when I sat back on the bed, hugging the pillow. "He can change into any form that he wants- a strange power that not many vampires possess. He's upstairs now with his coven, who taught him a lesson. And myself as well." His voice was emotionless. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the floor. "Everything will be alright."

I nodded and then swallowed hard. That really hurt. "Can…Can you stay here tonight, please?" my voice was above a whisper. I didn't want to be alone.

Edward paused, thinking, then he nodded. "It will have to be after the meeting with the vampires, though. But you don't have to worry. I'm going to keep an eye on all of them."

"H-how?"

"I can read minds." Say what? "I'll just have to be attentive."

He can read minds? Oh my god! Has he heard everything that I've thought? Wait… What if he's reading my mind now?

"I can't read your mind, however." His brows furrowed. "I don't know why." He looked at me, and there was a flash of emotions in them, but I couldn't identify any of them. "You're just full of surprises, little one." He stared at the north wall now. I got closer to him, and ever so slowly, I rested my head on his shoulder. I was glad that he let me.

Edward has changed. At first, he was harsh and only thought of having control over me, wield power. But today… The way he protected me and actually said yes to staying the night with me (without saying that I have to give something in return or with a laugh of mischief) is proof that he has changed. People change, and I'm glad that my master, hopefully, is changing. Even if it is slowly, he is changing.

"What are you thinking? You're so quiet," he said, his voice low.

"Nothing important." Lies, Bella Swan. Well I can't actually say I think he's changing now can I? He's just going to be arrogant and will say anything to gain some pride. Even though he's full of it.

"I see," was his reply. I want to smile. I really do. He's not being stubborn. His voice is not rough. He doesn't seem angry…

My thoughts were cut short when he started to pull me down on the bed. His red eyes were a bit darker.

He stood up without looking at me. "The vampires are here. I'll be going now."

When he opened the door and was on his way out, I whispered, "Thank you, master." His unreadable face turned to mine, and he shook his head.

"_Don't call me master, anymore_," he said. My brows furrowed in confusion. "_It's Edward._" Then, he was gone.

He doesn't want me to call him master anymore? Something happened today. But what? He's suddenly changed. Though I'm happy. Somehow, I want to help him. Help get rid of that darkness inside of him. The darkness caused by his own mother…

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, again, I'm terribly sorry that Gregory acted that way to your…sex slave," Marianne apologized as I entered the house. I looked at her sharply when she said 'sex slave.' Marianne was older and more powerful than I am. I thought it was best to stay quiet and not respond back. And besides, I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"It's fine. At least he learned the lesson that he shouldn't touch other people's property," I said and went to sit next to another vampire as we waited for Jasper and the Cullens to come.

"_Don't call me master, anymore," I said lowly, chuckling under my breath without humor. I made sure that she didn't hear it. I don't know why I am doing this. I don't know anything anymore… "It's Edward." I left before she could speak._

For some reason… I don't have all the confidence I have had. I'm confused as to why I am suddenly acting this way towards her. It's her voice, I thought. The way she speaks… And how she wants to help me and…

Just another Scarlett…. I don't know what to do anymore.

I looked around the room to see if Gregory was here, but I didn't see him. Good, or else I would've killed him. Not caring at all if that would cause my death. Nobody touches my pet. I balled my hands into fists when I saw what he had done to her, but I tried to control my temper by closing my eyes and breathing in deeply. It wouldn't be wise if I were to lose my temper here. But when I think back, when I think of her bruised neck and bruised body…

"Edward, if I may ask, do you have a mate?" the female vampire that was at my side asked, tearing me from my thoughts, which I was actually thankful for because I was just going to get up to find and kill Gregory.

"No, I don't. And I don't want one," I answered simply and looked straight ahead, not caring if I was rude or not. I couldn't dare to care. I only wanted for this stupid meeting to be over with.

"Oh? And why, I wonder? You're such a handsome young vampire. And you're very young in human years, am I correct?" she asked. I looked at her again and studied her.

Black long hair, red eyes that were full of lust, lips that were curved in a hopeful seductive smile, and thoughts that I wanted to throw up over. Just like any other slutty female vampire. She looked at least in her early 30s.

I smiled at her coldly. "Do you like younger men, miss…?"

Amusement flashed through her eyes. "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth… My mother's name. I tried to compose my surprised expression.

"Elizabeth, I'm not interested in you," I said coolly, knowing that was her intention and looked straight ahead. But she just laughed and got closer to me, which pissed me off.

"Now, now, Edward. Males must have mates, you know," she purred and curled a lock of my hair in her finger. "And I'm a lonely, strong, powerful female."

"I said I'm not interested. Now leave me in peace; you're irritating me," I said coldly. Oddly enough, female vampires go into lust mode when they see a male without a mate. Things I've learned through the years.

"You have a human pet, I heard Marianne say. Am I correct?" she whispered in my ear. Then her voice got harsh.

Female vampires become insanely jealous when a male vampire with a human ignores their mating proposal or for having sex.

I turned to her, and she smiled thinking that I would accept her offer. I brought my hand to the back of her neck and leaned to her, whispering in her ear, "Yes, I have a human whom I have sex with every day. I kiss her, and I drink from her. She has the honor to get me high and sees the face I make when I have an orgasm. She also can touch me whenever she wants, the same way I can touch her, and she can hear my moans of ecstasy and drink my liquids and touch and pull my hair when she comes." I said this for her ears only. I was amused a little now. "I'm not in need of a mate, as you can see. I have the warmth of her every night when we sleep together, and I have the sweet scent and taste of her blood. Female vampires can never satisfy me. So stop trying, Elizabeth."

I pulled back and looked straight ahead, smiling when I saw her face, which conveyed jealousy and anger.

Female vampires don't like it when males talk so heavenly of human females. There are spoiled creatures who think that the world revolves around them. Most of all, they hate competition.

"And if you try to get close to her or harm her, I will not hesitate to kill you," I warned lowly, not looking at her. She turned serious, trying to hide the fact that I just hit her dignity hard and humiliated her.

"There will be a time when you get tired of humans," she leaned into me. "Because humans are so delicate that you can never be rough with them in bed. You can't bite them while you have sex because you might succumb to bloodlust, you can't be as fast during sex because they can break, and you can never compare having sex with a human with having sex with a vampire."

"You are right, I can't go as fast with her because she might break, and I can't bite her without causing a mess, but I'll tell you what she can do that no other female vampire can." I leaned closer to her now. "She makes me feel whole with her warmth, something that you will never possess. She makes me feel like a man because she's as delicate as a rose petal, something that you will never be, and most of all, she makes me feel different, something that no female vampire has ever been able to do." I surprised myself with these assertions. Yes… that is what she gives me. All of that and more. My pride is hurt. My dignity.

"You're just a pathetic, ignorant vampire, that's what you are," Elizabeth said, stood up, and left, obviously trying to hide her hurt and anger because I rejected her.

_Pathetic! Feel different? Pfft. You sound like a pussy! What happened to that killer that didn't give a damn about feelings and humans? _that same voice asked.

I… I don't know anymore…

"They're here! I can sense them!" someone announced, opening the front door. Every vampire in the room went outside to greet the Cullens. I almost rolled my eyes. He sounded as if the Royal family was coming. I walked outside with the other vampires and looked straight into the forest, just like the rest were doing. What are the Cullens anyway? Are they that powerful?

"They're the only clan that has so many members. Their numbers also include many powerful vampires. The Volturi wanted the whole clan to join their guard, but they all refused. They are also the first vampire clan to drink animal blood. Weird thing, eh? Like someone would refuse human blood," a male vampire beside me explained. He began to laugh when he saw my confused and annoyed expression. "I'm a mind reader, just like you are. I'm Thomas, by the way."

I looked straight ahead, feeling irritated all over again.

"Don't read my thoughts," I growled lowly. He just laughed and nodded. Idiot.

The vampires were whispering, and some announced that the Cullens were really close. I looked at the door often that led to the basement to see if any vampires were curious enough to go in, even though the door was locked now. But no one dared. These vampires were very excited for this meeting with the Cullens.

A mix of scents hit me just then, but there was one that I knew all too well- Jasper. A few minutes later, six vampires appeared from the darkness of the forest.

"Carlisle! I'm so happy to see you!" a female vampire said as she greeted them all.

"Amy, long time no see, sweetie," a blonde woman that was with the Cullens said and kissed her on the cheek.

The blonde man, Carlisle, asked Jasper something, who pointed at me. Carlisle looked at me and smiled widely. His eyes captured my interest. One was a bright honey color, and the other one was a bit of a darker honey color. What the hell? Different colored eyes? "Edward."

At that same moment, the whole clan looked at me. The blonde women smiled in a friendly manner at me. The big man that was behind her nodded at me, his face serious, his muscled arms crossed across his chest. He also had a scar on his left cheek. He looked at me as if he wanted to kill me. The crazy girl, Alice, looked at me and smiled like a lunatic. She held a broken, headless teddy bear in her arms. Next, there was a woman with caramel colored hair. Her face held a dark smile, and her eyes looked at my body, then they landed on my face. She licked her lips.

_Strange fucking clan. _

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Hope you liked it! What do you think? 

Oh, and I have a new story posted up! And for those of you who PM'ed me to tell you what's it about, I hope you liked it! Here's the summary:

**Summary: **

One day Bella decided to go on a walk through the woods like she did countless times on boring afternoons. But this time, she ended up with a scratched hand because she had slipped on the forest ground. When she was going to go home to treat the wound, she finds a large bronze wolf asleep under a tree. When it wakes up, Bella is impacted by its gorgeous, intense and rare green colored eyes. But that's not all. The wolf had cured Bella's wound by _licking _it. A giant wolf that cures wounds…with its _tongue_? Now every afternoon, the bronze wolf comes to visit Bella and they often sleep under a big oak tree together. Till one night she wakes up to a _man, _instead of a wolf. But what happens now that she knows this secret? What happens when a strange man comes to take him away? Back to _that _place? From that day onwards, Bella's life takes an unexpected turn as she meets danger, passion, love and lust.

No vamps, and a whole lot of warnings. The name of the story is: In love with a wolf. Hope to see you there!


	15. Dawn of War

************

A/N:

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 15. Please read carefully for there is important information. ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Beta**:HopeStreet

************

**

* * *

******

Innocent Blood

**Chapter 15-Dawn of War**

**Edward's POV**

* * *

Everyone was quiet, waiting on what the Cullens were going to say to me.

"We have heard so much about you!" Carlisle said, clapping his hands. "But your eyes… they're red. Weren't you a vegetarian?" Carlisle's eyes, everyone's, in fact, were full of curiosity, but in his, there was also disappointment. Jasper stepped out of the group, his face full of confusion as well.

"Edward… Don't tell me you're drinking her blood?" he asked.

"Her?" Carlisle looked at him and then at me. "Is he talking about a human?" His one bright colored eye grew darker, and the one that was a darker tone, turned black. The bags under his eyes were more noticeable, and little veins appeared all over his eyes. His face grew paler, and he stiffened. He looked a mess.

"Carlisle!" the caramel hair colored women hissed. Carlisle's eyes turned back to their bright yellow and topaz colors again. The bags under his eyes disappeared, and so did the little veins. He relaxed and turned back to look at her and chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, Esme." The one called Esme had a serious gaze fixed on him. Carlisle turned back to me.

"So… you have a human here?" He swallowed hard. It was clear that he was controlling himself over something. His eyes darken a shade.

Jasper was the one who spoke. "Carlisle… Edward and I… We always kept a human girl as our pet." Jasper looked ashamed. I rolled my eyes. _Pathetic._

"A _sex_ slave?" gasped the blonde women, her hand in her mouth. "Heavens!"

"No, just hell, Rosie, remember!" Alice said. She looked proud that we are going to hell when we die. Rosalie looked at Alice and patted her head.

"Shush, sweetie," she whispered. Alice nodded and walked over to Jasper.

"Jasper, do you still have a human? I want to play with her!" she said, her eyes sparkling at the idea.

"No!" Esme snapped. Alice rolled her eyes and looked at the ground, grasping Jasper's hand.

_Alice is a fierce killer_, Jasper explained to me in his thoughts as I eyed the strange vampire,_ Give her something with blood in it or on it, and she'll devour it without a second thought. That's why she's been locked in the house until she can control herself. Which also explains why she's a bit… loony. Carlisle told her that if she controls herself, she'll be able to go out of the house more often._

I chuckled. "Loony, huh? How the hell do you like her? What did you see in her?" I spoke for him to hear only.

His face harden. …_She's different from all the female vampires I have ever met, Edward. I know that you must be against this, but I don't really care. I like her._

She's different, he says… I closed my eyes, and instantly, Isabella's face appeared in my mind. I stayed quiet, and when I did, Jasper looked at me, surprised.

_You're not going to say anything? _He was clearly surprised.

"What's there to say?" I responded quickly.

…_I thought you were going to call me pathetic like you've done before._

I shook my head.

_What's wrong? You're… different._

"What's it to you?" I snapped. Why can't he shut up already?

He laughed, and everyone looked at him. "Sorry, sorry," he said to them, and his eyes landed on me.

_There's the Edward I know._

I smiled crookedly, but nothing else.

"Let's all head inside, shall we? We'll be able to talk better there," Carlisle said as he took Esme's hand and walked into the house with everyone following right behind them. Elizabeth looked at me, tossed her hair over her shoulder, and walked inside. The vampire walking behind her looked at her strangely and then back at me. I shook my head as he wondered silently what was with her. When I saw Jasper beginning to head inside the house with Alice clinging to him like a Koala, I called out to him.

"Jasper!"

They both turned to me. I motioned him to come to me, and he told Alice to head inside, which she did after she sent a flashy smile to me. Rosalie and the big man behind her followed Alice in. After every vampire entered the house, Jasper walked towards me. He was silent.

"Listen…" How do I even begin? I have never apologized to someone, especially when I don't know what to apologize for. Jasper laughed.

"Forget it. I can feel regret, so you don't have to apologize." I sometimes hated his damn ability. But not now. It actually saved me. "And I also feel… something else…?" He smiled at me.

"Forget it. Let's go solve this stupid problem," I murmured and turned around, heading for the house. "And take that human pet of yours with you when you leave," I said over my shoulder and headed inside, not wanting to hear his stupidities.

"Ah, Edward, bring the human girl here," Esme asked when I entered the house. Jasper was right behind me.

"No," I replied sharply.

"Yeah, bring her up here. After all, she is better than any female vampire, isn't that what you said to me earlier?" Elizabeth said in a taunting manner. When the other vampires gasped, she smiled. I could feel anger rise in me, hear the growls as they built up in my chest, but when Jasper rested a hand on my shoulder, I instantly relaxed.

"This is not the place for that," he whispered for my ears to hear only. I rolled my eyes and looked at Carlisle sharply.

"Look, you gathered all these vampires in my house so that we could discuss the vampire hunter problem. So, let's do it. I have more important things to do," I snapped and crossed the room.

"Like fuck a human," Elizabeth said. I stopped and looked at her. I didn't care if this could result in a fight between vampires, and I didn't care if I 'accidentally' killed her, but this bitch wasn't going to have the last word.

"Are you jealous of the human?" I pressed. She looked offended, but also there was surprise and nervousness. Because I was right. Thomas, the mind reader, laughed, knowing that I was right as well. So did Jasper.

"Of course _not!" _she defended.

"Well, you must be. Or else you wouldn't be acting like you are now, am I correct?" I used her own fucking words at the end. She tossed her hair over her shoulders again and composed herself.

"Why would I be jealous of that human? I'm better than she is in every way possible," she smiled and looked at me. "Besides, she's just a sex slave who has thrown away all her dignity out the window." That just pissed me off.

"You're the one who has lost the dignity here. You were all over me earlier, don't you remember? You're a sad excuse for a female vampire, you know, and that's why you still don't have a mate." Whispers surrounded us. I smirked, not resisting the urge to keep quiet what I was going to say next. "Oh, and you forget that she can suck my dick anytime she wants to!" I added.

Someone slapped me. It was Rosalie. "Watch your language! There are _children_ here." She was angry. But so was I. Who the hell does she think she is?

And children? What the hell? I looked around and there were, in fact, children with their vampire mothers and fathers. They looked to be between ten to twelve years old.

Female vampires can't give birth, obviously, but in some unions, male vampires will do what they can in order to make their mate happy. These male vampires seek out female humans to impregnate, and after the child is born, they kill the mother and take off with the child. The pregnancy and birth is like any other human pregnancy and birth. The child remains human – although they are not 'normal' human beings. They are often times faster, smarter, and their teeth are longer and whiter. They don't smell like a normal human being because their blood is mixed with vampire blood. They smell like a vampire, even though their body functions as a human's. When the human/vampire child reaches his 14th year, his/her vampire instincts begin to awaken, such as hunger for blood, and he/she will begin to go through "The Change". They usually stop aging when they've hit the same age the siring vampire father was when he was changed. If the father was 20 when he was turned, the child will also stop growing at that age and "The Change" will be complete. How do I know all this? Jasper taught me everything I know after he impregnated one of his pet's in the past. He was warning me, actually. However, he killed his pet and the fetus the minute he realized what he had done.

I was about to tell that Rosalie off, but Emmett looked at me dangerously. "Don't you dare," he warned. I rolled my eyes and backed off, looking at the Elizabeth sharply.

_Hey, want me to kill her?_

_No, Thomas,_ I replied in my thoughts, _They will think I did it. Besides, she's not worth it. _Apart from being a mind reader, I'm a telepath. These are two gifts that Aro, the ruling head of the Volturi, has been keeping an eye on, but just like the Cullens, I refused their offer.

Carlisle began to laugh, which took us all by surprised. He started to laugh like a maniac, walking over to me.

"Emmett, Rosalie, don't be too hard on him!" he laughed and draped an arm over my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at him and scowled. "You really are an amusing young man, aren't you, Edward? We need this kind of amusement in our clan!"

"I don't think so," I said, not looking at him. He laughed again and let me go.

"Amusing? He's rude! That's what he is," I heard Rosalie say. I decided to ignore her.

"Carlisle, stop," Esme said, which Carlisle quickly did. "Rosalie, control your husband; his anger won't loosen things up here." Then she turned to me. "And you, you must control that mouth of yours. And bring the human here."

"I am not going to bring her," I responded, irritated.

Esme's eyes darken. "I may be a vampire, but those of you who use humans to ease their lust are only perverts. I want to see that child and see if she needs medical care."

I rolled my eyes. "She's fine. I, for one, take care of her. It's Jasper's pet you have to check out. He was starving her to death. She was going to die if I hadn't given her food and bathed her," I said. Esme turned her eyes to Jasper.

"Is this true?" she questioned. Jasper looked nervous.

"Yes, ma'am," he gulped, but quickly added, "But I've changed, I swear. Do I ever treat your Alice like that? Never."

Oh… So Esme's the one in charge of this family? I almost laughed.

_No. She's like the mother in any family. She's just really tough. In other words, you have to be afraid of her when she's angry or when it comes to the protection of her 'children,' _Thomas answered. I growled.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed at him. He smiled apologetically. "And what are you? The Cullen clan family history and relationships Wkipedia page updater?" Now he just laughed, but looked embarrassed.

"Emmett, look for the girls and bring them here," Esme ordered.

"I said _no_!" I shouted, pissed. They all looked at me. "You're not going to ask this guy to search my house. Now, let's talk about the important matter that brings us together – the vampire hunters. This is why we're all here, is it not? Forget about the humans. They're fine." Esme looked at me hard.

"You know Esme, my dear, he does have a point," Carlisle began softly. "Let's talk about the hunters, and then we'll deal with the humans."

Esme thought it over. "Fine. But don't you think I'll forget," she warned me.

"Fantastic! Now, how many of you are nomads?" Carlisle questioned and looked at the crowd of vampires. Arms were raised, and he began to count. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, but when I did, Isabella's face filled it. Damn it! Why am I thinking about her?

"Sir Edward?" an annoying voice called. "Edward!"

"What?" I hissed, irritated, opening my eyes. It was Alice. She smiled at me widely and giggled, her fingers in between her lips.

"I know that it is against my… vows to drink human blood, but I'm really thirsty. Can you spare me a human?" Her dark eyes were huge and hopeful. I scoffed.

"No. Jasper's your boyfriend. Go to him. He'll give you some of his blood."

Some vampires do that with one another; it is normal for us to feed from another vampire. Alice motioned me to lower myself to her, which I did, rolling my eyes.

"But I really want to try their blood," she whispered in my ear. "I have never drunk human blood, and I really want to know how it tastes like. Please, sir Edward."

I straightened up. "No."

She frowned. "Fine. Go to hell then!" I lifted an eyebrow and smiled darkly at the thought that just came to mind.

"That was a big mistake there," I warned her darkly. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Rosalie! Alice told me to go to hell," I tattled. Alice's eyes widened.

"You're such a little kid, Edward. You really are," she said and walked towards Rosalie, who was giving her a lecture. I almost laughed. Alice is clearly not a child, and yet, she is treated like one. I wonder why?

_It's because she's the smallest of them all. She's also the youngest age-wise. She's also very weak when it comes to her health. She's not a very strong vampire, even though she devours anything she sees that has blood. The Cullens look after her like a child, especially Rosalie and Esme. You see that headless teddy bear she carries with her? There's a rumor that when she was found in an asylum, she had that bear with her._ _It is said that when she was there, another vampire that worked there gave her some of his blood to control her thirst. But one day she couldn't control her thirst and drank the vampire to death. She was a newborn after all. That bear was given to her from that vampire as a birthday present. She tore off the head because it had dark eyes, like the male vampire she killed. Ever since the day she drained that vampire, she has been twisted, and they keep her locked in the house because she has no control._

I looked at Thomas annoyed, but he looked proud that he knew so much crap.

"On with the matter," Carlisle's voice made me look at him. "We have two clans that consist of three to four members, and we have five nomads. And there is Edward, who is living here. The nomads are leaving tonight, all of them, which leaves us with three clans, counting us, and Edward." Carlisle turned to a group of vampires that had a child with them.

"Is your clan going to be leaving Forks, Michael?" he asked.

The leader of the group nodded. "We are. We thought that vampire hunters would never come to Forks, but we were wrong," he replied. That makes two of us, I thought bitterly. "I won't put my family at risk. So yes, we are leaving."

Carlisle nodded and turned to another group of vampires. "Are you three leaving?"

"We are not," the leader of the clan answered. "If we continue our normal routine, they won't need to suspect us. After all, we work indoors, and our child is a baby – who is cared for by a nanny. And we wear contacts when we go out and act like humans. So we're certain we'll be fine."

Carlisle smiled wildly and nodded at them. "Brave vampires, you are." He turned back to address every one.

"Those of you who want to leave mustn't do it out of the blue, if you are recognized in the human world, that is. Nomads, however, are normally never with humans, so you should be fine. We are going to stay here as well, and just like the other clan, we're going to continue with our act," he said. "These vampire hunters are well armed, so when you go out hunting, you must be very careful. Don't forget your surroundings like we normally do," he looked at Alice. "I have taken the liberty to tell one of my daughters to keep an eye on them, since she's a psychic. And if I sense any danger to any of you, I'll be sure to contact you." Carlisle was very serious. His eyes were scanning the room. "Remember, be as human as possible when you come to their world. And keep a close eye on the humans. If you see any suspicious movement, contact us immediately. And if you can…" his eyes turned darker, "kill them." And just as before, the bags under his eyes turned very dark, veins appeared around his eyes, and his face darken. "We won't let this humans take us over – our world. We are superior to them! My family and I are going to kill every hunter we see, if it is safe." Carlisle's voice got darker, rougher.

"But weren't the Volturi exterminating them?" a female vampire asked, holding a child close to her. She was clearly concerned over everything, and so was the male, but the child looked bored. Spoiled little –

"Yes, but the Volturi doesn't have the power to exterminate them all," Rosalie answered. "There are still some vampire hunters in Italy that they're killing, as well as in France, and Russia. Everyday Aro orders the guard on special missions all over the world to kill the hunters, but their numbers are too much. They're doing everything they can to kill them all."

Killing vampire hunters… just like I did years before to avenge Scarlett. During that time, I had managed to kill all the vampire hunters in Chicago. I had heard a few years ago that vampire hunters feared living in Chicago because they were all getting killed. I wonder if there are vampire hunters in Chicago now?

"We will kill the vampire hunters that come in our way, Carlisle," one of the nomads said. Carlisle nodded.

"Together, my friends, we will kill all the vampire hunters in the world!" Carlisle shouted and laughed darkly.

"_Carlisle_!" Esme warned, and when she did, he closed his eyes, and all the veins, bags, his rough voice, everything dark left his face.

"I'm fine," he said, smiled, and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

-0o0o0o-

I was relieved when all the vampires left the house, but then the Cullens and Jasper remained. Esme insisted that she wanted to check the girls, but when Alice started to argue that she wanted to drink from them, and Carlisle as well, she said that they'd come back another day to check on them.

After they left, I quickly checked the house to make sure there weren't any hidden vampires, then, I went to the basement. Isabella was sitting in bed. Her face told that she was sleepy, but it seems she refused to give in to it. She looked like she was fighting her eyelids. They kept closing and opening… I don't even know if she realizes I'm here. I walked towards her, and stopped in front of her. Her brows furrowed, and she blinked a couple of times, then she looked up at me. Her eyes were sleepy, and her face showed how tired she was. She gasped when she realized it was me, a sleepy smile on her lips.

"You're here," she whispered. "I have been waiting for you. I heard all these voices, and I was so frightened that someone would come in –" I pushed her to lie on the bed, silencing her, and when I laid down besides her, I cradled her in my arms, smelling her hair, closing my eyes.

"Sleep, you must be tired," I said, and felt her nod. I thought she was sleeping, but she proved me wrong.

"What are you thinking?" she asked in a whisper. I laughed lowly.

"Nobody has ever asked me that," I told her. She turned over in my arms. She wasn't sleepy anymore.

"There's always a first time for everything," she whispered.

I brought myself to smile. "I suppose."

Her eyes were full of curiosity. "What are you thinking?" she repeated.

What am I thinking? Nothing. I should be worried about the vampire hunters, but I'm not. I feel safe here. Safe? With her? Or in my house? I don't know the answer. I just feel safe. She shivered and coughed. I looked down at her and remembered that it was snowing. She is human after all. And my hugging her like this is even worse, since I am cold as death, literally. She'll catch a cold here, and I can't afford her getting sick. I can't call a doctor. I fucking _kidnapped_ her! Police officers are still searching for her. But it's been a month and a half… Perhaps they have just concluded that she's dead? I mean there are no clues to follow the investigation; it's only natural.

I looked down at her to find her already asleep. Looks like she couldn't resist. It is late.

"You can't be here," I whispered as I got up, carrying her in my arms. When I opened the door of the basement, she shivered even more when the winter wind picked up. I couldn't hold her that close. I'm even colder than the wind. I entered the house quickly and walked to my room, resting her on the bed and looked at her sleepy form. She's not even wearing clothes. That fucking Gregory ripped them! I ran my hand through my hair and groaned. I hoped that I still had some women clothes, or else I had to give her some of mine. At least a jacket. As I looked in the closet, a white nightgown caught my eye. I wonder how it got there. I don't remember having a human wearing that… Deciding just to forget that, I took it and went to Isabella's sleepy form. She was curled up in a ball. The blanket that was covering her body was well wrapped around her. And once I pulled it off her, she woke up, startled and shivering.

"I'm just going to dress you," I explained. "Go to sleep."

As if on command, she did. But her breathing was coming in sharp breathes, and she was trying to cling ontp anything warm. I looked at the gown and sighed in relief when I saw that it was a long-sleeved nightgown, and the fabric was very thick. This is bound to keep her warm. I put on the gown as if she was a baby, and then I laid her back in bed, my dark comforter on top of her. But even though this warmed her up a lot, she still had her brows nit together, her breathing coming still sharp. I lay beside her and began to hum her a lullaby. A lullaby that is so familiar to me… But I can't remember where I heard it. It's just stuck in my head. In moments, she quieted down, her breathing back to normal again.

I looked at her. Isabella is the strangest pet that I have ever beheld. She somehow…

I shook my head, wanting that thought I just had to vanish. I leaned my head back, covering my face with my hands. "I'm such a pathetic, idiot, masochist, and sad excuse for a vampire."

-0o0o0o0-

"It's snowing…" she whispered in awe as she looked out the window the next morning.

"So it is," I replied in a bored tone, leaning my head on the headboard of the bed. Didn't she notice yesterday? And here I thought she was very observant. "I hate it."

She looked over at me in surprise, and then looked out the window again. "How can you_ hate _snow? It's so pretty." She trailed her palm down the glass.

When I didn't reply, she looked over at me. She looked confused and then comprehension clicked.

"Ooh. Scarlett."

I didn't say anything; I just closed my eyes. There was silence, and after a few minutes, I felt and heard her, as she climbed on the bed. She startled me when her arms draped around my shoulders. I looked at her, taken aback.

"It's going to be alright," she whispered and hugged me closer. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to grasp her actions. But I don't know what's she's trying to do. It confuses me to no end.

"Why do you even care?" I asked. I'm your kidnaper after all.

"Because I want to help you, Edward. I've already said that. If you would just let me, I mean."

I pulled her away from me to look at her face. She looked nervous. I touched her cheek, and a blush appeared on both cheeks. My throat dried immediately, and I gritted my teeth, trying to gain control over the thirst. I looked at her hair, so tangled and dark. I moved my hands to her hair and curled a lock on my finger, watching it as I let go, how it turned into another curl just above her breast. I took in the words she had spoken seconds ago with great care.

"_Because I want to help you, Edward. I've already said that. If you would just let me, I mean."_

But my question is: _Why_? Why do you want to help me? There is no pity in your eyes right now as I look at them. They're unreadable, so is your face. What are you thinking? Do you know how crazy you drive me? How confused you make me?

_What the fuck?_

********

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I wrote a one-shot a while ago named 11 de Marzo (March 11th). It's based on something that happened down in Madrid years ago. It's an ExB fic, and it's **genes** are: Angst, Romance and Tragedy. Here's the **summary** in case you wanna check out what it's about:

Bella never liked trains ever since one train accident took her family from her years ago. But one morning, after her friend, Lidia, insisted so much, Bella decides to go to see if this train trip will somehow help her emotionally. There, she sees a boy. A bronzed haired colored boy who's voice captivated her the moment she heard it. Now, every morning before heading to school, she goes to that train just to see him. She doesn't know WHY she has that urge to hear his voice and see his green eyes. She doesn't know why he makes her feel so nervous and uneasy when he stares at her for a _few seconds_. She's not confident enough to _talk_ to him, but she must hurry, for time is running out!

Thank you so much for reading! Till next time!


	16. Red Omen

**Note: **You know that I cried at the end as I was writing the final chapter of Innocent Blood? Haha For so many reasons. Here's chapter 16, yay! I don't know why but I just loved this chapter - I think it's like my second favorite chapter. I hope you guys like it, and thanks for waiting and for reading! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, nor the names of the chapters (which are name of songs from _Two Steps in Hell_ soundtracks)!

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 16- Red Omen **

**Bella's POV**

* * *

His voice hasn't changed, it's still rough and harsh at times. His dark eyes haven't soften, and yet, they have. He still has a dark and cold stare, but somehow, it feels different. He looks lost in thought, struggling with something that I'm not aware of. He _has_ change, I thought, I know he has, but _what_ exactly has change in him?

All I know is that ever since he rescued me from that vampire_-again_- he has been acting strangely. I know that he tries to hide his feelings by being cold and cruel, but deep down, he's vulnerable. Scared. Confused. I don't believe he's heartless.

If he was, he wouldn't have to worry if I'm cold or warm, he wouldn't assure me that everything would be alright. He wouldn't have comforted me when I told him about my past, by telling me his. Even if he did it unconsciously, he _did_ comforted me and he _did _opened up to me a bit.

My plan, from the start, has been to seduce him until he trusts me enough to get careless and I could escape, but things have changed. Whenever I'm in trouble… he's there to protect me. How can that be a heartless demon?

And also, ever since I learned why he's like this - how he was abused by his mother and scarred both mentally and emotionally - I have changed the way I look at him. I'm going to help him, because I know how it felt like having going through something tough and not have anyone help you. Even though Scarlett _did _helped him, but somehow she couldn't reach him. She couldn't help him the way _I_ want to help him. She didn't cure his heart, and I want to. I want all that darkness, self hatred and the hatred towards human beings to disappear.

His brows have furrowed, and he's looking at my neck. His hands are in my hair, curling locks of it around his pale fingers. I'm watching him now with curiosity. He looks distant as he stares at my neck, and I wonder again what is he thinking. I suppose it's my veins taunting him. Yet I see no hunger in his eyes. His eyes are expressionless, in a matter of fact. I don't know what to do.

"Edward-" I was cut off when he pressed his lips against my neck. I anticipated the bite, but his fangs never pierced my skin. I let out a whimper.

"Stay quiet." he said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he spoke first.

"Just let me hear your heart beat. So stay quiet."

His hands had left my hair long ago, and now they were on my back, pulling me closer to him - which was impossible because we were so close as it was. It was as if he wanted to crush me into him. He was inhaling deeply and tightening his hold on me.

"Promise that you'll stay by my side forever, that you'll always be with me, and that you'll forever be mine. I need you to say it." _Was that insecurity in his voice?_

Those words pierce through me like an arrow. _Forever_? I wanted to push him off me and curse at him and _just say no_! But I can't bring myself to. I don't know what's going on, I don't know what's he up to, but if this is a way to somehow 'help him', then forget it.

Even though my next words were going to be a lie.

"I promise, mast- er…Edward. I promise." I don't know if I'm going to regret saying this in the future, but-

"Say you need me. Say that you're worthless without me."

This is getting ridiculous, I thought. What's going on? I tried to shove him off, but he was too strong. I gave up trying to free myself from his arms, and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just say it!" His voice was loud and harsh, but the words sounded like a plea.

"No!" I said strongly. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

He was quiet. The only noise was our breathing. I thought he wasn't going to answer me at all, due to the long silence, but he did, "…I don't know." His voice was a whisper. So soft, and confused. Something was clearly wrong with him.

"Did something happen?" I asked him, my voice just as low. He hesitated. Then he changed like an on switch was turned on in his brain.

"No." His voice was rough and cold again. He pulled away, and leaned against the headboard; his eyes on me. I tried to read his eyes, but I couldn't identify the emotion in them.

"What's up with you lately?"

"Nothing." he snapped.

"You can stop lying now." I told him, which made him growl.

"Calling me a liar now?" he said angrily, his hands in fists.

"Yes."

He looked taken aback, but quickly composed himself by telling me off.

"Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" he asked angrily. "What's wrong with you? You're such a stupid human." He has such mood swings. But sometimes, like this one, it's amusing to watch him.

"And you're a perverted vampire."

He looked pissed off. "What did you-" I silenced him with a kiss, the only thing I could do. At first Edward froze, but then he composed himself and he gave into me.

The kiss surprised me. Edward's lips were rough, yet sweet on mine. But that wasn't what really surprised me. The kiss felt more… intimate than any other. Edward felt _vulnerable_ and _scared_ as he kissed me. As he held me. It was as if he was afraid to let me go. Afraid that I'll vanish if he doesn't hold me tight. The way he kissed me made my heart jump, and I felt as if I was floating.

He pulled me away gently and he wouldn't meet my eyes. "I'll leave you to rest," he said.

I took his arm when he moved, and I thought he was going to look at me, but he didn't. He was avoiding eye contact.

I assumed it was because he finally is letting me see what he actually feels; the kiss proved it. Edward doesn't like to feel weak, scared or confused. He must be thinking that it was a mistake letting me know what he is actually feeling.

I let my hand slide from his arm as silence consumed us. He didn't move, he only stare at downward.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered so low, that I'm not sure if that exactly what he said. I didn't say anything, because I didn't know _what_ to say.

He let out a low, bitter laugh before looking at me. His red eyes had gold in them. It was a mix of gold and red. His eyes reminded me of a flame. A flame that was slowly running out.

**0o0o0oo**

"Are you going to stop lying to me?" I whispered as I twirled my index finger in his messy bronze hair. Edward had his head in my lap; his eyes closed. I sighed when he didn't answer me and looked out the window, into the night. From where I could see, it was still snowing. Small white fluffs fell from the sky softly, making the tree tops look like a white blanket. I closed my eyes and imagined myself dancing in the snow.

I opened my eyes when I heard Edward's voice, "There are vampire hunters in Forks. They came in a few weeks ago. That's the reason there's been vampires gathering; they are trying to figure out what to do. There has never been vampire hunters in Forks, so the towns people got pissed off. Yet, those vampire hunters won't leave. They're stubborn." "Like you," he added, and I could almost imagine him smile.

"I didn't know people believed in vampires." I said.

"Some people do, and some don't, it's simple as that. It's like those who believe in God, and then there's those who don't. In the end," he said. "it's you who will decide what you want to believe in or not."

"What will you do about the vampire hunters?"

He shrugged. "I'm not going to do anything. Humans don't come this far into the forest. I they do, they will eventually get lost. So it's no problem at all for me."

"You sound confident."

"I am. Besides, I don't think that the vampire hunters will live long enough to actually start to search this deep in the forest." Edward said.

My brows furrowed. "Why is that?" _Are they killing them_? My chest tightened for those unlucky ones.

"The Cullen coven are killing them."

"The Cullen coven?" _Who are they?_

"They're the largest vampire coven I've ever seen. One of the members is that female that Jasper's all gaga over." I knew he rolled his eyes.

"But why don't you just scare them away? Why are you killing them like that? I'm sure if-" I asked.

"It will be a stupidity in a vampire's part to try to frighten a group of vampire hunters, Isabella." Edward said, and I noticed that his voice darkened. "Besides," he added. "they don't deserve to live."

-**0o0o0o0-**

I don't know if it has been days, weeks, months… I watch the sun set, and the moon rise, and yet, I still don't know the day I'm staring at. It feels like every day seems to blend in with the next.

Edward has been sleeping with me every night now. He has not drank from me that much though, which I'm thankful, but at the same time, I'm confused and curious as to why. I'm still shackled because he says that he doesn't trust me enough. Even though I haven't made an attempt to run away. But now that I think of it, I think it would be foolish to run away. First, I don't know in what part of the forest I am in; I will only get caught. And second, I would have an angry vampire tracking me down. And that's not good.

Edward has told me that the vampire hunters are being killed one by one by the vampires that decided to stay in Forks. Mostly the Cullen clan are the ones that are killing them. They think that there are winning this battle between vampires and vampire hunters, but they're wrong. There has been a miscalculation…

The miscalculation was that since they have been killing _only_ vampire hunters, the vampire hunters are getting suspicious that there are, indeed, vampires in Fork. More than half the group of hunters have been mysteriously killed, others have been reported as missing. Now that this vampire hunters know that Forks is being taken over by vampires themselves, vampire hunters from all over the _world_ are coming here to hunt down their enemy. To kill the dark creatures of the underworld that are killing their own kind.

The citizens of Forks are now okay with the idea of vampire hunters searching the town. They're frightened, so they don't come out during the night like they used to. But of course, those who don't believe in vampires are still against this.

The truth is, that there are a lot vampires around you, you just don't notice them. You don't realize that they're there; watching you. Thinking about the red liquid that runs through your veins as quick as lightning.

The Cullens didn't expect this miscalculation, nor did Edward. But Edward is relaxed. He's confident that nobody will find this Victorian house. "I'm a mind reader," he'd said. "and I sense the presence of a human before they'll reach the house."

Yesterday, Edward got me a white dress. The fabric is very thin and soft, so it's comfortable. It's a very cute dress, but I wonder where he got it. He just came in and handed it to me and ordered me to put it on.

Right now I am in the bedroom, staring at the ceiling and touching my stomach. I had been feeling sick after I ate some food he gave me yesterday. I groaned as another slight stomach pain consumed me.

"How are you feeling?" Edward's voice came out of nowhere, which startled me.

"_Jesus_," I gasped and looked at him. He was leaning against the door frame, his face looking bored. "You scared me."

He smiled that wicked smile. "That's what I live for."

I remained staring at him as he walked inside the room, looking thoughtful. After a few moments, he shook his head, as if letting go a thought go, and looked at me - I saw that the gold had taken over almost all of the red - for a moment before looking out the window.

"It's almost twilight." he said and looked back at me. "Do you want to bathe?"

"Yes, please."

He unshackled me and took me by the arm, dragging me to the bathroom. I stood silently besides the counter and waited for him to prepare the bath, looking at him from the corner of my eye as I saw him taking his shirt off.

You see, if I take a bath, it has to be with him. And _he's_ the one that bathes me. But this is not like the first time he bathed me. No. The first time he bathed me we were both covered in a blood bath. But he's not doing that anymore. Perhaps it's because I fainted so much that he must fear that he had drunk to much.

"Take off your clothes." he ordered as he turned the water off and took his remaining clothes off. I still wasn't that comfortable being so exposed in front of him like that.

Edward got in the bath, and when he looked at me, he motioned me to get in the tub, which I did quickly. I rested my head against his chest as he poured water on my body softly. I made myself relax as the water fell on my skin, as I felt his soupy hands travel all my body. After some time, Edward got me out of the tub and dragged me back into the room.

I was shackled again.

"I have something for you." Edward said suddenly. I looked at him in surprised.

He walked over to the closet and started to search through the boxes that he had on the shelf on top of the clothes. Finally, after searching for what seemed like hours through a lot of boxes, he took out a little black box. He handed it to me and turned away. I looked at the box in my hands. What is it?

"Open it." he ordered.

I quickly opened it to find a necklace that had a big square locket. The locket was covered in silver swirls, the edges of it was pure gold. It was beautiful, but… What is the meaning of this?

"Open it." he said, not looking at me. "The locket. open it."

I opened locket quickly, and a tune flowed through my ears. It was the song that Edward always hums to me. It sent chills down my spine immediately. So twisted, that little tune was.

I looked at Edward after the song had ended, not really knowing what to say. I should say thank you, even though this song creeps me out.

"Thank you." I kneeled on the bed and leaned on him until my lips touched his cheek. Edward wasn't expecting that. He looked at me taken aback. His eyes were full of surprised and something else...

There was silence, we just kept looking into each others eyes. I found myself leaning to me, and he to me; like magnets. What I hated was that I actually wanted to kiss him. We were so close now. I could feel his breath. My nose touched his and-

"_Edward_!" a familiar male voice shouted from downstairs as he entered the house, shutting the door behind him loudly. The voice was full of desperation, anger. Like the world was ending in a few minutes and he didn't know what the hell to do.

Edward hissed and got up from the bed, just as Jasper came in the room. "What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Edward, the hunters! Th- they are- the hunters-_Fucking shit_-" Jasper couldn't speak properly. What was going on? Are they coming here? I felt that anxiety creep inside me.

"Pull yourself together!" Edward growled impatiently.

"The vampire hunters, Edward!" Jasper shouted. "They're coming _here_!"

**

* * *

Note: **This… is where things starts to get **juicy**. If you _**review**_, there will be a **teaser** of the next chapter awaiting you in your e-mail. Thanks for reading! :D

**P.S. **I have a formspring account in case you want to ask me whatever you want. Heheh.


	17. Dominion Heart

**A/N:** Heeeeeeeeey :) I don't have anything to say, really. I'm just enjoying this pack of brownies that I bought today, with my boy. :) Who is eating them all . Hahah Hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 17- Dominion Heart**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

I was watching the vampires with anxious eyes. It felt like the air was sucked from the room, like our surroundings got darker, somehow, when Jasper said that vampire hunters were coming here. I'm wondering if Jasper notices my very presence, and I'm also wondering if Edward suddenly forgot I was here.

"Slow down, Jasper," Edward said, his voice full of annoyance.

"The vampire hunters are _coming here_!" Jasper repeated, slightly irritated, when Edward wouldn't listen to him. When Edward wouldn't grasp the fact that if they didn't get out of here, the vampire hunters would come and kill them. "We have to get out of here," Jasper said quickly. "or they'll find us! We can-" Jasper kept on rambling, but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying at all. I was looking at Edward, my mouth opened in shock.

Edward looked like he was taking this information, this facts, in. _You failed, Edward, _I thought. They'll find the house soon, even though you thought otherwise. They'll find you… They'll kill you if you don't get out!

"They won't come," Edward finally said. His voice confident as always.

Jasper let out a bitter laugh. "You don't understand, they _are_ going to come. We have to go, _right now_!"

I saw Edward glance at me from the corner of his eye for a second before looking back at Jasper. "Why do you say they are coming here?"

I think this is the first time I have seen Edward taking this type of news - even though he isn't believing it - lightly. Usually he would be cursing and yelling and God knows what else. Jasper, though, was getting annoyed at Edward.

"I _saw_ them!" Jasper shouted, "While I was hunting with the Cullens. They came from nowhere - I didn't sensed them, Edward. None of us did. You know that when we hunt, we lose control of ourselves. We only think of the prey that's down in our feet; of the vein that's filled with blood -"

"You sound like a newborn," Edward said mockingly, but Jasper ignored him.

"Suddenly," Jasper continued. "vampire hunters appeared from the forest with guns and silver chains. They shot Rosalie before we could react. She was down in seconds, bleeding to death, and I was _frozen_ in spot. Before we knew it, we're mixed in a bloodbath. Mates wanting to defend their lovers who have fallen down. I grabbed Alice quickly, just wanting to get the hell out of there, but she refused. She wanted to fight beside her family members and kill those vampire hunters." he said. "I _begged_ her to come with me, but she wouldn't, so I fled, hearing gun shots and blood curling screams." Jasper's voice broke. "I know that they killed some of the humans, but I don't know how many. When I went back, I found humans dead, a wave of relief washed over me. But then as I walked closer, I saw that every Cullen had been killed. I saw Alice's body and saw that they had shot her in the heart. Then I heard a gun shot, so I ran away again, knowing that there were still vampire hunters in the area, hiding themselves behind the trees, wanting to kill me." he paused and looked at Edward, fear and anger flashing through his honey colored eyes. "I'm afraid that they're looking for me, Edward."

Edward's eyes widened, and a sudden anger reflected in them, as if a switch was just turned on. His hands balled in fists and I shrank in the bed, knowing what was going to come.

"You _lead_ them here?" Edward shouted in anger.

"_What the hell did you want me to do_?" Jasper shouted back. Somehow Jasper's anger seemed little when compared to Edward's. "Go _where_? This is my house, too!"

"You left to go behind that Cullen freak! Don't you get it, Jasper? You just put us all in danger!"

Jasper looked at me suddenly, as if he remembered that I was here. Or maybe he knew that I was here all along, maybe he just had ignored me. "_She _has _nothing_ to worry about!" he growled. "She's _human_!"

"That's not it, just-just get out of here! Go to Seattle or something." Edward shouted, pointing to the door. Jasper's gaze turned cold and mean as he looked at me again, and then back at Edward. There was a few moments in silence, which made me nervous to no end. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I sensed the tense atmosphere in the room; the dark aura surrounding the vampires.

"You're not going to help me because of _her_?" Jasper said, his voice dry. "I, who helped you while you were still a fledging."

"You're the one putting us in danger, Jasper." Edward said.

"And you're not going to leave? You're just going to let them find you and kill you, because of a fucking _human_?"

"She has nothing to _do_ with this. I am the one who is deciding to stay." Edward said, his voice just as cold.

Jasper scoffed at him. When he spoke again, his voice was filled with heavy sarcasm. "Yeah, you sound _so_ convincing. She," he added. "has _everything_ to do with this!"

Before Edward could say something back, there was a loud shatter downstairs. _Broken glass_, I thought, as we all looked at the dark hallway beyond the bedroom door. I heard different noises from afar, and felt myself tense. Don't tell me that those are the-

The vampires looked at each other with so much rage, hatred even, but they knew as well as I did that they had to work together now. They had to work together now that they know that their enemy, the vampire hunters, are close by.

I turned to the window to see that the weather had gotten worse. The cold wind was stronger, the night dark and cold. I hugged myself. What will become of us when the night is over? Will this be a bloodbath that will take us all? What about Angela? I couldn't bare to know that something would happen to her because of me. Because this is all my fault. It's my fault…

_There's hope_, a voice said in the back of my head. _Humans are on their way here; you can get saved!_

Saved…?

I looked back at the vampires as I heard a hissing, but they were already gone.

**Edward's POV**

We stared out the window of the second story of the house, out to the forest, where the vampire hunters were coming from. I could already sensed them, hear them; smell their torches with burning flames. I could feel the threat of their weapons down to my core.

I breathed in deeply as we saw a mob of angry looking humans coming our way, vampire hunters by their side. They were yelling as they neared the house. And soon enough, they were banging on the front door, trying to get it open. They had stakes and crosses and garlic in their hands, which made me laugh, at some point. The only things that can kill us is getting shot by a vampire gun, getting a stake through our heart, or silver. Garlic, crosses, the sun? Myths. The vampire hunters, however, had weapons that shot silver bullets in their hands. Some of them had a weapon that shot stakes. Never seen that one before.

"What do you think we should do? They'll break in and kill us." Jasper's voice was full of anxiety.

The humans outside where cursing us. Saying that we were the Devil's children. They wanted nothing more than to pierce those stakes through our flesh and kill the demons that reside in Forks. I could be angry, in rage, like I was earlier, but I'm not anymore. I can't feel anything.

"We'll do nothing. Let them come." I said emotionlessly.

Jasper gaped at me.

"Are you serious? I can't stay here and do nothing, Edward! Those humans killed my mate and her entire family, what-" Now he was angrier, although he wasn't quiet yelling yet.

"You'll be a fool if you try to fight them, Jasper." I said, and turned around silently and headed for the dark hallway that led to my bedroom. He knew I was right. "Do what you will," I added, "I'm going for the girl."

"That girl is the reason as to why you're acting like this." Jasper said coldly. I stopped in my tracks.

"This again, Jasper?"

"That girl is the reason as to why you are willing to practically _give_ yourself in to those hunters!" he shouted now. "That girl-"

I spun around quickly, feeling anger rise in my chest like a burning flame. "That girl saved me in every way!" I shouted, making him shut up. Not letting him say anything, I headed towards the bedroom.

What was I thinking? What had happened to me? What did that girl do to me?

I feel so weak, so confused…I hate it! Yet, I feel… I feel…

In the past, all I did was hurt her, even though I protected her at the same time. I forced her to do things. She probably hates me, even though she 'worries' about me. How can she care for someone like me?

_Love…_

That's something that I usually laughed at. I never knew what love was, even though Scarlett showed it to me. I always thought that the people that fell in love were nothing but pathetic creatures. The only thing love did for me was to hurt me. But now…

_I feel…_

But now I understand everything. Isabella has made me understand. In only 2 months, this girl has changed how I see things. This girl has touched me like nobody has ever before. And the thing is, she might not even know it. She might not know how she changed the life of this creature of darkness.

Alas, I was a fool as to think I could actually love someone. Or even have a possible mate. A vampire like me is meant to be alone. I'm not meant to love someone or to be loved. The only thing I am is a monster. I destroy. Nothing else. That's why I have to…

When I entered the room, I found her sitting on the bed, where I had left her. Her big eyes were full of anxiety. Her heart speed at the sight of me, and her breathing was getting fast.

"What's going on?" she asked me quickly. "I hear people yelling and a lot of noise."

And yet, I can't sense hope in her voice or in her eyes. Humans are not far from her, she knows that if she yells loud enough or something, someone might be able to hear her. And she can be saved. But I don't think that she's thinking about that. She looks nervous, not hopeful.

_I feel…_

I eyed the shackles that were invading her ankle, ignoring her question. I walked to her slowly, numbly, and took off the necklace that had the keys, and unlocked the shackles. She gasped, her innocent eyes on me. They were wide, they were filled with confusion. And yet, there was still no hope. Perhaps it's because she thinks that there is no hope for her.

"What…?" she trailed off, not fully understanding my actions.

"I'm letting you go." I whispered. Her eyes widened even more. "You're free now."

I am creature of darkness; a monster, a destroyer. That's why I have to let her go. I don't want to ruin the only person that I have- that I have learned to love.

I was numb because I knew I was going to loose her. But it's for the best. It's for her best. She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek, and I closed my eyes, inhaling her scent one more time.

_I feel… loved._

She whispered a soft, "Thank you," and ran out of the room.

I watched as she ran out. Out to her world. To the world I don't belong and where I don't exist. But I must let her know something before she leaves me forever. I must let her know…

"You were right," I said, making her turned around with a gasp, the white dress looking like a curtain as she did.

"About what?"

"I do have a heart," I confessed. "and you have it under your possession. You have stolen it completely, little one."

Her eyes widened even more, her breath caught in her throat, and I could smell the tears already. She was surprised, to say the least. And I was as well. All this time, when I started to feel differently around her, I tried to hide my feelings. I tried to denied them, but I couldn't. Not anymore.

"What are you saying?" her voice was a soft whisper. I could hear her heart beat faster and faster.

"I let you free because…" I stopped speaking, staring straight at the girl who was beginning to walk back into the room. I looked at her seriously, letting her know that whatever it was that I was going to say, was true. She waited anxiously, walking to me, urging me to continue. I took a deep breath, getting ready. I have never thought that I would say this… "I let you free because... I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Le gasp! What will she do now! :O


	18. Heart of Courage

**A/N: Hello everyone! Innocent Blood ends soon. As in… the next chapter wraps it up soon. I know, it's sad. ;( I myself don't want to actually finish it. But all good things must come to an end. **

**

* * *

Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 18 -Heart of Courage**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

I…I did it. I tamed him. My plan worked. He… But…

Why is my chest aching? Why do I have that urge to…not leave him anymore? His eyes are different. They look… alone. It's a heart breaking gaze, one that I have never seen before. And his voice… his voice was soft, not harsh nor strong. This is a side of Edward that I have never seen before. He looks like a child. A child that has lost his pet.

My heart is aching, my mind is racing, and my eyes are full of tears. _What should I do? What should I say? _

_Should I leave, or should I stay…?_

"Get out. Go to your world, Isabella." he said, and turned to the window. That look in his eyes… I want to speak, but no words leave my lips. I want to move, I want to walk to him, but my body won't listen to my commands.

What is this emptiness in my chest all of a sudden? At the thoughts of leaving… I don't want to leave him. I can't leave him now.

It's crazy and reckless and dangerous and… _stupid_ for wanting to stay here with such a dominant and dangerous person, but… I don't want to leave. I want to stay. Edward has showed me he has changed, and I know that I can help him like I was doing. I can make us happy.

_I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, but…_

I took a step forward, finally getting my body to work. He may be a vampire, he may claim me as his, but right now…

I want to feel him, I want to see those eyes of his; they, who were once blood red. Now they are a gentle gold again. I want to whisper things to him, to make him smile like he was doing when he teased me. Although if I were to make that possible, I would have to work hard. But I've realized that the hardest thing has been done. I opened his heart. I made him feel what love is. I tore down those dark walls he build up, that darkness…

"I-" my voice is still not working. I can't get out the words that I want to say. He turned to me again, and furrowed his brows in confusion. Of course he must be confused. He let me free, and I have not ran away since his confession. He's walking to me now, ever so slowly, cautiously.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked me.

I finally found my voice. "I am being stupid and reckless and… _out of my mind_, but…"

"You _are_ being stupid and reckless and you _are _out of your mind," he echoed. His lips curved in a crocked smile as he noticed what I was struggling with. I wondered if he _could _really read my mind. He was acting like he could. I mean it was clear that he knew that I was struggling with myself, with the options that were in hand, and that I didn't want to leave. It was clear on the way he smiled and walked to me.

"You don't want to leave, do you?" he asked.

He was close now, and I wanted to reach out to him, to touch him, but again, my body wouldn't listen to me. He brought me to his chest, and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe in this strong arms.

"You're such a fool," he whispered in my hair. I smelled him, and I've realized that he actually smells good. His scent flooded through my nostrils and I could just-

"But I'm more of a fool for letting a human tame me." he laughed. "You have guts, little one." He buried his face in the crock of my neck. "I'll miss this warmth, though."

"What-?" My voice broke and I leaned back to I could look at him. He had a lazy smirk on his lips when he met my gaze. His eyes were getting darker, and I couldn't get any emotions out of them. They were unreadable.

"Humans like you are unpredictable," he said and bumped our foreheads. His eyes were boring into mine. "And complete idiots."

"But I'm _your_ idiot, master." I whispered, leaned up, and crashed my lips with his. It took him by surprised, but it didn't take long before he composed himself and kissed me back.

It wasn't a sweet kiss, however, it was hungry, needy. He crushed me to his body, and wrapped his arms around me more tightly, trapping me with his body as he pressed me against the wall. I brought my hands around his neck and moaned when he began to kiss my neck. I took fistfuls of his bronze locks and just… smiled and let him take me. He bore his eyes to mine before his lips crashed with mine again. But this time, the kiss was softer, gentler, and sweet. I was surprised and confused because of this twist, but then I just started to go with the flow. Like my mom always said: Sometimes it's better to not ask questions, just go with the flow.

Our kiss was interrupted, however, by the sound of a gun shot. Edward quickly looked at the window, holding me tightly. He narrowed his eyes and let me go, walking to the window quickly, but cautiously.

I began to panic. This is getting dangerous. Not only was I a little dizzy from the kiss, but now the fact that there were gun shots!

"Edward…" I whispered like a frightened child. Edward looked at me for a moment.

"Just stay put. Don't move." he whispered, and looked out the window again. I nodded obediently and waited. I looked at the door of the bedroom from time to time, panicked. I heard so many people yelling, some people giving speeches, cursing, banging the door, the smell of fire, glass breaking… It was all very frightening.

"I need to get us out of here." Edward said. "We have to pass those hunters."

_You_ have to get out! _You're_ the one they're after not _me! _I wanted to yell at him, but my damn voice wouldn't work! I was terrified! Then, the unexpected happened.

I gasped and yelped when something-_someone_-grabbed me from behind. I looked at the person to find that it was _Jasper_. His eyes were full of fury. He grabbed me by the neck with one hand, and with the other, my hands.

I can't breath properly.

"Edward," he called, making Edward turned to us and when he saw that Jasper was strangling me, his eyes turned dark with rage. He hissed, and bared his fangs at him. My heart just wanted to burst out of my chest. I was beginning to tremble now.

"Let her go!" Edward growled, taking a thunderous step.

"My mate was killed by those humans and you're not even going to help me kill them." Jasper scoffed. "What happened to that killer that was always taking risks. That was careless, that just loved to take lives, hurt and torture people. What happened to _that _guy? Who is this pussy that only because his precious human is leaving, _he's going to let himself get_ _killed_?"

"Let. Her. Go!" Edward roared. "She has nothing to do with this -!"

"She does have to do with this, damn it!" Jasper screamed. "It's because of _her _that you're acting like this! You're a _pathetic_ vampire, letting yourself be tamed by a _human_. What, are you too nice and gentle to fight now, Edward?"

Edward took another step, hissing dangerously. "I swear to god, if you don't let her go this _instant_, Jasper, I'll kill you."

"Kill me?" Jasper scoffed. "Let's see if you can." I whimpered when Jasper's grip tightened on my hands, his nails piercing my skin. I felt blood slide down my hand, and my eyes widened in horror.

Blood…

I looked at Edward and noticed how his eyes turned darker at the sight of my blood. And I suddenly got worried. What if he looses himself and ends up drinking my blood? But he didn't. Edward looked at Jasper and made an animalistic sound as he crouched. I closed my eyes tightly in fear when I heard Jasper doing the same. The sounds the vampires were making were big enough to be the cause of your nightmares. I opened my eyes when I heard Edward growling loudly. Everything happened fast; my eyes couldn't focus correctly.

I know that Edward had leaped, and somehow, Jasper - while still keeping a good grip on me - managed to push Edward and at the same time, break his arm. Edward once told me that to break a vampire's bone, you had to have an incredible amount of strength.

Edward fell to the ground and began to groan and curse. But he didn't stay down. He got up again. His eyes seemed to glow with fury now.

"Now I'll make you suffer Edward," Jasper said darkly, turning me to face him. "I'll show you how much it hurts to lose the one you care about the most." My eyes widened when I saw the anger and hunger in Jasper's eyes. So frightening.

I'm so scared. I can't move. I can't speak. _Oh, God please help me…_

I let out a scream when I felt something pierce my neck. It was with so much force, that it made me dizzy in pain; I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I also felt something tickling my neck as something slid down it.

_Blood._

Jasper's fangs -Jasper's fangs have pierce in my neck, I thought in horror. He's drinking from me, killing me ever-so-slowly. I closed my eyes, feeling my body weakening. Feeling how the life was being sucked out of me.

Death is peaceful…

I heard a loud noise. A very loud noise. Then I felt Jasper's fangs leave my blooded neck, and his strong hands leaving mine. The sound of breaking glass covered my eardrums, and very cold air made me shiver. And then I felt a very familiar pare of arms taking me.

"Isabella," a voice called, no… a voice practically screamed at me. "Wake the fuck up! Don't fucking close your eyes!" It demanded. But my eyes were close… right? Everything's so dark… I can't see.

"I feel so weak," I explained in a weak mumble. I felt my body touch something fuzzy and firm. The carpet, I assume.

"Here," the voice said. I felt something liquid drip on my lips. It smelled funny.

"Drink this quickly; it'll help you." I did as I was told.

I began to drink the strange liquid that was given to me and just as it slid down my throat, I realized what it was. It was blood.

It tasted disgusting, and I felt nauseous, but at the same time I felt stronger. I furrowed my brows and took the arm that was giving me the blood and began to lick the blood faster.

"Shit and you're not even a vampire," It was Edward. Edward was the one who was giving me the blood. He was giving me _his blood _to drink. _His blood _to make me better, to recover the blood that I had lost.

But… I won't turn into a vampire right?

_"There are different ways to turn a human into a vampire," Edward had said. "One of the many ways is that they have to drink the blood of the vampire who bit them. Also, when a human offers their blood to a vampire. That's another way."_

I remembered thinking that that was disgusting, and what human would think of drinking vampire blood? But _I_ am drinking the blood of a vampire right now.

I felt good again by the time I stopped drinking from him. I felt strong. I opened my eyes and met his face. Edward had blood dripping from his forehead, his arm was broken and he looked even paler. The bags under his eyes were more prominent.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked quickly, getting up.

Edward looked out the window, which I noticed was broken, as he helped me get up. "I flew him out the window," he said darkly. "But he'll be back any time soon." Edward turned to me. "Get out." He spoke before I could. "Don't get stubborn with me now, I need you to leave. Obey me."

I nodded, knowing he was right, and turned to the door. "Just… Just be careful," Edward didn't answer me or nodded or shook his head; he just stared at me.

I ran. I ran out of that room, not knowing what will happen. Not knowing if I will ever see him again. I just wish this nightmare was over.

As I reached the staircase, I saw fire outside. There were people yelling outside. The towns people were banging the front door with something big. When the I reached the receiving room, I noticed some of the windows were broken, sending in the cold winter air and smoke. The door, from all the banging, was breaking, I realized with horror. They were going to break in and then they're - !

I gasped, remembering something. Someone. _Angela_. I can't leave without her! I had to get her!

Before I ran up the stairs again, I looked around the room to see if I found something that was useful to defend myself in case something happened. I jumped, startled, when I heard another window being shattered behind me.

"We'll send the Devil's children straight to hell. Where they belong!" A man screamed to the mob of people. They all agreed, and this seem to enthusiast them more into breaking in. They hit the door with the object that they were using even harder now.

From the corner of my eye, I saw something that caught my eye. Beside broken glass, near the first window, was a stake. I quickly ran to it, covering myself so the towns people and the vampire hunters wouldn't see me, and picked up the wooden thing.

_How come I don't rush outside and let myself be saved? I can open the door for them, and they can get Angela. Why am I looking for an excuse to go back upstairs? _

That was the questions that ran through my mind as I rushed up the stairs again, the stake securely in my hand.

There was a racket going on upstairs. I could hear their hissing, their growls, glass shattering, things breaking, heavy objects falling on the floor… The list could easily go on.

I was nervous and scared, I wasn't going to say other wise, but I told myself that I had to be strong.

I was trembling as I walked through the hallway that lead to the bedrooms, my bare feet heavy on the cold floor. _Has the night suddenly gotten darker? _I swear that everything lowered a shade. I was about to open the door where Angela was, but then I saw a horrid scene inside the bedroom at the end of the hall, the bedroom I was in just now - Edward's room.

Jasper had his back -which was half bare and filled with scratches and blood; his shirt was ripped horribly- to me He had Edward, who was also a mess of blood and his clothes ripped on different parts, by the neck. Edward's broken arm was limp by his side, but the one that wasn't had a fistful of Jasper's face.

Suddenly, Jasper freed one of his hands and pierced it through Edward's chest.

Edward's eyes widened, and he let Jasper go, his hand blood-stained for clawing Jasper's face. Blood came out of Edward's mouth as Jasper retreated his arm; a large amount of blood fell from the whole Edward had on his chest now.

My eyes widened in horror. Edward was loosing too much blood… He's may die.

A sudden anger rushed in me when I saw Edward collapse on the ground, groaning in pain as blood came out of the wound and from his mouth. Jasper's hand was all covered in my master's blood, and he was laughing. He was l_aughing_! This fucking bastard!

Without knowing the consequences or the risks of my actions, I quickly ran up to Jasper, the stake in my hand as I raised it, targeting it for Jasper's chest. And just as Jasper turned around, hearing my yelling, I pierced the stake through his heart.

Jasper's eyes widened as he looked down at his body, and when he saw the stake, he looked back at me. Anger reflected in his eyes.

Jasper's face was all scratched and cut and he hardly looked like himself anymore. As he gritted his teeth, I couldn't help but to widen my eyes and think: I'm doomed. He looked damn frightening, and he wasn't falling on the floor, even if I had pierced a stake through his heart.

"You…fucking…_bitch_!" He was going to grab me, but I backed away, which made him fall on the floor. That's when he started to groan in pain and the signs that he was dying; there was blood coming out from his chest and mouth, too.

"Fucker," I spat him.

Jasper turned into dust in a matter of seconds.

"Fuck," I heard Edward groan. I gasped and looked at him, who was crawling to the bed, covering the wound that Jasper had made on his chest. A trail of blood was following him. He leaned on the bedside and closed his eyes, cursing once more.

"Edward!" I quickly ran to his side and tried to cover his wound with my hands as well, trying to make the blood stop. "Everything will be alright," I said to him. But tears were falling from my face already, I couldn't stop them. The blood wouldn't stop. "Edward I'm so sorry,"

"Why…are you apologizing…you idiot?" My bottom lip began to tremble as he spoke.

"Edward…" I was cut off when I heard the front door getting torn down, and the yelling of the town's people as they rushed in.

"We're in!" one yelled. "Let's get the Devil's children once and for all."

I gasped. "No, they can't come!" I quickly ran and closed the door and locked it. "They can't come," I repeated in a whisper as I backed away from the door.

"Isabella," Edward called. I looked back at him through my teary vision.

"I'm sorry," I said again as I went to his side and hugged him. I still don't know why I kept apologizing to him.

I felt my gown getting stained with his blood as I pressed our bodies together, but I didn't bring myself to care. I held him closer when I heard the people coming up the stairs and smelled the fire. "Edward don't worry, everything will be fine." I whispered. "So please don't leave me."

"So this is love, huh?" I heard his voice whisper. I shut my eyes tighter and buried my face in the crock of his neck. I felt his nose on my hair, and heard as he inhaled. "I'm going to miss this smell."

"There's a human girl here, get her out!" A man announced in the hallway. _Angela_…

"Check that room, the one with the door closed!"

"Isabella..." Edward called me in a whisper. I backed away slowly and looked at him. He wiped the tears from my eye. "The only emotions I always knew were anger, hatred, and the only thing that ever ran through my mind was to get revenge for Scarlett's death. But thanks to you I've learned so many things now. I learned to love, and I also learned that such things as revenge are useless." he took a deep breath and spat blood from his mouth. He looked back at me. "I always thought that loving someone would only make you weak, but it doesn't. It makes you strong."

"You were just misunderstood, Edward." I kissed him on the lips softly, slowly, and tasted his blood in my mouth. _Blood…_

I gasped, an idea on my mind. "Edward," I said urgently, taking my wrist to his mouth. Edward's eyes widened, knowing what I was doing, what I was thinking. "Drink my blood, it can help you."

He frowned. "I think you're more crazy than I thought you were. I am not going to drink your blood, Isabella."

"Do it! You have drank it before!" I said strongly.

"You don't know-!"

"I _know_ what will happen! I just offered you my blood, so if you drink it, I will turn into a vampire. But it's my life, Edward! I'll decide what to do with it. Now drink my blood, please, you're _dying_-!"

I was begging him. But he refused again and again. He told me that my blood wouldn't be enough to cure that huge wound anyway. I knew that it was true, but a part of me still hoped… I was desperate because I could hear the people, the vampire hunters, trying to bust the door down and yelling and oh, God.

"Don't waste your tears crying for me," he said, his eyes half closing. I saw a tiny smile curl his lips. "And take care of him."

"Him?" I asked, confused. "What? Who?"

But he ignored me. "Sing for me." he ordered.

"B-but my voice is-"

"Sing, I said!" he said in a rough tone. His tone startled me slightly. I nodded, surrendering.

"_I was a fool to believe . . . A fool to believe. . . It all ends today. . . Yes, it all ends today…_"

My voice was trembling, so I couldn't sing well. "Don't stop singing, little one," he ordered me in a whisper. I leaned against him and buried my face on the crook of his neck. I placed my palm where his heart beat would have been, feeling my palm wet with blood, and sang for him once more.

"_Today's the day… when dreaming ends_,"


	19. Epilogue

**OKAY! So.. This is the final chapter of Innocent Blood… And I decided to COMPLETELY change the ending, for you guys. Hope you enjoy! Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter for more information and such. C:**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Final Chapter!  
**

**Chapter 19 - Epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

**6 years later**

* * *

"_Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child… Gathering the roses… We sang for the hope…" _I sung as the wind caressed my face softly, closing my eyes for a moment as I breathed in the Spring air. The sun was shinning down very brightly; I welcomed the heat with opened arms. The air was warm, fresh. The flowers were bloomed, and the leaves of the trees a healthy green. This time of year makes everything look gorgeous. Spring had to be my favorite season of the year.

Today, I decided to use this weather as an excuse to come down to the park. As I sat on the bench, watching the children play, I heard the voice of a little boy calling, "Mommy! Mommy!"

The little boy with bronze hair ran to me, his piercing green eyes full of joy, just like any child's eyes. His cheeks were red and his forehead was sweaty from all the playing and running around.

"Mommy, juice please!" He sat beside me on the bench, panting. I looked at him in surprise.

"_Another_ one? Are you _that _thirsty?" I asked him. He giggled and nodded, a little smile on his lips. I kissed the top of his head and looked inside the lunch box for another juice.

"Here you go, Anthony. And be careful when you run, okay? I don't want you to get hurt again." He loves to run around, but just like me, he's always falling. He hopped down the bench and began to drink the juice. Anthony nodded, but I don't think he was actually _listening _to me.

He was looking strangely at a little girl that fell a few feet away from us, and apparently, she scratched her knee. Her mother came to her and checked her knee. Then she helped the little girl get up, while lecturing her.

"See? That little girl fell because she wasn't careful." I told him. But he was still looking at her. "_Anthony!_"

His eyes turned his attention to me quickly when I called him. "Yes, mommy?"

I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair. "Be careful. And we're going home soon, Anthony. Daddy and the baby are waiting for us back home. And you know she's sick." He nodded and gave me the empty juice box, then he ran towards the other children that were playing.

Edward…

Remembering that night six years ago, and how lucky we got that he survived, makes me smile. It makes me so happy. We got so, so lucky in the end.

That night, while Edward lay dying, I had offered him my blood. But he had refused, saying that if he sunk his fangs in my flash after I had offered my blood, I would become a vampire. And he didn't want that. He gave me the excuse that my blood wouldn't be enough anyway. I had lost hope. As I sang to him, an idea came to mind. Maybe my blood _wouldn't_ be enough to _heal _him, I had thought, but maybe it would be enough to help him get enough strength to get out of the house and hunt. Without telling him my plan (knowing he would only refuse), I used the stake I had used to kill Jasper, to cut my wrist. Then, as the blood came out of the wound, I pressed it on his cold lips, and felt how he licked the blood. He had been holding back, I had realized, but of course, his instincts told him that he had to drink what he most craved.

It was true. My blood helped him get enough strength to flee. Before he left to get the amount of blood he needed to heal that horrible wound, he had told me I was an idiot. And it was true. But then he promised me that he was going to come and look for me when he healed. Then he had disappeared in the night, leaving me behind in a mess of blood.

"I'm glad he came back," I said to the wind, holding the locket he had given me.

It seems, and I didn't know, that human females could get pregnant by vampires. Edward had gotten me pregnant while he had kept me in his house. After being "rescued", I was sent immediately to a hospital. There, the doctors told me that I was a month pregnant. I was surprised, to say the least. But I wanted to keep the baby…When I told Renee and Charlie that I wanted to keep the child, they freaked out, saying that I was being crazy, that how could I even possibly think on having my kidnapper's child. But I simply refused when they told me to get an abortion, or give him up for adoption. I never told them that I had feelings for the father. Or that he was a vampire.

And to this day, they don't know that Edward was the one that kidnapped me, and was the one that got me pregnant. And that he's a vampire. I even made Angela shut up about it. I told Angela that if she said anything, more vampires will hunt us down. I feel sorry and guilty, though, I know that what I had told her was the the cause for all her nightmares.

"Mommy?" came the voice of my child. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice him there! He had a green leaf stuck in his hair, his little nose tainted with dirt. I smiled and cleaned the dirt from his nose.

"Are you tired?" I asked him. We have been at the park since this morningm and I left Renesmee (my one year old girl) with Edward. And she had a cold!

"Just take him to the park, he needs the sun." Edward had said this morning. "I'll take care of Renesmee." I knew she was safe with him, but I was still worried about her!

Anthony nodded, and pointed at the girl that had fallen earlier. She was playing and running again. "That girl is still bleeding mommy, even though she's running around. Tell her mommy."

I looked at him strangely. "How do you know?" She was wearing a bandage from where I could tell. How could he possibly know if she was bleeding?

"I can smell it. The blood. Can we go home?" he asked, frowning slightly. "I wanna see how sister is doing."

_He can __**smell**__ it? _This is the first time he has told me something like this. But by the look of his frown, it was clear he didn't like the smell. But still, the little girl was so far away, and I didn't see him playing with her.

"How-?" He cut me off.

"Mamma I want to go. I hate that smell." He frowned and looked at the girl again. I eyed him strangely.

"Okay. Give me your hand." I grabbed everything that was on the bench, and we began to walk towards the car.

"Can I borrow daddy's locket?" he asked. He has always liked the lullaby.

"Sure. But be careful." When I gave him the locket, he opened it, and when the lullaby started to play again. He smiled.

-O-O-O-O

When I got home with Anthony, he quickly ran towards my room, where Edward and the baby were most probably in. I furrowed my brows when I saw that he stopped when he reached the room, and just stared inside it.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I walked through the hallway. Anthony didn't look at me. When I reached my room, I couldn't help but smile.

Edward was on my bed sleeping, his arms looking like a protective cage around Renesmee, who was sleeping peacefully by his side. I looked at Edward, and seeing the peaceful expression that he had on his face made me happy. It made me so, so happy. I was glad that I helped this creature of the darkness find out that he had a heart, and that he had a soul. That he had hope.

I came around the bed, Anthony behind me, and kissed Edward's forehead.

_Edward…  
_

Even though you spoke dangerous words that brought fear in me in the past, they always seemed to gnawed my heart. Even though you had looked at me with such a dark gaze, it always seemed like you had been peeking inside of me. You are, and forever will be, my beloved vampire. Who's sweet fangs and scarred heart are mine and mine alone…

**~FIN~**

**

* * *

Okay, so what do you think? If you guys _want to know _what I had for the _original ending_, just tell me and I can publish it as the _Alternative Ending_. I know I have things to tell you guys, but I forgot. Huh. If you want to know something about this, ask me, and I'll tell you. I'm sorry if this has grammatical errors and such, but I'm too tired to read it again and check. I've had such a crappy week. Boys… They are _so _complicated with their mood swings! Dx Damn it! **

**BTW! THANK YOU guys for making this story possible! C: I can't thank you enough for giving this a try. Those who have put it on favs, alerts, rec'ed, reviewed, and read all make me very, very happy! What a ride, eh? I hope to see you in another story soon! C: **

**- XxBloodyredrosexX**


	20. Alternative Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**So I decided to post the Alternative Ending here too, in case not many people read it. **

* * *

**Innocent Blood**

**Chapter 19 - Epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

**8 years later**

There once was a young photographer who got kidnapped by a vampire. Yes, you read right. A _vampire_. If people would've ask me if I believed in such a creature a few months ago, I would've laugh in their face. But not anymore. Not now. Not that actually _met_ one and was under his possession.

Anyways… The young photographer was being locked in a basement by this creature named Edward. He was very cruel, very dark, very _evil_. He didn't give a damn if she was well or not, he only used her as a slave. As his _sex_ slave. She never liked it when she was forced to pleasure him. Who would? Being raped by some psycho, being made to do things... But regardless, she knew she had to do it. For her own sake.

He protected her from other vampires that wanted to harm her, at least. So sometimes, she felt protected when she was with him. But he always said that it was because she was 'his' and nobody could touch her except _him_. She didn't liked to be claimed by a man. This girl didn't liked to be told what to do, she didn't like it when people bossed her around. But since she knew that this guy was very dangerous, and that being so stubborn wasn't very wise, she actually had to obey him. Even though it was hard.

She dreamt about home a lot. The home she was taken away from. She missed her mother, her father, her friends, the smell of dirt, the touch of water, the feeling of home… She also got worried about her best friend, who was also taken under another vampire's possession. She got worried about her friend more than herself! I think it's because she felt so guilty. After all, it _was_ her fault that they both got captured. Her insistence on going to the forest to take pictures instead of La Push was the cause. Her friend didn't want to go to the forest because there had been animal attacks nearby, but did the photographer listened to her? No.

After witnessing the sight of those creatures, she imagined that those attacks were caused by them, or others that were around the area. Who would have thought that Forks, a quiet, town, was in fact a very _dangerous _town to live in. That town was filled with _vampires_, and nobody ever knew!

One day, a thought came. She remembered a movie she had seen with her mother about a girl that had been in a situation much like hers. The goal the girl set in mind was to tame the vampire so that it would be easy to find way to escape. Give him 'love'. The photographer worked hard. Doing her best when they had sex, doing her best to listen to him, to ask him if something was troubling him, to pleasure him…. She did everything she could. She noticed that he was not as harsh and cruel as he was at first, through time. He hummed her to sleep sometimes, even though the lullaby was creepy. Everything was according to plan, but there were two unexpected changes:

For one, he sank his fangs in her skin; something that she never thought he would do. She never actually thought he would drink from _her, _and the thought that he actually liked her blood had her biting her nails.

And the second thing was, that this vampire was cruel and mean to humans for a reason. Wen he was a child, he was abused by his mother, and hedn't have any friends. He was also blamed for his father's and older brother's death, something that wasn't true. There was darkness and hatred in his heart and mind after that.

The photographer changed her perspective on the vampire after she knew his background. She felt pity, and even though her goal was to tame him to escape, she thought that, while she was seducing him and such, that she would actually try and help him. And you know what? In the end, the photographer, did indeed tamed him. And she got him to fall in love with her. He had told her so the last time she saw him. The last day of his immortal life. The girl was very confused with her feelings towards him because days-weeks, months, she didn't know how many- before, she had started to like the softer side of him.

She was very confused. She wanted to hate the man for all that he had done to her, but when he had let her go, be free, and told her that it was because he loved her, she couldn't bring herself to hate him, and she didn't even want to leave. Even if that's what she wanted above all things. She couldn't believe that she actually had feelings towards him as well, and she couldn't even tell him... Because the vampire that had kidnapped her friend, in a fit of rage, tried to kill _her_, and Edward had fought him. He had saved her from the fangs of the another, and he was _fighting for her_.

_But something turned out wrong… _

Edward was being killed in the fight. The photographer, seething in rage, took a stake and pierced it in the other one's flesh. Killing him.

Edward was laying in her arms, bleeding to death. But she knew how to save him. She only had to offer her blood to him, and then he would be safe. Even though she knew the consequences of that action. She knew that if she offered her blood to him, and he sank his fangs in her flesh, she would turn into a vampire as well. But he had refused to drink her blood, saying that he would destroy her life.

Edward died in her arms that horrid night, and she never got to tell him that she loved him…

"Mommy, mommy!" Edward, my son, called as he ran to me. A slightly frightened expression on his face. I immediately stopped writing the story and got up from my desk.

"What is it?" I asked, staring into his green eyes.

"It's Katherine, mommy, she's bleeding."

"Did she fall or something, Edward?" He started to lead me to their play place.

"She was sitting on top of me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I bit her. She started to bleed. Mommy I'm sorry! Will she be okay?" There was fear in his eyes.

"She'll be okay, don't worry. But stop _… biting _people, Edward. I've told you that before." He nodded quickly, and ran inside the room, where I could hear Katherine crying.

For having baby teeth, Edward's teeth are very strong and slightly sharper. This has been the third time he has bitten someone, and they all bleed due to the wounds his teeth makes in their flesh. That's not normal.

It seems, and I didn't know, that human females could get pregnant by vampires. Edward had gotten me pregnant while he had kept me in his house. After being "rescued", I was sent immediately to a hospital. There, the doctors informed me that I was a month pregnant. I was surprised, to say the least. But I wanted to keep the baby…When I told Renee and Charlie that I wanted to keep the child, they freaked out, saying that I was being crazy, that how could I even possibly think on having my kidnapper's child. But I simply refused when they told me to get an abortion, or give him up for adoption. I never told them that I had feelings for the father. Or that he was a vampire.

Not even Edward, his son, knows that his own father was a vampire.

A vampire… I wonder if… this innocent child will have vampire genes or something. Like the situation with his teeth. I mean that's not normal!

I shook my head and laughed weakly. "No, that couldn't possibly happen."

Inside Edward's bedroom, I saw Katherine crying on the floor, and I immediately saw the bite mark on her arm.

"Oh come here, baby," I said warmly as I picked her up. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was I going to say to her parents. They're going to freak out on this.

In the bathroom, I sat her on the counter and treated the wound. She quieted down after a while, and quickly went to Edward's room to play again. Edward, however, was frightened.

"Am I going to hurt her again, mommy? What if I push her or something and she gets hurt?" Edward asked me, a little tear leaving his eye. Apart from his strong teeth, Edward is also very strong, for a seven year old.

"You have to be careful, alright, Edward?" I said, smiling. He nodded. "Now go play while I finish my story,"

"Edward!" Katherine called. "Come on!"

Edward disappeared to his room when he heard her calling him, and I couldn't help but smile.

I named him after his father because, even as a baby, he looked so much like him. Same bronze hair, and his thin lips, and his skin color… Exept, he had green eyes. And no one from my family has green eyes. Huh.

I touched the locket that Edward (the vampire) had given me the night he died, and sighed.

_Edward the vampire…_

Even though you spoke dangerous words that brought fear in me, they always seemed to gnawed my heart. Even though you looked at me with such a dark gaze, it always seemed like you were peeking inside of me. You are-and forever will be-my beloved vampire. Who's sweet fangs and scarred heart are mine and mine alone…

* * *

**FIN~**

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! The original ending… Hope you liked it! And you know, I was actually thinking the other day about Bella's life without Edward (the vampire). How can she possibly know that her son will change into a vampire when he reaches his teenage years? Who's going to help her? What will she do! My imagination just keeps on running..


End file.
